


I'm Not Afraid to Die

by bl00dymary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Devil, Devil's daughter, F/M, God - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Multi, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, angelic demon, castiel - Freeform, demonic angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dymary/pseuds/bl00dymary
Summary: The devil's daughter. A simple way to describe your typical, every day blonde goth girl.Hayley Monroe is what every man in a bar call a heartbreaker. She's the type of woman who'll steal your heart away, but her eyes are set on one particular guy, which she has not intended for it to happen.She runs into two men in her life, and her young adult life has began a new chapter, and things are going to get interesting.From learning family secrets to learning about her self identity, Hayley is in for a bumpy ride.-DISCLAIMER: This has been written purely on memory as I have not seen Supernatural in years.I only own my OC. I do not own Supernatural nor its characters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Beneath the Wrath of God

"...So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you. Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth - Pain is all you'll find."

I was just finishing my shower. The last thing I needed to do was rinse the conditioner out of my hair, and Seether's cover of Careless Whisper was pretty much one of the only things that were keeping me sane at the moment. You'll see why in a little while.

The white, slippery substance was getting out of my hair, sliding down my water-soaked skin. My hands kept wringing my hair out to make sure there wasn't any more conditioner left, but boy, did it feel soft.

I quickly wrapped myself in a fluffy towel as soon as I turned the faucet off. I let my hair air dry when I stepped out of my bathroom. I got my phone that I left in a plastic baggy so I could listen to my music in the shower.

I quickly got dressed in the outfit I laid out on my bed beforehand - black shirt, black leather jacket, black leggings, combat boots. Leaving my hair down, I brushed it out before I did my makeup, which was the usual pale face, black eyes and dark red lips.

I took the phone out of the baggy before putting the song on repeat. I don't know what it is, but this specific cover of a George Michael song was hitting it.

Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I retrieved my wallet and my house keys. My feet carried me out of my room after my hand swiftly switched the lights off. I kept my head down the entire time. What was seen was the beige tiled floors and every step I took until I reached the front door.

I locked the door as soon as I made it outside.

The day was bright. The sun was shining. There weren't any clouds in the sky.

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I felt my earbuds in them. I put them in my ears after connecting them to my phone. I placed my house keys and my wallet in my pocket as well.

The bass of the song was now bumping throughout me. It actually felt... Nice.... I couldn't really explain it.

I could feel myself walking to the beat and tempo of the song. Down the sidewalk that was surprisingly empty.

My shadow followed me everywhere I went. It was pretty much the only company I had right now, which I really didn't mind at all.

My feet carried me to my local bar. It was pretty much a little empty at this point.

I showed my ID to the bouncer before going inside the establishment.

All black furnishing. Off-white walls.

I lowered the volume on my phone, stuffing an earbud in my pocket as well. I went and sat down at the bar, which only had one other person there - the bartender. Short styled black hair, tannish skin, stubble. Red shirt, and a black apron tied on his waist. I couldn't see lower than that.

"What'll it be, miss?" he said in a soft-spoken voice. You can tell he was friendly just by the way he sounded.

"A strawberry martini," I said in the same tone.

He flashed me a smile before getting to work. I gave him one back.

My senses went crazy. I could feel the energy within this place getting full. And to my surprise, it actually was.

I saw a man sit next to me. His dark blonde... almost light brown hair fluffy yet styled. Dressed in a red shirt and dark jeans. Hm, maybe I can do something...

The bartender gave me my drink a couple of minutes later before tending to the man next to me. His smirk radiated towards me. I felt my cheeks heating up, so I quickly took a sip of my drink, which was actually good. The alcohol slithered down my throat, making me feel relaxed a little while after.

Just thinking how this bar was usually packed during the weekend made it packed today. But I never pictured a handsome stranger sit next to me. I usually came here to have... Fun.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

A deepish voice came out towards me. I eyed to my left. The man was smiling towards me.

"Mute, are we?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"So, Oh um Yeah, do you come here often?"

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. I took another sip of my drink.

The man sat closer to me. I automatically felt myself hunch my legs and arms closer to my body.

"Just to let you know, I always get what I want," he said as if his voice was some sort of venom.

I sighed. Why can't he pick another girl to mess with?

"Let me give you a little secret," the man said as he leaned into my direction, "I'm a demon," his voice now hushed.

A demon? Yeah, right...

I looked back towards the man. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of hazel-green or whatever. It was just a pretty color. His lips spread more as I saw his eyes fully turn black.

My eyes widened before I spoke again.

"Nice contacts," I said, shrugging it off.

"Not contacts, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh, but why? You're one of the prettiest girls in this place."

I huffed softly. "I can make your life a living hell. Leave me alone."

I finished my drink before sighing again.

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued."

I looked back at him. His eyes were back to normal.

"Mind showing me how?"

"Alright, fine."

I took my phone out with a chuckle coming along from him. I tried not to let it bother me. I took the song that I was previously listening to off. I kept scrolling through the songs until I found one I wanted to listen to.

Rats by Ghost.

"Rats?"

I quickly looked around the bar until I saw a man that looked like he would beat someone up to a pulp.

"See that man over there?" I asked, pointing towards him chugging a beer bottle.

"Yeah, so?"

"Watch."

As I focused on the drums, guitars and lyrics, I saw something little and matte climbing up the counter of the bar a minute later. The man at the end of the bar probably was not paying attention to what was in front of him because the next thing we saw and heard were him screaming in pain. I quickly put my phone away before anyone else saw. He broke his beer bottle on the ground as he threw it and ran out of the building holding his wrist.

The man next to me chuckled.

"A rat biting a man? That wasn't that impressive."

"You have no idea what the song's about... It's about the black or bubonic plague. Spread through rats..." I looked down slightly.

"You—," he leaned in closer to me, "You infected him?"

"Yes..." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"How'd you do that? Are you a demon, too?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Huh... Why don't you, uh, come back to my place and show me more?"

He winked at me.

"I never caught your name," I scoffed.

"Dean, little lady," he chuckled, "And you?"

"Hayley..."

"Hm."

I felt his eyes examine my person. I felt a little... uncomfortable.

"Are you done?" I said in rather a harsh tone.

"You're a feisty one. I like it."

Dean smirked once more.

"If I say yes, will you stop checking me out?"

His smirk got a little wider. Pretty sure he'll take that as a yes.

"Bartender! Put her stuff on my tab."

Dean smirked at the bartender before leading me out of the building.

I know I wasn't in the building for that long, but damn, it took a while for my eyes to readjust themselves to the bright sunlight.

He led me to a car. A classic, sleek black car. A vintage one. She was a beauty... I already want one just like it.

He opened the door for me before getting himself in the driver's side. I got in the passenger's side, closed the door, and buckled myself in.

I noticed a dagger-like weapon on the dashboard. It looked like a prop. Maybe he's into live-action role playing or he cosplays? Who knows. I won't question it.

Dean started the engine and started to drive out of the parking lot rather quickly.

I could feel my heart's pulse speeding up. It was pumping in my throat. I felt like I was gonna puke.

"Just relax," he said smoothly, "Everything's gonna be okay."

I sighed quietly to myself. I still had one earphone in, so I stuffed one hand into my pocket and changed the song to the one I wanted to listen to. Hopefully it worked on him. Shit, why do I have mostly love songs?

Aha! Perfect!

Death by Rock and Roll by The Pretty Reckless.

I focused on the song. The beat. The guitars. The lyrics. But... nothing was happening. All that did happen was a chuckle escaping his lips.

"That won't work, sweetheart. You can't get rid of me so quickly."

I paused the music on my phone. Defeated for the moment.

"So you're a demon, huh?" I asked as I finally faced him.

"Yup." The one singular word that came out of him.

He kept his eyes on the road and sped up. Okay, he may be older than me and have a license, but this is stressing me out.

We pulled up to a nearby hotel. He parked the car before he faced me for a few seconds.

"I think we'll have a fantastic time."

Venom laced into his voice. Shit, this is gonna be a long day...

Dean led me into a hotel room. A man much taller than he is picked his head up, his shoulder length hair bobbing a little as he did so. He looked up from his laptop on the little table in front of the window, which had a view of the parking lot.

"Really, Dean? You leave for five minutes and already bring back a girl?" he asked in annoyance.

"She's a good one. Shut up," he glared at him.

"Friend...?" I asked Dean softly.

"Brother," the other man spoke up.

He was draped in layers of clothing. He looked like he was dressed to be warm in the winter because that will most likely be uncomfortable in the weather we're in now. For a normal person, anyway.

"Oh, nice to meet y—"

"Show 'im," Dean said cutting me off.

"What? Show me what?" his brother looked confused.

"Any requests?" I asked.

"Alright, no. Dean, a prostitute? Really?"

"I'm not a—"

"Just have fun with him."

"Alright, I'm out."

"No, you're not, Sam."

Dean stood in front of the door, his arms crossed. He looked like he worked out regularly. I licked my lip before biting it.

"Alright, fine. Have your way with me," the taller man faced me in defeat.

"First, I'm not a hooker. Second...," I stopped talking and scrolled through my phone once again for a song.

It landed on one of my favorites.

Mary On A Cross by Ghost. Maybe I can make Dean upset and he'll finally let me go? I mean, it is one of my favorite love songs...

I focused on the lyrics and the instruments that made it sound like it was released in the 60s. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as the taller man, Sam, began to recite some of the lyrics like they were a poem and stepped closer to me.

"You go down just like holy Mary. Mary on a... Mary on a cross. Not just another Bloody Mary," he started, his hand under my chin to push it up, "Mary on a... Mary on a... You go down just like holy Mary. Mary on a... Mary on a cross. Your beauty never ever scared me. Mary on a... Mary on a cross."

I looked up at Sam. His lips spread into a small smile as he leaned down towards me. Mind you, I'm over a foot shorter than he is.

"If you choose to run away with me, I'll tickle you internally. And I see nothing wrong with that..."

His soft lips went against mine. His eyes closed. Mine did as well. My lips molded perfectly against his, and you can tell he was being gentle. He pulled me against his body as we kissed.

"Hey, hey!" Dean yelled angrily.

Sam and I pulled away. He was blushing as he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try that bullshit with me!"

"Dean, rela—"

"No! Shut up!"

"Dean!" Sam cut in between us.

"What."

"You did tell her she could have her way with me. Don't make her feel bad."

I felt my cheeks flushing. Heat arising from my face.

"Wait. How'd you do that? I never heard that... song before," Sam looked at me in confusion.

I took my phone out and looked down at the screen. Tapping the pause button so the music can stop.

"I... um... I can control little things with this... I made you recite one of my favorite songs to me and..."

"I see...," his cheeks heated up a little more. "And the kiss?"

"That too..." my voice went a little silent.

"I'm goin' out. Don't wait up."

Dean left the room without any expression on his face. Slammed the door, leaving me and Sam alone in the room.

"I... I think I'm just gonna go...," I said softly.

"No, stay. Don't mind him," he smiled in the same manner.

I smiled back at him. I can tell he was the opposite of him.

He allowed me to sit on one of the beds that were in the room. I'm guessing it was his because it looked like it was neatly done.

"So you're his brother?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup. His younger brother, actually," he answered, sitting next to me, making the spot next to me sink a little.

"And why a hotel room...?"

"Oh, we're...," he began to panic a little.

"You're what?"

He sighed. "Since you showed me what you can do... We're hunters."

"Like, you shoot deer or...?"

"No," he chuckled, "Things people don't believe in. Monsters, ghosts... Supernatural things."

"Ah."

"You don't seem surprised."

"I've been a fan of evil things since I was a kid. I've watched ghost shows and felt some try to contact me. Why would I be afraid of what you two do?"

"I dunno. People usually see us as freaks."

"Sam..."

"I'm serious!" he chuckled. "Sorry, I never caught your name."

"Oh! I'm Hayley," I smiled at him.

"Pretty name," he smiled back. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

"The controlling thing? I'm not so sure. It just happened one day, I guess."

"Huh... Have you ever looked into it?"

"No, not really. I just know my phone never runs out of battery and it's fun messing with people."

Sam looked up at me. His eyes were beautiful from the sunlight that was pouring into the room and hit his face.

"Are you human?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, I am. Wanna sprinkle me with holy water and see that I don't melt?" I giggled.

"Oh, are you suggesting that I think you're a witch?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not," I grinned back.

My stomach began to make some low growling noise. I felt heat rise on my cheeks.

"You hungry? I can go get you something to eat," Sam offered.

"No, no. It's okay—"

"Seriously, I don't mind. What do you feel like having?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Either a burger or a salad..."

"I know the perfect... eh, good place for that. C'mon."

Sam was about to lead me out of the room, but not before he got a duffle bag and his laptop with him.

"Dean's still here. I'll put my stuff in the trunk, then we'll go."

I nodded.

I followed the tall man out of the room and back outside. He had a spare key to the car, so he unlocked the trunk and stuffed his things inside. I could see some sort of design on the inside. Was that a star within a circle? It didn't look like the normal pentagram.

He closed and locked the trunk before facing me.

"There's a diner across the street. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

We both walked on the sidewalk and across the street. The scent of coffee, sausage links, and maple syrup filled the air. The noise of people chatting and plates banging together was heard also.

Sam opened the door for me. I walked in with him tailing behind me.

"How many? Two of you?" a waitress asked as she approached us. She was dressed in all black, but looked like she was in her late 20s or early 30s.

"Uh, yeah," Sam smiles politely at her.

"Right this way."

The waitress led us to a small table, one with four chairs. Sam and I sat in front of each other. The waitress handed us some menus.

"I'm Helen. I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with any drinks?" she asked.

"A water, please," Sam said.

"A water, also," I said after him.

The waitress left us alone. My eyes kept wandering between Sam and the menu. There weren't any salads, but they did serve breakfast all day, and... Ooh! They have burgers!

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you're so much different than Dean...?"

He chuckled at the question. "He maintains the bad-boy attitude. I know how to treat people."

"Oh, yeah I see," I smirked.

Was I falling for him...? No, I couldn't be. We just met, and I don't want to hook up with someone like that. This isn't some fairytale.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

The waitress came back with our waters. She seemed to have a crush on Sam, which bothered me a little. For all she knows, I could be his girlfriend.

"Are you two ready to order?" she said in a soft, sultry tone.

"Yeah, I'll have the cheddar broccoli soup. And you, Hayley?" Sam looked at me.

The waitress was still facing Sam. I started to get a little annoyed.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, no tomato."

I looked at our server who was smirking at him.

"I'll get your food right out."

And she walked away.

"Okay, I have nothing against women, but for all she knows we could be together," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I know. Dean's the kind to flirt back with her. I don't see the point in doing that. They're just putting their job in jeopardy."

"And I can make her make a fool of herself if she keeps it up."

"Hayley, don't."

Sam's stern voice made me a little afraid, but I listened. Maybe it was best to just do that to men in a bar. But why didn't it work on Dean?

"But—"

"You don't want to draw attention. Don't do it."

"Fine..."

"Sammy!!!"

I jumped hearing Dean's booming voice. Sam looked up as well. We both stood up. He pushed me behind him.

"Stay behind me," he instructed.

I did what I was told. But I also peeked around his arm to see what was happening. I saw Dean stabbing and killing people with the same knife-looking thing that was on the dashboard of his car. Shit, it was a real weapon?!

Sam handed me the spare key to the car and hushed his voice towards me. "Go and take the Impala out of here. Go, now!"

I grabbed the little metal key from his hand and hurried out of the building without Dean noticing. I finally made it outside. I looked around. My eyes almost immediately landed on the vintage car.

In a panic, I opened the front door to the thing, got in the driver's seat, closed the door (and locked it), and started its engine. I felt my heart racing as I did this.

I saw Dean turn around once the engine started to purr. My eyes widened with fear as I saw him starting to charge at me. I quickly pulled myself out of the parking lot. Tires squealing away as I drove myself away from the place.

Where was I supposed to go? This isn't even my car! I wish it was, though... It was pretty easy to navigate everything.

Driving on the road made me relax knowing that I have lost Dean. I pulled the other earphone that I left in my ear and back into the pocket with my phone and the other earphone. Let's see what's on the radio...

My hand turned the volume dial up slowly, just to find that Highway to Hell by AC/DC was playing.

How appropriate...


	2. With the Truth

I didn't realize that I was driving for a while. The little red needle was close to the E on the gas tank, meaning I had to find a gas station soon.

A small building with white neon lights was coming into view. And they have gas pumps in front of it! Thank God...

I felt my wallet securely in my pocket after I went in front of a pump. As I was getting out, I went to the pump, put my credit card in the slot, and began to put gas in the tank.

My body leaned against the body of the car, right next to the opening of the tank. Looking around I saw no one near me. I could just see the cashier looking at his phone behind the register. Oh well, I don't mind. I wish Sam came with me, but he had to distract Dean, I believe...

"Hayley?"

My nerves acted up. My muscles tensed up while I looked around to see who called me.

No one.

"Hayley!"

I looked around again, seeing Sam run up to me. Embracing me in a tight hug.

"Sam, hey!" I exclaimed as I hugged him back. "Where's Dean?"

We pulled away.

"He's... somewhere...," he started to explain a little worriedly, "How was the ride?" he asked as he tried to change the subject.

I'm curious as to where Dean was, but knowing how he was acting, it was best not to know right at that moment.

"Oh, it was relaxing! I want one just like this," I smirked.

"Maybe you can," he smirked back, "If I can give it to you."

"If?"

"This belongs to Dean... Or, Dean thinks it belongs to him. It's ours."

"Ah. Wait, how'd you get here?"

Sam pointed to a beige car that was pulling away from the building next to the gas station. "That, and I planted a GPS on this thing so I can know where it is."

The pump ticked, informing us that it was done putting gas in the tank. I put the nozzle back in its place. Sam got the little receipt that was printed before we both got back in the vehicle. Sam in the driver's side this time, me in the passenger's again. I quickly turned the volume dial down as soon as he turned the engine on. It made him jump as I did so.

"Sorry... I wanted to see what was on," I explained.

"It's alright. Dean sings along to it."

"It's that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it."

We both laughed before Sam drove away. He was focused on the road almost the entire time. I looked out the window, not asking where we were going. I had the feeling I had to stick with these two for a while. Plus, it was relaxing. Sam felt like a sort of security for me. Why? I don't know. The one guy who has been calm the entire time and not wanted to take me to bed as soon as he saw me? I don't know how to explain the feeling. I just feel he's more of a protector than a user.

Seeing the trees lined up against the outlines of the road slowly made my eyelids close. I tried my hardest to keep them open, but I failed. I just let the feeling of us driving on the gravel and rocks and the sound of the engine running calm me. I curled up in my seat as to not bump into Sam as he drove.

I tried my best not to fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact all I had so far today was a martini and never actual food because someone had to rudely interrupt. Oh well. I went hours without eating in high school. Maybe I can still do that and not be in pain? Or feel weak in that matter...

...Hey I'm feeling tired. My time is gone today. You flirt with suicide. Sometimes that's okay. Hear what others say. I'm here standing hollow. Falling away from me. Falling away from me...

My eyes snapped open. I immediately took my phone out, which alerted me that I have received a text. Upon unlocking it, I saw that it was more than likely a spam number. The ringtone stopped as soon as I tapped the messages app. My finger quicky tapped the text that was now in bold, reading...

You won't get away from me.

"What?" Sam said in confusion.

I must've read it out loud.

"Oh, some text from an unsaved number. Nothing to worry about."

"Call it," he instructed.

I did what I was told. I wanted to avoid making anyone else upset.

It rang a couple of times before Dean answered.

"I see you received my message, Hayley."

Before I could speak, Sam spoke up angrily. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Nothing to do with you, Sammy. Where's Hayley?"

"Nowhere."

"You and I both know that's a fuckin' lie. Where is she?"

"I'm right here, dick," I said with rage building up.

"There she is," Dean chuckled with that venom again, "You know, I can make you come where I am with a snap."

"What?!" Sam yelled.

It honestly made me jump.

"Are you a demon again?!"

I bit my lip nervously.

"Hayley, don't tell me you knew!"

"I thought he was kidding! My perception of a demon is an ugly creature! Not normal people with fucking black eyes!"

We both heard a sinister chuckle on the other line. "See, Sammy? This is why I said she's a good one. She's so sweet, not so innocent. She infected a man to prove to me she can make my life a living Hell."

"What is he talking about?"

"I..."

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. Tell 'im."

Thoughts raced in my head at the speed of light. I felt like I was going to throw up. I just spat it out.

"I infected some random guy at the bar using a song about the bubonic plague! Are you happy now, Dean?!"

"You what?!"

"I-I don't know! It's on one of this band I love's album! I wanted to prove to Dean what I can do so he could leave me alone!" Tears swelled in my eyes. Not because I'm sad, but because of the stress and frustration.

"I told you, I always get what I want."

Sam faced me as we were at a stop sign before driving again. He could see that I was in stress, riddled with anxiety. Feeling regret to what I did to the poor guy. He didn't deserve it, but what was I supposed to do?

"I'm pretty sure that man will survive from it since it actually isn't the time it started," Sam began, "So there's—"

"You know what I hear? Just blah-blah-blah, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. Hayley's the one. She'll die alongside me hurting and killing those who get in my way. Starting with you, Sam."

My eyes widened hearing what was just been told. I do not want to do this! Hell, I'm human, not a damn demon like he is! He seems to not have feelings for his own goddamn brother!

"No," I finally said, "No, it's not happening."

"That wasn't a request."

"Fuck you!"

"You first."

The sound of a snap was heard. My eyes quickly shut themselves once I felt that I was no longer in the car next to Sam. It was all quiet now. Uncomfortably cold. I didn't feel my phone in my hand as I began to open my eyes.

I felt my heart race. Now, I was in a cement-like room, without the one thing that gave me security that didn't come from a person. I felt my pockets. My house keys, my wallet, and my earphones were gone.

I had nothing on me.

I looked up in defeat to Dean, who was in the room with me.

His eyes all black. His smirk engulfed with no emotion and with ill intentions. In his fist was that bone dagger thing.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" I asked.

No answer.

"I said, what the fuck do you want from me?!" I screamed at him.

All he did was make that disgusting smirk grow. He took a few steps towards me. I backed away from him, backing myself into one of the cold, dark grey walls.

Dean looked at his blade. Carefully placing the sharp edge on my left cheek.

I felt myself tremble with fear. I shut my eyes tightly as he leaned into my right ear.

"There's no need to be afraid," he said in a low, husky voice, his warm breath hitting my skin, making shivers go down my spine, "You have a gift. A gift that can help me."

The blade slowly slit down my cheek. Just a little cut. It hurt like hell! But, what? Where was that... glow coming from?

"Wh— What...?" my voice shaken.

"You aren't human."

He showed his teeth within the smirk, which was now an evil smile.

Where the slit was was now healed and gone. Like it never happened to begin with.

"Where's my shit, Dean?"

"Oh, you mean these?"

He held all of my things up with his free hand. Everything was in his back jeans pocket.

The first thing he threw on the floor was my house keys.

"Won't be needing those."

He put his blade under his arm as he began to open my wallet.

"Let's see what there is to know you. Name, Hayley Eden Monroe. Date of birth, October 13, 1997. Address," he chuckled, "Says it's this location."

Thoughts started racing again. I couldn't do anything but slide down the wall, and that wasn't even on purpose. I have no idea where we are, Dean is reading and getting my information (possibly my money, too), and I have no idea where Sam is!

He threw my wallet the same direction where he threw my keys. He threw my earphones along with them.

The last thing in his hand was my phone.

I looked up with big eyes at him.

"Dean, no. No!"

"It's just a rectangular device. What's on here that you ain't want me to see? Let's take a look, shall we?"

Venom. Venom with every spoken word.

"Passcode? Let's try... one, nine, nine, seven. Unlocked! Where should we go first? Photos? Social media? I know, your secret weapon."

My stomach was forming knots. Not the kind where you're nervous if your crush likes you back, but nervous someone can use something against you. Even if it's something you like.

"Ghost? Korn? Avenged Sevenfold? The Pretty Reckless?" he chuckled, "No surprise there... I see you have some classic rock here. Maybe you don't have to die today."

He tapped on my phone's screen as he pleased. The song Monster by Skillet began to play from it. Thank God, he's looking through a playlist rather than my entire music library.

"Fitting, isn't it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, very."

Dean's smile fell as he threw my phone against the wall. The music abruptly stopping, the actual phone itself shattering into pieces. All hitting the floor, sprinkling itself next to me.

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" was all I could say.

A chuckle was caught in his throat. He squatted down to my level. Placing the blade on my neck. Gently placing some pressure.

My nerves went crazy. This guy's insane!

"Do it. You destroyed the only thing I ever needed! Fucking do it!" I said, spitting in his face. My eyes shut. Waiting for what was to come.

"Scream at me like that again, and your head will end up on a silver platter."

Dean pulled away from me and stood back upright. I got up as well, but stayed in the corner of the room.

A tear was leaning on the ridge of my eye, eventually making it fall down my cheek. Being full of stress, frustration and anxiety will do it to you.

"Why me?" I asked.

"There's one thing Sam doesn't get. I knew you were kinda like me. Not human. You're... Special. I knew I needed you by my side."

"And you're no Keanu Reeves, yet you're here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aside from being more attractive than you? He's actually a genuine person, unlike someone in this room."

"Psh..."

"Tell me. How did all those girls like your tiny dick?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You think I'm compensating by having sex with girls?" he erupted in laughter, "You're pathetic. You know you wanna fuck me, too."

No, I really didn't. I stayed quiet as to not risk dying.

"That's what I thought."

My hands formed into fists. They dropped themselves to my sides. I felt myself struggling and shaking with fear and anger. He just makes me so mad!

The room began to shake. Dean lost his balance, but quickly caught himself before falling down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" he demanded.

"No!" I screamed, making the room shaking increase, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Hayley!"

Sam. Sam!

I began to feel that sense of security come back. My fists uncurled themselves, and the room began to calm itself down.

"SAM!!!" I yelled.

"Hayley!!!"

Banging came from one of the walls. Dean came up to me. He held me in one arm with the other with the blade against my neck once again.

"Shut. It," he said darkly.

"You wanna kill me? What happened to the "I need you by my side" shit?" I answered in a shaky voice.

Part of the wall was broken down. We both saw Sam panting lightly as he stepped into the room. I saw what was behind him - some sort of hallway. Were we in some house?

"Dean, you don't want to do this," Sam said calmly.

"She is mine," he growled.

"Unless you want me to pull a Lorena Bobbitt on you...," I muttered quietly before kicking him in the crotch hard.

Dean groaned loudly as he pulled the blade away from me. Hunched over in pain.

I made a run for it and went to Sam. He embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back. His arm pushed me lightly, signaling me to be behind him once more. I did what I was told.

I noticed Sam take out a small plastic bottle with a cross on it. He opened it.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said in a soft voice as he began to sprinkle the contents from it onto him.

His older brother bellowed in pain as smoke came off of his skin. His eyes all black once more.

"She isn't human!" he yelled.

"What?" he looked back at me.

"Your precious girlfriend isn't human. You can ask her yourself."

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. I pointed at Dean after I stepped into view from hiding. "I'm nobody's girlfriend! And I will never — never — be by your side!"

As I pointed at Dean, I saw him being pulled back by some sort of force. My eyes widened as reality started to hit me. I did that... I pinned Dean against the wall... This never happened before.

"Hayley...?" Sam looked down at me.

He gently pushed my arm down. I began to lower it, and Dean was off the wall. Landing on his feet.

"Believe me now?" he sneered.

Sam stared at Dean. Beginning to recite some sort of chant. I saw that it made Dean feel weak and in pain. I began to feel dizzy. A headache came as well.

"Sam... Sam, stop...," I said weakly.

"What? What happened?" he panicked.

"Whatever you're saying, it hurts," I said with a hand on my forehead, facing the floor.

"Crap... sorry," he said to me before facing Dean again. "You stay the hell away from her."

"Yeah, okay, right."

Sam led me away from that secluded room and into a lobby-looking area. The most noticeable thing was a table that looked like had a huge world map resin'd on the top of it with some leather chairs around it. There were a couple of men in the room also.

"Sam, who're they...?" I asked quietly.

"That's... Castiel, the one in the trench coat. And that's G- Chuck," he explained.

"Hi...," I said shyly to the two men.

"Hello," the man in the trench coat said in a deep voice, "I am Castiel, the angel of the Lord."

I— I'm not going to question anything at this point.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Hayley," the other man said.

"How do you know my name...?" I asked in confusion, concern mixed in my tone.

"I'm God, but everyone knows me as Chuck."

"You're God? As in the God?"

"Yes, but please, no need to use the G-word."

"Wait, so if you're... the Creator... Who was my first 80s band that I saw live?"

"Easy," Chuck said with a warm grin, "Bon Jovi, back in the February of 2017."

"No way, you saw Bon Jovi?" Sam smiled towards me.

"Hell yeah, I did! Man, he had so much energy that night! I got the tickets when I was-"

"19?" Chuck chuckled softly.

My cheeks heated up to a pink shade, a little embarrassed. "Yes."

"And Castiel?"

The other man looked over at me. His head cocked slightly to his left.

"Can I call you Cas?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're an angel, right?"

"That statement is correct."

"How? Do you fly or perform miracles?"

I could see a faint pair of black wings emerging from his back. But they were only seen with the lightning that suddenly came out of nowhere. I stepped back as I saw them, accidentally bumping into Sam. He held me by my shoulders to help me be upright.

"I perform miracles as needed. It is not needed now," he explained.

I slowly nodded.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is all too much for you to take in?" Sam asked down towards me.

"A... A little... I'm in the presence of the one man I stopped believing in for years — sorry about that...," I said at Chuck before facing Sam again, "There's an angel, Dean's a demon, I'm not even human!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Um... Hayley...?"

"What?"

"Your eyes... They're black..."

"What?! No... no no no no! They can't be! I'm not a fucking demon!" I exclaimed. "I was just fine using music to move and make people do shit! Hell, I can't even do that anymore because Dean destroyed my phone!"

"Oh, boy... This is all new to you...," Sam sighed.

"What? What is?"

"If you're a demon, how do you have feeling? A demon can't feel anything," Chuck chimed in, "Maybe you were possessed at one time?"

"I don't think so?"

"Thank God, your eyes are back to normal," Sam muttered to himself.

I began to feel weak again. More than likely because, no food was consumed.

"Hey, listen, why don't I take you to one of the rooms so you can relax a little?"

Looking up at Sam, I nodded my head.

The tall man led me away from the little group before saying a weak goodbye. Chuck waved, Castiel said his goodbye audibly.

"You can ask me anything if you want," Sam spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"About all this?" I asked.

He nodded as he looked between rooms down a hallway.

"Okay... What do demons do? Since my perception of them is all wrong..."

"For one thing, they can kill and hurt others. In your case, you don't seem like the type who'll do that. Uh, they can conjure up things, they can use—"

"This whole time... I could get my stuff back from Dean? How?" I unintentionally interrupted him.

"With a snap of your fingers, usually," he said simply right before opening a door that led into a bedroom.

We both walked into it. I looked around the room, which only consisted of a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a couple of shelves on the walls. It looked plain, if you ask me.

"This'll be your room, for now. Feel free to redecorate," Sam said.

"How?" I arched my brows, "I don't have anything with me..."

"Alright," he said, standing behind me, "Picture it in your head, focus, and snap."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath. I took another look around the plain-looking room. It was decent-sized, but it needed some taste in it. I pictured my bedroom back at home — cream walls, black furniture, black bedding, some band posters on the walls...

I raised my left hand, closing my eyes, and snapping my fingers. I saw that glow for half a second before I opened my eyes. It- It looked just like my room!

"Woah!" Sam said in surprise.

I gasped and smiled widely like a little kid. I began to look around the room again. My hand rubbed itself against my bedding, and it felt exactly like mine back at home! Almost like velvet, but a little softer than that.

"I did it!" I said happily.

"Yeah, you did," he chuckled, "Um, how old are you? If I can ask."

"23, why?" I smiled up at him.

He was looking at the band posters that showed up on the walls randomly – Ghost, Korn, My Chemical Romance, and Eve to Adam.

"No reason. Just, wow," he chuckled once again, "Not sure if it's because you're female, but you have a better sense of style than Dean and I."

I grinned proudly at myself. My first time conjuring up my bedroom? And it actually ends up the way I wanted it to be?

I don't know what came over me, but I just walked over to the tall man and just hugged him tightly around his waist. He raised his arms up before hugging me back.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded, looking up at him, then looking back down, "Yeah, just... Thank you..."

"It's the least we could do," he smirked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!"

I pictured what Dean has in his hand before throwing them aside in that room. Just the thought of it pissed me off...

I raised my left hand and snapped my fingers once again. My house keys, earphones, wallet, and my now not broken phone appeared on the bed. I immediately let go of Sam and got my phone. I began to turn it on, and everything worked! It was like Dean never touched it! Like a spoiled teen, I hugged it.

Sam flashed me a smile. "If you need me, I'll be in the room next to yours, mine."

I nodded at him. "Thanks."

He gave me one last grin before leaving the room.

I looked around once more before I found a closet in my room. I opened it. Flicked the lights on in it as well.

Empty.

I smiled at myself. If I can conjure up a whole bedroom, I can do the same for my clothes.

Picturing everything that I wear every time I leave the house and what I wear to bed, I snapped with my left hand's fingers. And lo and behold, all of my clothing appeared!

I flicked the lights off and closed the closet door before sitting on the bed. I just took a look around my room again. It felt like I was home again, but the hallway outside the room reminded me that I wasn't physically home.

And now that I know demons can do shit easier than humans...

I pictured myself in zero makeup, a baggy shirt, short shorts, and a pair of below-the-ankle socks — all black, of course. I snapped, and I felt my clothing change. I felt more comfortable in this! And my face doesn't feel like it was melting off!

My stomach growled. I'm guessing it's been a few hours now. I didn't feel like conjuring food up. I wanted to feel... normal now. No more demon shit, no more fighting, no more Gods and angels and anything in between.

I walked out my room, leaving the door open, and knocked on the door that was next to my room. Sam answered. Checking me out. I didn't mind it coming from him.

"Hey, I see you got comfortable," he grinned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry," I answered.

"Oh, crap, I forgot," his smile fell, "What do you feel like having? I can make it for you."


	3. One Step at a Time

It was nice of Sam to make me some bone broth knowing it was a comfort food. But being in their kitchen watching him make it made me realize that Sam and Dean live here alone, and they needed their kitchen stocked up. And I'm not doing it the easy way, either.

I was now on one of the couches that was scattered in another room filled with books. Sam did say he wanted to do some research on how I'm a demon...

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip of the broth, which went through my body with comfort and warmth.

"You're welcome," he smiled, watching me.

"You know you guys need to go shopping, right?" I smirked.

"Don't remind me," he chuckled, "I'm getting tired of getting takeout almost every night."

"We should go sometime!"

"What?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind getting you guys groceries..."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna feel, normal? At least for a little while."

"Maybe Cas can go with you," he grinned. "Hey Cas!"

Castiel appeared into the room, a little too close to me considering he conjured himself into the room next to the couch. I jumped, making sure I didn't spill any of the broth.

"Yes?" he said with that gruff voice.

"How would you like to go shopping with Hayley?" Sam gestured towards me.

Castiel turned, facing me. I smirked as I waved at him.

"Shopping? Of what kind? And with what money?" he asked.

"Groceries. Food, drinks, anything the kitchen needs," he explained.

"I'll pay for it, Cas, no problem," I said.

"Now?"

"When I'm done with the soup Sam made," I grinned up at the man that I now know is an angel.

He nodded as he waited for me. I ended up drinking the broth rather quickly. It was filling, to say the least.

Sam took the now empty mug from me and replaced it with the keys to the Impala.

I took the keys, then looked down at myself. All I needed were shoes, and since the entrance to this place is close by...

I raised my right hand and snapped my fingers. The socks that I wore were now replaced with black heels. I usually wore them when I'm out with someone.

And I conjured up my phone and wallet as well, thank God...

Each step I took made a clicking noise on the floor.

"Ready to go, Cas?" I smiled up at the man. Even with heels on, he's still taller than me.

"Yes," he smiled back.

"Aight. Sam, we're leaving!" I called out before getting out of the place that I now know is a bunker.

"Be careful!" Sam called out to us from another room.

Castiel and I made it to the Impala. Every time I see it now, I just feel drawn to it. Like I was meant to take care of it. I dunno...

We both got in — me in the driver's seat, him in the passenger's. I started its engine. The purring from that alone made me feel at ease. We buckled in, and I began to drive away.

I focused on finding a grocery store while driving, since I wasn't familiar with the area just yet. Plus knowing I'll have to be here for a while made me need to make a mental note to do so.

"Hayley, is it?" Castiel said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Did you know you were a demon somehow?"

"I wouldn't say a demon, just a person who could do... things."

"Mmm. I'm disappointed that you injured and infected a man at that bar."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment. "I'm right there with ya..."

"Why'd you do it?"

"To make Dean leave me alone, which didn't work, as you can see..."

"How do you mean?"

"I thought I could scare him off. See, before I found out what I am, I used songs that I like and make them a reality. I played this song called Rats by this band I like, Ghost. The song is about rats spreading the bubonic plague onto people. I... just did it to one person hoping he'd get the message and leave me alone..."

My eyes were just shifting from the road to a nearby grocery store that I wasn't particularly familiar with. But it'll do.

"I see. Why would anyone glorify that virus?" he asked with his brows arched.

"I dunno, Cas. I just know it was part of the theme the album it's on."

"Which is?"

"Death, mainly."

I pulled the car into the parking lot. A space closest to the door that wasn't the handicapped parking.

Castiel and I both got out. I locked it before we went in.

"What are you planning on getting?" he asked.

"I'm getting everything that kitchen needs," I smiled, "Just the main things. Do you know what the guys like?"

"I think I have an idea," he said as he began to look around.

He got a basket. I got a cart.

"We can split up. I'm pretty sure you can tell I'm the only one with heels like these, right?"

Castiel looked down at my feet before nodding.

"Let's go onward, o'great magical one," I joked.

He smiled at me before going his own way.

I leaned against the handle of the cart as I began to walk down the aisles of the store. The clicking from my heels against what looked like vinyl tile flooring made me concentrate a bit.

The guys' fridge looked pretty empty... They literally needed everything... Eggs, milk, cheese... Fruits, vegetables... Cold cereal? For those days we won't feel like cooking, so yes. Same with crackers and soda crackers... Honey? Hell yeah. Canned soup? Yes! Spices? Oh you know we'll need a few of them to flavor things up. The boys can't just use salt and pepper for everything. Frozen pizza? Yup, for the lazy nights. Frozen meats? I could cook for them. Or for Sam only, if Dean remains a demon... Pasta? Yes. Hot sauce? Most definitely. Soda? Just a case of Coke, as a treat. Beer? Maybe. Oooh, wine! I'm definitely going to need a few bottles... Rosé... a random red one... Moscato... Tequila? Vodka? Yes... Need them all! Chips? Maybe we can have nacho nights... Dip also. More than one, obviously. Bottled water is a must.

Are those... pumpkin pies? Oh thank God it's the middle of September! I got four in my cart with everything else.

The cart was starting to get heavy. I could make it feel lighter, but I promised myself that I would do this like a normal person.

A man with a basket whistled at me. Why? Just why? He has no idea who he's messing with...

"Hey, pretty lady," he started, "What are you doing here all alone?"

He came into view. Tannish skin, black hair, a white tank top, his black boxers showing with white, really baggy shorts on. White sneakers, too.

"Buying food. Leave me alone," I said in the nicest way possible.

"Hey, why be hostile? You're too beautiful to act this way. Why don't you act more lady-like and come back to my place?" he smirked.

"No," I simply said.

"C'mon! I'm not leaving 'til you say yes."

He's gonna make me do it... He really is.

I felt anger build up. I stared at the man. I saw his smile quickly fade into a frightened look. I'm guessing my eyes turned black in front of him.

"I said no," I said calmly.

The man didn't even say anything. He just ran away from me.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Doing so calmed me down. The clicking of my heels calmed me as well.

Alright, back to shopping... I think I got everything for now.

I walked down the aisles until I found Castiel. His basket was looking pretty full. A bag of chips, a small carton of eggs, a case of beer, toilet paper for some reason, and a magazine? He's an angel. I won't blame him for trying.

"Hey, Cas!" I smiled towards him.

"Hello, Hayley. I think I have gotten everything," he said as he raised the basket. He looked into the cart, his eyes widening. "We're getting all of that?"

I chuckled, "Yes. Have you seen their inventory? And don't worry, I'm paying for everything."

He nodded as we both went into the checkout line. The only one that was open. How annoying...

Is that... Dean coming in? No. It couldn't be...

The cashier began scanning all of our items, but then screamed. I looked up and saw Dean. Now in a different outfit. Holding a gun up at us.

Knots formed in my stomach terribly. Man, he doesn't know how to quit!

"Hayley," he said calmly.

"Dean?" I said the same way, "What are you doing here...?"

"Shut it. You took Baby. You're here with Cas, shopping? Come on, man! You're better than this!" he said angrily.

"Dean, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Castiel said at him.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, never tell a demon to calm down," he smirked. His eyes turned black on cue.

Castiel put his basket down on the conveyor belt before throwing a punch at Dean. Dean growled, chuckling right after.

I saw Castiel's eyes glow a blueish white. A bright glow came about around the two, and they disappeared.

I was left alone.

The cashier looked at me in fear. I chuckled weakly.

"Boy drama, am I right...?" I said in attempt to lighten the mood.

The cashier stayed quiet, just staring at me.

I sighed and took out a couple of hundreds, giving it to the cashier.

"You're about to see something else that seems impossible. Keep the change," I said with a small smile.

I walked out of the store. Hopping back in the Impala. My head immediately hit the steering wheel after I locked and buckled myself in. It activated the horn for a second. From this moment forward, I knew my life will never be back to normal...

I lifted my head up. My hand also. I snapped. Everything that Castiel and I got in there was now in the back seat of the thing and a few bags next to me.

Before I started the car, I took my phone out. A new text?

Hey, it's Sam, it read.

I smiled softly. Called the number it came from.

"Hayley!" Sam answered in a panic, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Dean escaped with a gun. I couldn't go anywhere because you have the Impala. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. All he did was pull that gun on me and Cas. Cas and him disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"You know, vanished? Conjured themselves out?"

"Please come back as soon as you can. I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I'll be right there."

And the call ended.

I groaned loudly as I hit my head against the steering wheel once again. Honking the horn a few but multiple times.

There was just enough light outside the vehicle that I saw my eyes turn black in the rear view mirror. It didn't shock me, honestly. It actually looks... fitting...? Hm, I just need to know how to control it. I let them stay black for the time being.

I started the engine. Finally driving away from the grocery store.

Stepping on the gas pedal, the wheels squealed against the pavement. Making the car go faster. Unintentional making some bags fall onto the floor. I am really glad no glass broke... Sam and Dean would kill me if any type of liquor was spilled on the interior... Or, just Sam...

I didn't realize how fast I was driving because I felt the vehicle turn to its side as I made it back to the location.

I turned the car's headlights on. The light showed me that Sam was waiting for me outside. He ran up to the passenger's side, opened the door, then his expression fell.

"Crap, forgot about this. Do you mind...?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied.

I raised a hand up and snapped. Every single bag that was in this car has now disappeared, hopefully into their kitchen.

Sam was able to get in and buckle in.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"I'll give you directions. Just go!" he panicked.

My nerves went crazy once again. The tires squealed loudly away from the place. Sam gave me a few directions, which took a little while to get to the destination.

"Sam?" I asked as I broke the silence.

He looked towards me.

"How'd you get my number?" I finally asked. I'm guessing Dean got mine by snapping, but I have no idea how Sam got it.

"From Chuck," he provided a warm smile, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask for it."

"It's fine," I smiled back the same to him.

The road was steady. There was a roll of thunder. I began to relax, just a bit. Rain always relaxed me, but now? On the road where the sun was going down? Great...

The rain came down in a downpour. I bit my lip nervously.

"Hey, Sam? Does water affect a demon?" I asked without thinking.

"Only if it's holy water. Water from the rain won't do anything to you," he chuckled lightly.

"Oh... Did you find out how I became a demon? Because I have no idea how..."

"I know you have to sell your soul to a crossroads demon. You'll live ten more years after you do that, then you die and become one. But those demons don't have the feelings you have. You're like, a human with demon powers. I couldn't find anything."

"I see."

So I'm a rare find? Interesting...

"Yeah, I never did any of that. I never met a demon in my life. The first time was from meeting Dean that night," I admitted.

Sam remained quiet. His gaze went between me and the windshields. I didn't mind, though. It didn't feel like he wanted to do anything with me like his older brother did.

We did make it a few minutes later. Castiel and Dean were still fighting, and Castiel had some blood splattered onto his face and clothing. My eyes widened. I stepped on the brake pedal when they came into view.

Dean was the first one to look up at us. I started to feel uneasy. His evil smirk went directly towards me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Sam looking worried. As I parked the Impala and was about to get out, Sam reaches his arm to me and grabbed my arm, signaling me to stop.

I turned my head toward him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"You don't have to do this," he began.

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

Dean started to come towards us. Sam ultimately let me go. I stepped out of the vehicle as Sam stayed in it.

"Hayley," he sneered.

"What?" I spat out, crossing my arms.

"Nope, that won't happen."

He raised his arm with the blade in his hand, about to attack me.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"No!" I screamed in fear.

I quickly raised my hand towards him. Seeing that he was now unable to move. His eyes turned black. You could see the anger rising within him. Less and less emotion coming through.

He was slowly starting to move under my power. It made my confidence in holding him still fall. I began to back up seeing his legs moving.

"There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide," he said.

I quickly turned around and began to run. Don't ask how I'm able to run in heels. I've been so used to it.

I heard Dean's footsteps following me. And he was catching up in such a short time.

My mind began to race. Why does he want to kill me?! Wait!

I thought for a second. Less than a second, actually. I snapped. I was no longer running away from the man. I was now in the backseat of the Impala with Sam right in front of me. Castiel next to him.

Sam jumped as he saw me.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled when I turned back and saw Dean charging towards us.

Sam drove away from the location. I leaned back in my seat. I felt my heart wanting to pound out of my chest. Catching my breath, it was starting to begin to calm itself.

I turned back again and just stared. Stared at a Dean who was just standing there. Motionless. No emotion. Not even the rudimentary sense of good or evil, right or wrong... Sorry, but you know what I mean.

"Are you okay, Hayley?" Castiel asked me as he turned back to look at me.

"Yes, yes I'm okay, thanks," I said softly, "Are you?"

"Yes. We angels tend to heal in a shorter amount of time than a human," he explained. Come to think of it, the blood wasn't on his face and clothing anymore.

"I'm glad you're okay. And, not gonna lie, you running in heels was kind of scary to watch," Sam joked, "From what I know, girls who can do that should be feared."

I smiled at his comment. But he was right in a way. I began to take my heels off, and my feet felt like they needed to stay elevated when I had to step on them again.

Now I could relax, even for a little while. My eyelids started to make themselves feel heavy. I felt defeated by them. I closed them as soon as I made myself lay on my side on the back seats of this thing. The hand that was holding my heels made them drop. My body could feel itself being relaxed and ready to rest. I didn't care if I was soaking wet now. Can a demon get sick like a person? I don't know, and i will find that out soon. I couldn't stay awake much longer...

I was out like a light...


	4. Better Than Me

I woke up in a different location. I was no longer in the back seat of the Impala, but rather in my bed. So warm and comfortable, I didn't want to wake up.

My eyes fluttered themselves open as I felt light hit my eyelids. That definitely did not come from the sun. I saw that my room's door was open. The view of the bunker's hallway was in view. So last night wasn't a dream...

After stretching, my eyes wandered down to my body. I wasn't in the clothes I was in the night before either. Wait, that means... Shit, one of the guys must've undressed me. Just the thought of it made my cheeks heat up to a red tint. Fuck, what if they did something with me?!

I saw that my phone was next to me. Battery full. That never changed. I unlocked it. No new notifications. No new texts. No missed calls. But from seeing my reflection on the black part of the screen, I saw that my eyes were completely black. It scared me for a second, but then remembered it was a part of me now. I took a deep breath before getting out of bed.

I shuffled my bare feet across the floor as I started to make my bed. Smoothing out the blanket, putting the pillows where they go, putting the little black and red stuffed spider in the middle of it. Don't judge me for having a stuffed animal on the bed.

My feet shuffled towards the closet. I changed out of what was put on me — an oversized dark grey AC/DC shirt — and into my usual all-black outfit. Black heeled boots to go along with it.

Shit, I have no idea where the bathroom is in this place... And I haven't heard from Sam at all. Oh well, gotta use my senses.

I took my phone with me out of the room. It took me a couple of tries to find the right room before entering it. Clunks tailed behind me with every step I took.

My hand found the light switch. Turning the lights on, I closed and locked the door behind me. I snapped my fingers realizing that I don't have toiletries in this place, either. I freshened myself up for the day a few minutes after.

Looking myself in the mirror, I decided to do my makeup. The casual look. Or, what's casual to me. I conjured up eyeliner and mascara and got to work. Once I was satisfied with how it came out, I snapped them away. Fixing my hair a bit before leaving the bathroom.

With my phone in my hand, I flicked the lights off and left the bathroom.

I was making my way to the kitchen until I saw Sam's bedroom door open a crack. I stopped in my tracks as I looked from what the crack provided. He was wide awake. Shirtless. Dark jeans and boots strapped on. Looking at his phone. I licked and bit my lip when he stood up. I saw that he looked the type to work out. He also had a small tattoo that looked like a pentagram in the sun on his left peck. His hair a bit messy but it framed his face perfectly. He slipped a shirt on before making his way to the door. Shit, did he see me?

I quickly hurried to the kitchen. The clunks getting a bit louder than I like them to be as I hurried away from the bedrooms.

I took a look around the kitchen. Almost everything, if not actually everything, looked like it was made out of stainless steel. The lack of color... I didn't let it bother me. This isn't my place, after all.

I opened the fridge to see what I can make for Sam and myself. I saw that the groceries I have gotten last night were here! The dairy, fruits, vegetables, everything!

Taking four eggs out, I placed them on the counter next to the stovetop. My phone next to the eggs. I started to heat up one of them. The one closest to me. I placed a pan with some butter on it on top of it.

Cracking two eggs at a time into the hot pan, I snapped, making two plates show up on the counter as well.

The butter was frying the eggs. As this happened, I began to sing. On instinct, because that only happens when I shower.

"You... have never stood this close to where you want to be. You... have always waited in the shallows between me and the deep blue sea. You never want me to appear. You never wanted to be over. You never wanted to reach out to the edge of time. While you sleep in earthly delight, someone's flesh is rotting tonight. Like no other to you. What you've done, you cannot undo," I sang, pointing to my phone. It automatically started playing the song I was singing, Witch Image by Ghost, "I... have always kept you closer than you've known. I... I am riding in the shadows behind you on a pale white horse. You never want me to appear. You never want this to be over. Someone's flesh is rotting tonight. Like no other to you. What you've done, you cannot undo. While you sleep in early delight, still your soul will suffer this plight. Like your father in Hell, what you've sold, you cannot unsell."

The guitar solo of the song gave me enough time to get the bacon out of the freezer. I placed the two sets of eggs on the plates. There was also time to conjure up two mugs of coffee. I made mine with milk, creamer, and really sweet with sugar. I left the other one alone as I have no idea how Sam takes his.

I sang again, and on cue, Sam entered the kitchen. His smile radiated the room. He remained quiet and just listened and watched.

"While you sleep in earthly delight, someone's flesh is rotting tonight. Like no other to you. What you've done, you cannot undo. While you sleep in earthly delight, still your soul will suffer this plight. Like a mother would save her own child from digging a grave."

"Nice lungs," he chuckled, "What song is that?"

"Oh, Witch Image by Ghost. That band I mentioned yesterday. Their songs are pretty good," I smirked, "I hope you didn't mind this. I made us some food."

"And coffee?" he smiled.

"Yes," I lied. I mean in a way I didn't lie because I conjured it up.

The song changed to (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. A good Fall song, if I do say so myself.

I heard Sam humming along to it while he was preparing his mug of coffee the way he liked it. I finished frying some strips of bacon for us, placing them on the plates. I didn't see a toaster nor bread, so I snapped and made a slice appear on both plates. Both slices lightly browned and buttered.

I turned the stovetop off when I was finished cooking. I snapped once again for some salt and pepper to appear on top of our eggs. Also, a couple of forks.

Sam smiled, smelling what I just made.

"Smells good," he grinned happily, "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

I chuckled as I turned the music off my phone and stuffed it in my short shorts' pocket. I handed him a plate, following him out of the kitchen with the other plate and the mug in my hands. We both sat down at the table with the world map on the top of it.

I nibbled on the toast while eyeing Sam. He cut into his eggs. The yolk a little runny, but he ate it with his pupils dilating a little. He smiled at me as he continued to eat.

"That's really good," he said with a kid-like smile.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled back.

I ate mine also. It was juicy, full of flavor. My mouth watered with each bite I took. I don't remember making food this good before.

"What happened last night?" I asked after my first sip of coffee.

Sam swallowed his bite of the toast. "After you fell asleep? I brought you here. Cas changed your clothes because he thought you'd end up sick in something soaking wet. I called Chuck up, and he kind of helped me with the whole Dean situation."

That answers my question as to if someone took advantage of me while I was passed out.

"Where's Dean now?" I asked before chewing on my slice of bacon.

"Tied up on a chair over a devil's trap," he faced down his plate.

"Devil's trap?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a symbol we use to trap demons so they don't escape. Sorry, forgot you didn't know," he gave me a warm smile, "Just make sure you don't step into one. Ever. You won't be able to escape in one. Even by snapping."

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled back.

I ate my breakfast rather fast. I drank my coffee right after finishing. Sam finished his meal and drink also. He took our dirty dishes back to the kitchen and washed them.

I stood up and stretched. Waiting for him to finish, but he came out just a couple of minutes later.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I looked up at him.

"I'm going to do some research. If you plan on seeing Dean, take this," he handed me the bottle with a cross on it, "Sprinkle some of that on him if he gets hostile towards you."

I looked at it and nodded. "Aye aye, Captain," my lips formed into a grin, "Research on what?"

"This whole mess," he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Hey! No fair, you're a lot taller than me!" I chuckled while flattening my hair.

He chuckled also. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

And to that, he disappeared. I allowed myself to wander around the bunker. Just to see what rooms they had here. Since I have my own room here, maybe it's about time to break the lease with my landlord? I dunno. I have my furniture, but I can't just make them all appear here. Or can I? Maybe if I find empty or unused rooms... I need permission from Sam first. I'd ask Dean since he seems to be the one in charge, but he's a demon and won't cooperate on the subject. I'll ask Sam about it another time.

The clunking of my boots went along with every step I took again. Silence in the hallways. I looked in every room to make sure which is which.

The den.

The library.

The kitchen.

My room.

Sam's room.

The bathroom.

Another bedroom with guns hooked onto the walls. Guessing this is Dean's room.

The room Sam busted me out of, which was now empty.

I made my way to their basement. Scattered boxes everywhere, and the scent of stuffiness in the air. But, what's this? I saw a little opening. Light coming from it. Curiosity got the best of me, so I followed it into a secret room.

I saw Dean the way Sam explained. Tied up to a chair with that symbol underneath him. His eyes were all black, but they went back to normal once he saw me.

"Dean?" I asked softly, "You okay?"

"Hayley. Such a good little girl," he smirked.

Not really answering my question there...

I saw that the symbol was huge. I made sure I didn't step on it.

"What are you doing here?" he stared at me.

"I was just looking around and found this room," I replied.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Dean smirked, "Why do you keep coming back? You just can't get enough?"

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment. "I can't make sure you're okay?"

"Just making sure I'm okay. That wasn't the attitude I got from you last night."

"You charged at me! You were about to kill me!" I held the bottle tightly in my hand, which felt warmer than I originally thought.

An awkward silence between us.

"You looked pretty sexy running in those heels," he smirked darkly, "Mind showing me that again in those?"

I stayed quiet.

"I said—"

"I heard you, asshole."

"That isn't very lady-like."

"I don't care."

"Oh? Why is that? Is it because you want to live in a world where women are treated equal as men? Want to be seen as strong? I know girls like you. You put on the mask of appearing strong and independent when really you just want someone to understand you. Is that it?"

I glared at him, which just made his smirk grow.

"You want to be loved, but you push it away. Why? Hell, Sammy up there loves you, and you're too blind to see it."

My grip on the bottle got a bit stronger.

"Shut up," I muttered softly.

"You know I'm right, so why not let anyone in? Did someone hurt you in the past? Were you not loved as a child?"

My finger pushed the little tab on the cap of the bottle, thus opening it. I squirted Dean with the holy water. It made him growl and bellow in pain. His eyes turned black. He chuckled through the pain as the smoke arose his skin.

"A demon using holy water on another demon. That's just adorable."

I sighed. Pushing the tab on the cap again to close. My body leaned itself against the wall. Cold, smooth. I managed to slide down it easily. I hugged one leg while the other stretched out in front of me, almost going into the devil's trap.

"Do you really want to know about me?" I asked up at him.

"Blow me away," he smirked once again.

"I grew up in a loving family. Both parents having a hobby relating to horror. Hell, I wouldn't be mad if they made me a demon. As for not letting anyone in, you're right. You're totally right. Every guy I came into contact with just wanted to fuck me and leave. I had the feeling the same thing would come from you. Oh my God, that guy didn't deserve to be bitten by a fucking rat..." I felt my eyes tearing up, but I blinked the tears away, "Now I'm staying here because Sam is letting me, and you? Huh, yeah, you're attractive, but you're a homicidal bitch."

"That was an adorable speech. Do you want a standing ovation?" Dean sneered at me.

I stayed quiet and just stared.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" he asked, "Why don't you use one of your little songs to hurt me? Isn't that why you're down here?"

Actually, no, that's not why. It's something about him. Is it because I've always been attracted to the bad guy? I don't know. Sam is the complete opposite of him, and I'm attracted to him as well.

Little squeaking came from near the corner of the room. I looked to my right side, and there was a rat. I smiled at it as it rubbed up against me. It... it isn't attacking me? But why?

"A rat, again?" Dean rolled his blackened eyes.

I petted the little thing, and that actually brought me a sense of serenity. I'm still confused about where it came from.

"Zip it," I pointed at him.

Dean smirked again. It quickly faded once he saw he couldn't speak. He moved his lips, but his voice didn't come out. It felt nice for him to be quiet, my God!

"You're a cutie, aren't you?" I said at the little rodent.

It squeaked up at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked it.

I raised a hand up. Snapping in the process. A little carrot stick appeared. I gave it to the little rat, and it ate it next to me. It was so cute watching it hold it in its little hands while it ate.

It hit me.

"Are you the little guy who bit the man at the bar?" I asked softly.

I saw Dean roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. The rat looked up at me, wiggled its nose, and continued eating. I snapped it up a little water bottle so it could drink.

Huh. The little thing must've followed me all the way here. Wait, that means...

"Hayley!"

We all looked up at Sam, who came running into the room.

"What?!" I panicked, standing up.

The rat walked into my hand carrying the rest of its carrot stick.

"You have a visitor up...stairs. Is that a rat?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, he's friendly," I smiled down at it, "It's the one who infected that guy at the bar."

"What?! No, no, no. That thing can't stay with us," his voice began to shake a bit.

"Relax, Sam. It won't hurt you. Plus, I'm the one who conjured it up. It won't hurt you unless I tell him to."

I petted the rat in my hand.

"So, who is it?"

"Follow me."

I snapped once more. Allowing Dean to speak again when we both left the room.

The rat squeaked a couple of times. Its nose twitched again, smelling the air.

"What is it, boy?" I asked it.

I carefully placed it down. It scurried away from us, as if it was looking for something. Or someone.

It stopped in front of a man. He had dirty blond hair, an olive green collared shirt, open, over a dark mustard yellow shirt. Mineral-washed blue jeans. The man picked it up, petting it gently.

"Whose bubonic plague rat is this? He's adorable," he stated before looking up.

His brows raised when Sam and I came into view. I felt like I couldn't move.

"You're Hayley, correct?" he smiled at me.

I nodded. "Yes? How do you know my na—"

"That's Lucifer," Sam sighed, "Did you conjure him up somehow?"

"I'm not—"

"Sammy, she's trying," he said to him, handing me the rat back, "And so what if she did?" He looked at me. "You used those songs about me, didn't you?"

"What is he talking about?" Sam looked concerned.

I sighed as I put the rat on the floor, "Ghost sings about the devil most of the time..."

"That's my girl," Lucifer grinned towards me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"I said, that's my girl," he chuckled, "I see you have your mom's attitude. Oh, but using your powers to hurt people, you got that from me."

My eyes slowly widened themselves.

"What? But my mom always said my dad's an actor, and he played...," then, it hit me, "Dad...?"

"Oh-Kay. Hayley, you're not going anywhere near him," Sam said sternly. "He actually made my life a living Hell. I don't want you falling into the same trap."

"But... I know it's him. I mean, it's been years, but it's him," I rambled, "That's the man who was in my life for a majority of the time."

"And?"

"He's... my dad..."

I looked up at Lucifer, who just smiled back down at me.

"He's not staying here," Sam said in the same stern tone.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Lucifer answered him.

He looked down to see the rat climbing up his person, chuckling lightly at it. He handed it to me again, now that I'm closer to him.

"Little guy needs a name," he grinned at me before looking at Sam, "I'm staying."

"The Hell you are."

"Sammy, let's not forget she can make your life a living Hell, also," Lucifer chimed in.

"She would never do that," he glared at him.

They both looked at me while I was petting my rat. It squeaked at me, laying down in my palm, about to go to sleep.

"Oh, but she can. She may not be heartless, but she can be if you push her to it," he smirked.

Sam looked between us. His face said that he didn't want to believe what Lucifer just told him, but he also knows what I can do.

"Hayley, you're staying with us," was all he could say, "You stay the Hell away from her."

"You're so cute when you're angry," Lucifer chuckled lightly.

Sam walked away from us.

I carefully held the rat in my hand while it slept. Lucifer went next to me. His hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'll be going, but you know how to reach me," he grinned down at me.

My head nodded, and right after, Lucifer disappeared.

I sighed quietly to myself. The heels clunked once again, me going back to my room. I carefully placed the rat on an unused pillow. He curled up in his sleep. I should get him a cage and that little hamster ball you put them in so they can move around freely without getting hurt...

I snapped my fingers, and came about a decent-sized rat cage and a hamster ball on a nearby dresser. For his food and water, I can just get things from the kitchen for him.

Lucifer was right - he does need a name. But what name would fit a dark-furred rat riddled with the black plague?

I know!

"Does the name Tobi fit you?" I asked the rat softly.

Its ears twitched a bit, which made me spread a small smile.

"Tobi, it is," I sighed somewhat happily.

I don't know what to do now. I know Sam doesn't want Lucifer in this place, but I have so many things to ask. I just need to know things straight from the source.

Letting my mind rest from the racing thoughts, I focused on him and him alone. I pictured the man that was once here before he disappeared.

"You rang?" Lucifer's voice said in my room.

My lips spread a child-like smile up at him. "Hey!" I said happily.

"How ya doin', champ?" he asked as he looked around the room. You can see his smile growing as he did so.

"I'm alright. How about you?" I asked, watching him look around.

"Me? Peachy," he chuckled before sitting next to me on the bed, being careful of Tobi, "Did you name him yet?"

"Yeah! I named him Tobi."

"Tobi?"

"Named him after the singer for Ghost, Tobias Forge."

"Ah, I see. Good name choice."

"Thanks. Listen, I know Sam doesn't want you here, but I have so many things to ask you," I confessed.

"Go for it," he smirked at me.

"Are you really the devil?"

I saw his eyes glow red. With some light, I also saw wings that were barely there, but you can see a silhouette of them.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Wow, um, can... can I do that?"

"Well, see, no, because I thought you'd have more fun as a demon. Your mom said she wanted you to be normal no matter what. A little part of me knew you didn't want that, so, the next best thing? I made you part demon," he explained.

"Ah, okay."

"Anything else?" he petted Tobi carefully without waking him.

"So, you're really my dad?" I arched my brows.

"Your name's Hayley Eden Monroe, your birthday's on October 13th, you're about to turn 24, your favorite bands are Ghost and Boys Like Girls, your favorite color is black, your favorite movie is The Lost Boys, your favorite tv show is The Hills, your blood type is AB-, your mother's name is Athena Monroe, your—"

He was getting everything right. And I mean everything. I just met this guy, and I never told him anything about myself, and he was just repeating everything he knows about me to me.

"—school, you attended two different colleges, now you're here," Lucifer ended.

"You are my dad...," I mustered up to say.

I felt tears rim up to my waterline. I didn't even bother to blink them away.

"Where'd you go all this time?" I asked, my voice now a bit shaky.

"Don't cry, Hay. I had to go back to Hell, take care of things," he explained, "But I'm here now."

I nodded. Lucifer came around the bed and hugged me.

"Did anyone hurt you?" he asked into my hair.

I sniffled once. "One guy, kind of..."

"Who?" his eyes had that reddish glow once more.

"Dean..."

"Dean? That short guy who thinks he's all that?" he chuckled, "Come on, him?"

"He's a demon. Again, supposedly..."

"Ooh, I see. I'd kill him, buuuuut something tells me I shouldn't do that since he'll just come back somehow," he explained.

I nodded. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Now, don't cry over an asshole like him, okay?"

I nodded again.

"If anyone else hurts you like that, tell me, and I'll take care of them."

"Thanks, Dad...," I smiled up at him.

His eyes stopped glowing. His smile radiated towards me.

"You don't know how much I missed you calling me that."

I giggled softly. "And you don't know how much I missed you. Hey, why don't we spend the day together? To catch up?"

"I don't see why not. Wanna bring Tobi with us?"

"Can we?"

"I won't get in between my little girl and her beloved plague rat," he smirked.

Tobi squeaked, walking up to us. He lifted a little paw up as he looked up at Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled, "And he seems like he wants to go with us."

I pulled away from those two to get the hamster ball. It looked see-through so Tobi can see where he was going.

I opened it, and he walked into it. I closed it, and put him on the floor. We both watched him walk around in the ball freely and around the room.

"Ready to go?" Lucifer asked as he picked Tobi up in the hamster ball.

"Yeah."

He held my hand in his free one. Tobi in his other.

"Let's go."

We three were now out of the bunker. I looked around, and we were now in a cemetery. My smile faded as it hit me where we were.

"You okay?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, just a little creeped out by being here..."

Lucifer laughed. "Your father is the literal devil, and you're afraid of being in this place?"

He was right.

"No spirit will hurt you, and I'm sure as Hell no skeleton or zombie will hurt you."

"Fine," I cracked a little grin, "But if zombies come back to life and they try to eat us, I'm getting the fuck out."

"Fair enough. You need to stop watching all those zombie shows like you're a human."

"How do you know I used to—"

"I'm your dad, Hayley. I know everything you've done."

Lucifer places Tobi on the ground. He squeaked as he began to freely run around the graves that surrounded us.

We both walked around. The only noise we heard were the wind blowing, our feet over the rocks and gravel, and the occasional squeak that came from Tobi.

"How did you manage to get tangled up with the Winchesters, Hay?" Lucifer asked me.

The events of that day flooded in my head.

"That's... a long story," I sighed.

"I have a lifetime," he chuckled, "Tell me."

"Okay um... I got ready for my day, which was the usual hang out at the bar and watch people go at it with each other because of me. I usually manipulated people to see them fight and do other shit. Uh, after getting my first drink, I met Dean. He started hitting on me, telling me he's a demon and showed me his eyes. He made me a little uncomfortable, but he kept pushing it. I conjured up Tobi, and he bit and infected a random bar goer, just to prove to Dean what I could do to him so he could leave me alone. That didn't work, so he took me out of the bar and back to some hotel room he was staying in with Sam. I pissed him off by making him recite one of my favorite Ghost songs and by kissing me, which worked for literally a second. Fast forward to last night, Dean tried to kill me, and Sam drove me away from him back to the bunker."

"Oh, so because Dean was being his usual asshole self, you just did what he told you to do just so he can shut up, pretty much?"

"Yup," I sighed, "And, Sam likes me now. He's been protecting me from his own brother from hurting me..."

"I forbid that."

"What?"

"You're not ending up in a relationship with any of those two. I don't care how much you like 'em, but it won't happen."

I nodded automatically. I realize I'm an adult, but something in me told me not to make my father upset. Even over this.

"I won't."

"And, I made Sammy go insane one time," he chuckled. "That was fun while it lasted."

I chuckled softly. Him? Fuck around with Sam? I'd love to see that.

We both didn't hear the squeaking in a while while we were talking, which concerned me.

"Tobi!" I called out.

The hard plastic rolling over the little pebbles came towards us. Tobi was still inside it, squeaking again towards us. I picked him up, and opened the hamster ball.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

He squeaked louder.

I snapped him up another carrot stick and gave it to him. He went back into the ball to eat it. I also snapped up that little water bottle thing so he can drink.

"He is adorable. How'd you conjure him up?" Lucifer asked me.

"You know Ghost, right? They have this song called Rats, which is basically about the bubonic plague being spread through them. That's what I used to infect that guy at the bar, and this little guy came along and followed me into the bunker."

"That's my girl...," he muttered to himself proudly as he watched me feed Tobi.

We both walked until we came across a large marble headstone. I could barely read what it said considering it was so weathered down and old.

"Who is that?" I looked up at Lucifer.

He held a hand out, which made the lettering on the headstone more legible and darkened them.

Tears blurred my vision seeing who it was.


	5. Audience of One

...my demons hide. They say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes...

I struggled to get my phone out of my pocket to make the song stop, because I knew I was getting a text come through from a random saved number.

Tobi remained in his hamster ball, eating and drinking water.

I finally got it out. Unlocking it and opening the messages app, I read what came through.

Hold tight.

What? What's going on? Why did I receive...

I felt myself go from the outside in a graveyard with Lucifer back into the bunker in front of Sam and Castiel. Back in the library. Books scattered everywhere now.

"Wha- What are you guys doing?!" I panicked.

"I told you to stay away from him," Sam looked worriedly towards me.

"Hayley, did he hurt you?" Castiel asked as he stepped towards me.

"No! Why would he?!" I felt my anger build up.

"Uh, because he's the devil?" Sam raised his brows.

Tobi squeaked looking between me and the two men I was in front of.

I saw Castiel's eyes glow with a bright blue tint. Shit, I think that means mine are pitch black again...

He reached a hand out, placing it on my shoulder in the process. "Hayley, try to relax," his gruff voice spoke.

I took a deep breath. Noticing that Tobi was starting to climb out of the hamster ball, I carefully placed him on the floor, only in resulting to Sam starting to freak out. He stepped away from him and kept his arms slightly up and in fear watching him.

"Oh, calm down, Sam. He won't hurt you," I sighed.

Castiel's touch was starting to burn out of nowhere. I twitched my shoulder away from his grip.

"Cas, what the Hell?" I asked.

His eyes stopped glowing, his hand went back to his side. "My apologies."

"I was wondering where my little girl went."

I quickly turned around as soon as I recognized the voice. Lucifer was back in the bunker with us.

"Dad!" I said with a slight smile, going back to him.

Lucifer wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Keeping an eye on Sam and Castiel.

"We do not feel the need to trust you with her," Castiel spoke up.

"Cassie, look here, she's a demon, right? Why would an angel worry about one?" Lucifer smirked, "She's an adult in human years, so why not let her make her own decisions?"

"Don't be coy. We know you'll just corrupt her mind," Sam said angrily.

Lucifer stuck a hand out. Sam was thrown and pinned against the wall. The force was much stronger than him, no matter how much he struggled.

"What are you doing?!" I looked up at him.

"See? This is one of the reasons why I forbid you from going out with him."

My cheeks heated up to a deep red color as I made my eyes slowly land on Sam.

"Hayley...?" he said softly.

I bit my lip hard in embarrassment. "Really? Really, you had to say that out loud?!"

"Oh, is it wrong for a father to embarrass his child?" Lucifer chuckled.

"Let him down, please," I said up at him.

"No."

"Dad..."

"I said, no. Give me one good reason why I should. And don't say because you like him."

I stood there in silence. His lips spread to an evil smirk. I looked at Sam. My hand raised, snapping in the process. The force that was holding Sam up was now gone. He landed on his feet as he looked at me gratefully.

"That's a good reason," Lucifer's brows furrowed as he looked down at me with fury.

"Do you really think he deserved that?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"That show about the devil gave me the absolute wrong idea of how you think...," I muttered.

"That- that's right," he stuttered a bit, not knowing what I'm talking about, "Whatever you saw taught you lies. Absolute lies."

"Dad," I frowned.

"Fine, I'll go," he said, defeated, but looked at Sam with pure hate, "This isn't over."

And with that, Lucifer was gone.

Tobi ran back to me. Climbing up my boot. I bent over and picked him up.

The two men just stared at me, not saying a word. This made the guilt build up inside me.

"I'm just... gonna go to my room...," I said softly.

My feet turned around and faced the hallway. The clunking of my heels tailed behind me. Tobi was in my hand smelling the air around him.

I flicked the lights on. Putting the hamster ball back next to his cage. I placed him in it, closing its latch so he won't escape. Not like he can. He comes to me whenever I call him.

My hands automatically pulled my heeled boots off. Placing them in the closet. My fingers snapped on a pair of black ankle socks in its place.

I threw myself on my bed. I just laid there, staring at the blank ceiling. Letting thoughts roam in my head.

My dad will corrupt my mind? But all I know, or used to know, was that the devil doesn't make you do the wrong or evil thing, it's all on the person who committed the act. The devil just punished you for it. I also know that the devil is capable of having feelings... damn that show Lucifer on Netflix...

I laid on my bed. Motionless. Staring at the ceiling for a while. The sound of Tobi squeaking made me look up at Sam, who was standing and smiling softly at my doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked softly.

I carefully sat up. My knees up against my chest. My arms wrapped around them.

Sam stepped into my room. He first looked into Tobi's cage. A smile forming on his face as he saw him. He squeaked at him before he made it to my bed.

He sat next to me, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, physically giving him the answer 'no'.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Gently pulling me in to his person. I allowed him to do this as I had the need of someone to be with me. And his cologne made me feel relaxed.

"I know it's hard, but if you want to be with him, you gotta let me know," he began.

I stayed quiet.

"He's the devil. I know you're old enough to figure out what's right and what's wrong. I just feel like he'll mess up your judgement somehow."

I nodded. Leaning my head on his right upper peck.

"I know he's the bringer of all that's evil... but... why fool his child...?" I asked.

Sam spread a small smile before facing down to his lap, then at me.

"Back in the mid 2000s, I was in college studying to be a lawyer. Do I have that degree now? No, because Dean dragged me out to help him fight monsters and whatnot. Before Dean came along to get me out, my dad would favor Dean over me because I wanted to make something of myself. Dean wanted to do everything that our dad said. Everything. He even tried to say that he'll want nothing to do with me if I go off to college. And," he slapped his hands on his lap, sighing, "That's what he did for a few years. My point is, whatever you think is right, Lucifer will try to make you think it's wrong because it goes against what he says."

I nodded again. I felt the embarrassment coming up before I even spoke.

"So it'll piss him off if he ever saw us together..."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Even that. Wait, was he telling the truth about that?"

"He was," I giggled weakly. "I kind of admitted to him that I like you..."

"I see. And what'd he say?"

"That he forbids it," I rolled my eyes.

"Let me tell you something."

I looked up at the taller man.

"Most girls go against that rule."

He... he wasn't wrong... I've heard plenty of girls doing that, and often, they end up together...

Sam smiled down at me softly. I gave him the same smile back. He slowly started to stare into my eyes, me staring back into his. He inched down closer to me as I leaned upward. Our lips met once again. Molded perfectly with each other. I carefully got onto his lap as he easily made his fingers go into my hair, tangled up a bit. Our eyes closed as we just let the moment happen. I felt his jeans tighten up after a few seconds. This resulted in me smiling against his lips before playfully biting his lower one. He chuckled weakly against mine, allowing it to happen. The bulge in his jeans began to feel longer and harder under the denim material. Feeling this made me slowly spread my legs. Making myself straddle him.

Out of nowhere, he pulled me off of him in a panic.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Nothing," he said rapidly, "It's just... There's something about me that I really hate..."

"What?"

"Every time I end up getting close to a girl, they end up dead. I don't want you to suffer the same fate."

"Sam, c'mon..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

And with that, he hurried out of my room.

Seriously? And to think, I was feeling myself get turned on because of him...

Sigh...

I looked down at myself. I snapped a different outfit on myself, which was my lounge clothing - an oversized black shirt and black short shorts. The ankle socks stayed on. If I had to feel bad and wonder if I made a mistake, then I'd better be comfortable doing it.

I went over to Tobi's cage. He was sleeping in one of the corners. I smiled at myself seeing him.

I whispered softly down to him, "You're so cute, Tobi..."

He twitched his ears a bit.

"If I ever end up in trouble, for any reason, you can escape and get Sam."

I snapped him up a small variety of nuts into the cage for him for when he wakes up. A little bottle of water to go along with that.

My feet shuffled me out of the bedroom. The floors were smooth... Which means I can slide myself to anywhere in this place! I slid myself into the library. An unusual spot, even for me. I giggled feeling myself slide around. My eyes landed on an open laptop.

I know I shouldn't... But my curiosity made me want to look what was on it. Plus, this place didn't have a television anywhere. Nowhere have I seen one, if there are any in here...

I knew that the laptop was on as the power button was blinking. I had the idea to wake up the screen. There were a few tabs open when I slid my finger across the cold touch pad.

Spotify  
Google  
All About Demons  
How to become a Demon  
Demonology  
Demon History

Huh, he really did want to know how I'm a demon. But, what's this? The last tab that was open was blank. New Tab, it said.

I looked around. No one was here but me. And there was no sound coming from anywhere.

I made my way to sit on the chair that was in front of the laptop. Noticing that it had the charger plugged in, I went on to Netflix in a new window. Upon logging in to my account, I skimmed through the horror movie section. Finally choosing to watch Terrifier after looking for a few seconds that felt like a long while. Plus, I was in the mood to watch Art the Clown again.

I put the movie in full screen. I was ready to rewatch the killer clown that I was actually comfortable with.

My fingers snapped. I turned the closed captioning on the movie as I conjured up some snacks right in front of me — a bowl of caramel popcorn, a couple cans of Coke, a bag of original Lays chips, and a box of Nerds.

I started to munch on the popcorn. The caramel making me want to have more and more while the movie was playing. Little, soft crunching was heard. It felt, I don't know, like home? Watching a horror movie while being alone with food.

Everything was silent. The movie played rather quickly than what I remembered the first time watching it. I've made it up to the part a few moments before the infamous sawing scene played.

My senses felt another person in the room, but I ignored it as I watched the movie. A pair of hands draped around my shoulders. A head landed on top of mine.

"Hi, Hayles," Sam's voice said in a much calmer tone now.

"Hey, Sammy!" I answered.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Some killer clown movie. Uh, Terrifier."

One of his hands stole one of the caramel-covered kernels of popcorn. Munching on it happily.

"You're one strong girl," Sam joked.

"What?" I giggled.

"I fucking hate clowns. Knowing now that you like 'em..."

"Hey! I hate clowns as much as you do!" I laughed, "I just tolerate this one more than the others!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I do know he's a better killer than Pennywise from It."

Sam pulled another chair next to me. He sat down, watching the movie with me. I felt one of his hands go on top of mine. Inevitably making me turn my hand over so we can hold each other's hand properly. He squeezed it every time Art showed up on the screen. It was adorable, really. I mean, it's normal for a person to be afraid of clowns, but with Sam? I dunno, coming from a guy who looks like the type not to be messed with afraid of it seems kind of cute to me...

When we made it to a slow point in the movie, I turned to Sam. The thought of Dean just locked up in that room in the basement went into my mind randomly.

"Hey, Sam? How's Dean holding up?" I asked.

"Dean? Cas is injecting him with human blood," he said without interruption, "In attempt to make him human again."

I slowly nodded. The mental image of an angel... injecting blood... into a demon...

"That won't happen to me, will it?" I panicked.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at me. "No, of course not. Do you feel heartless and have the need to kill everything and everyone in your presence?"

"No."

"Then, there you go. You're one of the good ones."

He flashed me a reassuring smile. His thumb rubbed against my hand, and my God, his hand was huge compared to mine. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a girl and he's a guy. I kind of liked the size difference. I eyed his crotch when he looked away from me, not making it obvious. What if...?

We resumed watching the movie. My left hand in Sam's right hand. Fingers intertwined. I bit the inside of my lip as I raised my right index and middle fingers at the slightest, making a stroking gesture. I saw and felt Sam jump in his seat, as well as look down at his pants.

"What the-?!" he freaked out.

"What happened?" I asked, looking confused.

"Are-," his lips spread into a smile as he dropped his head before looking at me again, "Are you doing that?"

I smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't."

"Sam... I just wanna have some fun..."

"I know. I do, too. I don't want you to end up dead."

"I'm Satan's kid. What will kill me if we continue?"

He stayed quiet. Looking down again. I gently squeezed his hand before I spoke again. Hitting the space bar to pause the movie.

"The worst that can happen is that I end up with a child. Hell, I don't even think that's possible," I smirked.

Sam picked his head up to eye me. He managed to spread a small smirk. "I guess we can give it a try."

We both gave each other a smile. The movie eventually finished.

Tobi's squeaking interrupted the moment. The little rat was scurrying towards us in a panic.

"Tobi?" I asked, letting go of Sam's hand.

He squeaked at me still.

I picked him up and held him close. He was shaking in fear. This wasn't good...

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I—," I looked down at Tobi, "Is there danger, boy?"

Tobi looked up at the doorway to the library before trying to bury his face in my palm. I looked up at Sam.

"You stay here with him," he instructed.

I nodded. Petting Tobi's soft fur, trying to calm him down.

Sam got up and went to the doorway. He carefully peeked out before calling me over. I quietly and carefully made my way next to him. With Tobi in my hand as he was trying to hide from the danger he apparently saw, Sam and I carefully peeked out of the door.

We saw Dean walking around the other room. Flipping tables, shelves and chairs looking for us. Pretty much just making a mess everywhere.

Shit! Him escaping was probably what scared Tobi and made him run to me. Poor little guy...

"You can stay in here," I muttered quietly to Tobi.

I lifted up the hem of my shirt just the slightest to expose my shorts. I carefully put him in one of the pockets, where he spun around before getting comfortable and peeking his head out to see what's happening. I tucked that tiny corner into the waistband so it wouldn't fall on him.

Sam watched me do this before looking out the door again. A smile on his face but it quickly faded.

I snapped the drinks and snacks away. They disappeared from the table, leaving only the laptop there. I hope the Netflix tab closed, too...

The sound of Dean flipping furniture was still being heard. I held my breath as I snapped, making the furniture that he destroyed be back up and functional again.

"Hayley," Dean's voice echoed, "Where are you?"

I hid behind Sam as soon as I heard him.

"Go to my room," he instructed at me quietly, "Don't let him know you're there."

I nodded. All I did was imagine myself in another room. Specifically the one where I kind of watched Sam be shirtless for a while. I shut my eyes doing so, then reopened them once I saw and no longer felt Sam by my side. I was now in the room he was in earlier today.

Tobi and I took a look around. He remained in my pocket, just in case the plague he is riddled with does not infect Sam in any way. Even though he can spread it through a bite, which I can let him do. But just to be safe, he remained in there.

There wasn't much in here, really. A bed, a dresser right in front of it, a large TV with a dvd player hooked up to it, and shelves piled with books and files.

I put Tobi on my shoulder so he can get a better view of the room. I quietly closed the bedroom door before I sat down on his bed, which was made neatly. Tobi squeaked in my ear. I eyed him. He sniffed the air and looked towards the TV. I smiled softly at him. Sam might not that many dvds, but I feel he needs to own one of the best vampire films of all time.

My fingers snapped. A dvd case for the movie The Lost Boys showed up next to the dvd player.

I could hear Tobi chewing on the collar of my shirt. A chuckle escaped from me.

"Hey, don't do that," I said softly, taking him off of my shoulder.

I snapped him up a small celery stick for him to eat. He began to eat it happily. Just the little munching that came from him made me smile. It felt, normal. Even if I just conjured it up for him.

My eyes caught the door beginning to move. I held a hand out. A force holding the door shut tightly and not being able to be budged. I immediately got a text. I set Tobi on the dresser as I got my phone out.

It's me! Let me in!

Crap, Sam! I lowered my hand. Sam entered the room and quickly closed his door. Eventually locking it.

"Hey, sorry my room isn't all that interesting," he apologized.

He quickly looked over at Tobi once he heard the little munching noise.

"He's always hungry, isn't he?" he chuckled.

"I think so. I'm not really surprised cuz I'm pretty sure he's the only rat who has the plague. Or, the only rat from that time..."

"Don't let him near my stuff in that case."

"Someone forgot I'm the one who can make him spread it..."

Sam threw his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back the same almost immediately.

"I know. I'm just glad you're okay," he said softly down at me.

He planted a soft kiss onto my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up at the tall man. We both smiled at each other.

We both heard squeaking. We both saw that Tobi was no longer on top of the dresser. I noticed him climbing up Sam's pant leg, up on his shirt. Sam began to panic, but I held one of his hands, and that made him slowly relax.

"Hold him," I smiled, "That won't infect you."

He looked between me and Tobi. He carefully got him with his free hand. Tobi got on his back in his palm. He allowed him to get petted with his thumb. This happening made him slowly close his eyes and curl up his little feet and hands.

"Aw, he likes you," I said happily, watching them.

"I guess he isn't as bad as I thought," Sam admitted.

"If you want, I can let you share some power over him."

"Uh, what?"

"You can tell him who to infect... if it's needed."

"Thanks, but no, thanks. That's your thing. I don't want to give anyone the bubonic plague."

"Alright. You can tell him what to do, either way."

Sam nodded.

Us three went on his bed. Tobi still in Sam's hand slowly falling asleep. I snapped him up a blanket about his size. Sam carefully placed him on it. Tobi curled up on it. His tiny eyes finally closed all the way.

He placed him near one of the corners of the bed as so we can sit closer together.

Sam wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me in closer. I allowed him to do so. My head leaning against the left side of his chest.

"Dean's in another devil's trap," he said quietly into my hair, planting another small kiss, "This time, covered with my blood so it'll hold him in longer."

His blood?

"What? Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, "My hand healed kind of quickly."

I nodded, leaning my head against him again.

"You can move in here, if you want," he offered after a few moments in silence being in his embrace.

"Oh, so now you can read minds?" I joked.

"You wanted... to live here with us...?"

"I mean, knowing how I live back home, yeah. It's been boring back at home compared to how the past couple of days went with you two."

That made Sam spread a smile. "Y'know, after Dean is healed, we still have to hunt monsters. I don't know if you want to live that type of life. What life did you have before you met us?"

"The usual wake up, get dressed, go to a bar, and have 'fun' with men. Not sleep with them, though. Just made 'em do things."

He chuckled lightly. "What do you do for money?"

"I made guys pay me. Hell, I'm not gonna work a 9-to-5 job. You kidding?" I giggled.

"Okay. Just know we don't get paid, either. I managed to hack into banks and rewire money into a private account."

My brows raised in amazement. "Oh, so you're a hacker, then?"

"Only when it's needed," he grinned.

I scoffed. "I'd tell you to delete my student loans, but that's been paid off."

"Not gonna lie, but that was one of the first things I've done."

We both laughed with each other.

Us three just hung out in his room. Tobi was enjoying his little nap, Sam decided to do some reading. As for me? Boredom got the best of me, so I conjured up some black and silver glitter. I raised a hand. This made the shimmering particles raise up above me. Doing a little spinning gesture with the said hand, it started to move and spin around. Thanks to that force.

The light reflecting from it made it look really pretty. Peaceful, even.

"Hey, Sam. Sam, look. I'm an air bender," I joked.

Sam looked up from his hardcover book. His hair bobbed slightly, his head tilting up. His lips spread.

"Don't drop any of that," he smirked.

And with that, he buried his head back into his book.

Hm... if I can spin this around...

I made little gestures again. This time, to make the glitter form into shapes. The silver portion formed into a somewhat large heart. The black portion formed into an H, an S, and a plus sign between the two letters, all inside the heart.

I smiled seeing this. I used my free hand to use the same force. Just this time, make it tap his shoulder.

"Yes, Hayley?" he said, not looking up yet.

I frowned. I made the force tap his shoulder again.

Sam cracked a wider smile. "Why don't you say what's—"

He finally noticed it above us. He slowly put his book down, his eyes glued to the hovering glitter.

"You... really do like me?" he mustered up to say.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

Out of nowhere, Castiel popped himself into the room. It startled me, so naturally, I jumped. The glitter went flying.

"Sam, I need to tal—"

The angel stopped talking as all the glitter the force was holding up pelted and hit him in the face. His eyes shut tight. His lips spitting it out. Sam and I watched with big eyes in shock.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

I snapped as soon as I saw glitter falling off of his body.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Forget about it," Sam said quickly, "What's up?"

"It's Dean. I know a way to heal him, but it'll need the help of another demon and a witch."

I stayed quiet. I mean, I want to help in any way I can, but I don't even know how to act like a normal demon.

"Crowley and Rowena?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered, "I think Hayley can be of assistance as well."

The two men looked at me. I looked at them back. What can I do?

"What can I do? I barely know how a demon works," I confessed.

"That's why we need to bring in Crowley and Rowena," Castiel explained.

I slowly nodded.

"When do we need them?" Sam asked.

"As soon as possible."


	6. On the Way Down

I snapped myself into a new outfit. No longer in my lounge clothing. All black, as preferred. Makeup on point, heels making me appear taller, but not as tall as Sam.

He and I immediately went out of the bunker and into the Impala. Him in the driver's seat, me in the passenger side. He sped out of the area, making the tires squeal.

I left Tobi back in Sam's room with plenty of food for himself. If I need him, I'll just conjure him up with us.

The only noise that was heard was the sound of the humming of the engine along with the tires rolling themselves on the road. It was quite relaxing, honestly.

"Who's Crowley and Rowena?" I asked, looking between Sam and the road in front of us.

"Crowley's the king of Hell," he said calmly, "Rowena's his mother, and a witch."

"King? You mean there's more than just Lucifer ruling Hell?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Crowley saw that there was no king, so he stepped in and took the role. He was a crossroads demon before."

I slowly nodded.

"What do crossroads demons do?"

"You... sell your soul to them for exchange for something you want. They kill you or you die ten years after making the deal."

Interesting...

"This ride'll take a while," he added, "Hope you don't get too bored."

And with that, he smirked at himself.

My hand went on the radio's volume dial before the tuning dial. The volume was decent enough for the both of us — not too loud and not too quiet. As for the stations, most were mainly static. Except for one. And it was the classic and modern rock station! Thank God...

The ending of Far Away by Breaking Benjamin was on. Immediately after, without a commercial in between, November Rain by Guns N' Roses began. I could feel my eyes dilating. My lips formed a smile. I haven't heard this in so long!

"Turn it up," Sam instructed happily.

I did so. So he likes Guns N' Roses, too, huh?

When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained. But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? Nothin' lasts forever, and we know hearts can change. And it's hard to hold the candle in the cold November rain.

We just started to sing along with the radio.

Been through this such a long long time, just trying to kill the pain. Love is always comin', love is always goin'. And no one's really surewho's lettin' go today... Walking away... If we could take the time to lay it on the line. I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine. All mine... So if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain. Do you need some time on your own? Do you need some time all alone? Everybody needs some time on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone? I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you. But if you could heal a broken heart - wouldn't time be out to charm you?

Sam drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel. You can just see the happiness written on his face.

Sometimes I need some time on my own. Sometimes I need some time all alone. Everybody needs some time on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone? And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, oh yeah. I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way. 'Cause nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain.

We gave each other a smile. He made one of his hands land on my thigh. Caressing it lovingly. Just him doing that made me blush a red tint underneath my foundation. I placed a hand on top of his. Mine being much paler than his, and much smaller. Colder, even. I never realized how freezing they were until now, Jesus.

Sam gave my thigh a little squeeze before giving me that smile. The one that tells you he was planning something.

"Y'know, after we're done with all this, I think we need to celebrate in a way," he said. Winking right after.

Oh, I think I like what he has in mind, even if he hasn't said anything...

The song started up again, but he sang it softly to himself. As for me? I sang normally. I don't know why he got shy all of a sudden.

Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one. Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one. Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one. Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody.

We didn't even care what came on next. We just left the volume and station in the position they were currently in.

Sam's hand was still on my thigh. He slowly moved it up. Making me spread my legs just a bit. His warm hand against my cold, pale skin. It just made shivers go down my spine. I wanted more. I was craving more. I wanted him and him alone.

"Damn it, Sam. You're such a tease...," I said softly, biting my lip.

"Me? Nah, no way," he smirked as he continued.

His hand reached to where my short denim shorts end. He swiftly unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. I bit my lip once again. I spread my legs a bit more.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him smirking at himself in satisfaction.

His fingers maneuvered to go under my panties. I'm pretty sure he can feel that he turned me on once more.

"You're wet," he growled.

Growling now, are we? Coming from him? Yes...

"Maybe...," I smiled.

He almost immediately found my clit. My God, all those online posts about men not finding them... I wanna know how...

The feeling of pleasure went throughout me. He just rubbed me off since he knew he couldn't push himself further. Being somewhat of a responsible driver.

"Jesus Christ!" I whimpered.

"Hold it," he growled.

I bit my lip hard. I never held in an orgasm before, let alone letting it build up because of a man.

"Sam...?"

"Hold it."

Fuck, I couldn't. I can't. It was rising faster and faster. I just...

My legs spread the most they could with my heels not leaving the vehicle's rough carpeted floor. I groaned in pleasure. I felt my heart pounding a little more than usual. The pounding from the orgasm for a few seconds before it relaxed itself. I panted quietly. With a glance at the rear view mirror, I saw that my eyes were now pitch black. That's... interesting...

"You couldn't hold it, could-"

Sam pulled his hand out and stepped on the brake hard.

I felt my anxiety rise quickly. Jolting to the front a tiny bit before getting back in my seat properly again.

"What?! What happened?!" I panicked.

"Your eyes..."

"They're black. I know, I saw, why?"

"That's quite an interesting reaction..."

Sam licked the finger he rubbed me with. Slowly. He began to drive again at a safe speed.

"Hello, boys. Or, Sam and mysterious lady," a British voice said from behind us.

I jumped in surprise as I hurriedly adjusted myself. Zipping up and buttoning my shorts once again.

"Did I interrupt something?"

We both looked back at a pale, middle-aged man. Draped in all black. His little smirk fell as soon as he saw me.

"You? What in the bloody Hell are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You're the daughter of Lucifer, are you not?"

"Yeah? Who are-"

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"A little birdy told me you were coming. Nothing told me the bloody daughter of the fallen prince would be here."

Damn, this short-looking guy is Crowley? And why is he concerned about me being here?

"Me being here with Sam is a problem now?" I scoffed.

"And another thing. Your eyes are black rather than glowing red. Why?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"Da— Lucifer wanted me to be a demon. My mom didn't want me to be an angel like him. Anything else?" I eyed him from the rear view mirror.

"A demon, eh? Did he kill you when you were a helpless infant?" Crowley smirked at himself.

I felt my fists ball up slowly. Sam noticed this. His face read that he was worried and wanted me to calm down before anything happens unpredictably.

I took a deep, quiet breath. "I don't think so, no," I answered.

"Blasphemy," Crowley said, "Lucifer has the mind to do it."

I saw Sam glance at me. His facial expression showing worry. He spoke up before I said anything else.

"Crowley? Not a good idea," he said, clearing his throat.

"What?" he raised his brows, "Fancying a chat with royalty is a crime?"

"She's learning how to control it. Don't make her upset."

"Upset? A demon with feelings? Is she on human blood?"

I need Tobi... Even a rodent that I can control to hurt people is what I need. Feeling my heart race, my mind having thoughts faster than I can keep up with... I looked over at Sam.

"Can Tobi be here...?" I asked softly.

"Sure," he said in the same tone.

"Well," Crowley chimed in, "Are we picking up my whore of a mother?"

I snapped my fingers. Tobi appeared on my lap chewing on a cashew. He wiggled his nose up at me happily before continuing to eat. I smiled down at him. My hand petted him carefully as he ate.

"What was that?"

My God, Crowley was really chatty...

"My rat," I sighed, "And why do you call your own mother a whore?"

"She is one," he simply said, "She is a whore for your father. Just a little heads up."

Alright. I understand being attracted to something or someone evil, but my dad? Let's just build up the family drama while we're at it...

Tobi squeaked as he finished. He climbed up my torso. Sitting on my right shoulder. My hair curtaining him a little. I giggled softly watching him do this.

"That thing is your pet? It is infected with the bubonic plague!" Crowley panicked a bit.

"Yes, what's the problem?" I smirked.

"The pro— You can't possibly be serious!"

Sam chuckled.

"What's so amusing, Moose?"

Moose?

"Didn't realize you're afraid of a little rat, Crowley," Sam smiled.

"A rat riddled with a deadly disease, yes."

"He won't hurt you. Not unless you push Hayley over the edge."

Tobi climbed down from my shoulder. He plopped himself between Sam and myself. He sniffed the air as he looked around his new surroundings.

"I will keep that in mind. Hayley... a rare, wise one..."

Sam gave Tobi a glance before making his eyes glued onto the road, finally. Tobi squeaked at him before curling up in the spot he was in. I snapped him up the small blanket I conjured up for him back in Sam's room. Tobi seemed grateful as I draped it around him. He cuddled up in the mini blanket.

"He looks like a little baby," Sam smiled.

"He is a little baby," I smiled back.

We both saw Crowley peek over between us to Tobi. He plopped himself back into the backseat.

"As long as that thing doesn't infect my vessel, everything will be okay."

Vessel? What?

"Vessel...?" I asked in confusion.

"A person's body, usually," Sam chimed in, "A demon does not have a soul, and that's what they use to live among us."

"How the Hell does she not know what a vessel is?" Crowley asked in disgust.

"She's new at this, Crowley," Sam said with anger rising in his voice, "She just found out what she is. Who her father is. She's still learning how to be a demon."

"Well!" Crowley scoffed, "With that attitude, I hope you wine and dine me first."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Jesus Christ...," I muttered softly.

Sam grinned as he heard me. Shaking his head a bit, making his hair move in the process. So flowy... I wanna know how he makes it look so soft.

"Sooooo how long will this ride be?" I asked him.

"A couple of hours, maybe?" Sam said, "Or four. Two hours to and two hours from."

"Four hours? What the bloody Hell am I supposed to do for that long?" Crowley complained.

"You can be with us, or you can take yourself back to the bunker, and we'll catch up with Rowena," Sam eyed him from the rear view mirror.

"Fine. I'll see you three later."

The backseat was now totally empty. Like Crowley vanished into thin air. Damn, and it took me a while to do that myself. How do you do it so quickly?

"Is he normally that chatty?" I asked Sam.

He laughed softly, shaking his head again. "I think he's just nervous about you being around."

"Nervous about what, exactly?" I raised my brow in suspicion.

"You're the offspring of the highest archangel, first of all. Second, he thinks you'll be like him."

"Uh, cold, heartless, not give a fuck about anything but myself? Nah, I'm not narcissistic."

"Funny, Lucifer said he was..."

Sam's voice lowered. Shit, did I do something wrong? I saw him slowly losing his focus while driving.

"Sam? Sam!" I began to yell as the car swerved and drove by a few red lights, "Sam, let me drive. Please!"

He seemed to be in some sort of trance, and because of this, his foot remained on the gas, speeding up.

My anxiety rose. Why won't he listen?!

I saw that there was a spot coming up where we could pull over. Just making myself think that made the vehicle slowly come to a stop, actually pulling over. The force made the brakes in the car be triggered and in place.

I took my seatbelt off. Sam's also.

"Sammy...?" I began softly.

He slowly faced me. "What... what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Did I say something that made you do that...?"

"Do what...?"

"It looked like PTSD... You looked like you were under some sort of trance and were about to drive recklessly..."

"I'm so sorry. No, no you didn't do anything."

"Why don't you let me drive? Take a break. I won't mind it."

"You sure...?"

"Yes."

I gave him a warm smile. He gave me one back.

His lips planted a soft and loving kiss on my lips. I gave him one the same back. We switched seats. Tobi remained between us in his blanket.

I started the car back up and drove away. Sam gave me directions every now and then when needed. Even though I had my eyes glued on the road, I could see Sam petting Tobi carefully. And Tobi cuddling back into his hand.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"About moving in with you... I think I'm gonna do it."

"You are?"

I noticed happiness and excitement written within Sam's facial expression. My lips automatically spread themselves from ear to ear.

"Yeah! I just need to know where to put my furniture, and break the lease with my landlord. Can you text him for me?"

"Uh, sure. Where's your phone?"

"Pocket."

Sam reached over to me, getting my phone out of my shorts' pocket.

"Uh, passcode?"

"1997."

He managed to unlock my phone easily.

"Just go to my texts. My landlord's Bill Enslin. Tell me what you said before you send it."

He did as he was told due to the tapping and clicking noises from his fingertips tapping on the keyboard from it. He focused on the little task he was given.

While he did that, I focused on the road. Luckily, there was no one around. Not even cops. We were lucky there were no cops around when Sam had his little episode. Jesus, I hope they didn't take a picture of the car when he did that... It wasn't his fault...

I could feel my stomach about to rumble softly. Sam spoke up as I felt it turn, making me hungry.

"Okay, so I said, 'Hello, Bill,' since I noticed you don't call him Mister, 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to break the lease on this apartment. I have found a place of work that requires moving closer to the establishment. I will Venmo you this month's rent before I start moving out. Thanks.'"

"Good. But it's a house."

"Oh, got it."

"Send it."

And to that, I noticed his thumb tap the lit up screen. His lips spread. You could tell how happy he was getting about this.

"Oh, a reminder showed up saying The Pretty Reckless is playing in this town?" he chimed up.

Ah, shit. I forgot about that!

"They're here already?" I said somewhat softly.

"Hey, the singer looks a lot like you."

I saw Sam's eyebrows raised.

"Jesus. It makes me wonder if people will mistake you for her."

That gave me an idea...

"While we wait for Rowena to show up, wanna go see them with me?"

"I don't know if that's such a—"

"Please...? From the amount of time I've been with you so far, almost all you do is research and shit. You need to have some fun..."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Just this one time. Then we strictly get back to saving Dean."

"Yay!"

I kept my eyes on the road again. I was beginning to see a venue coming into view. There were people outside it wearing shirts that read 'TPR' and 'The Pretty Reckless' on them.

Guess this is the place! Plus, it's an outdoor event!

I turned the vehicle into the parking lot. I parked the car in the farthest parking spot. I don't know why, but something told me to make sure it isn't around any other vehicle in the area.

"And what about tickets, Miss "You Need to Have Some Fun"?" Sam smirked.

I smirked back. "Check your pockets."

His smirk fell for a second as he felt around and in all his jeans' pockets. He pulled out two tickets.

"How did you...?"

I fluttered my eyes at him before giggling.

"Demon, right," he smiled once again, "But what about Tobi?"

"You think I'm leaving him in the car alone?"

"No, I guess not."

And on cue, he woke up. Rubbing his face.

"Uh, Hayley, I don't think it's such a good idea for a rat to be around loud noises..."

I snapped my fingers before looking up at Sam. "You were saying?"

"What'd you do?"

"Protect him. He can hear us only."

Tobi climbed up my torso and made himself comfortable on my shoulder.

We three left the vehicle. Locking the car and stuffing the key in my pocket along with my wallet. Sam handed me my phone back with that cute grin on his face. I held it in my hands happily as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

The fans who were waiting outside the venue began to scream happily and in excitement in our direction. They were shouting "Taylor!" repeatedly towards me. Guess Sam wasn't lying about me looking like her.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Sam said down to me.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Dean and I were once mistaken for these actors, uh, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki," he chuckled, "I can see why."

"Jensen and Jared?" I chuckled. I waved at the fans. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

"Don't ask," he chuckled as well.

We were able to enter the venue easily and without tickets, thanks to looking like the singer.

"Miss Momsen! Miss Momsen!" a deep voice said. It was catching up to us.

"Miss Momsen, get to the dressing room and get ready! You're about to go on!" a pale man in uniform said. He had a clipboard in his hand.

I blinked as I began to wonder where the dressing room was. Sam followed me.

"Not you, sir," the man said sternly.

I stopped walking and tapped the clipboard. "I was told he was allowed to go wherever I go. You might want to look up a Jared Padalecki?" I smirked up at the man.

I gently poked the side of Sam's leg. I felt something smooth in his pocket, which I guess was his wallet.

"The name's on the list. Can I see some ID?" he asked him.

Sam looked down at my hand in confusion. He took his wallet out and showed him his ID.

The man examined it for a few seconds.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Padalecki. Enjoy the show," he smiled at him before leaving.

We hurried to the back of the stage, where we found the dressing room for Taylor Momsen. We both went in. Sam shut the door and sighed heavily.

"Now we have to deal with people thinking we're them. And how are you going to sing in front of all those people?" Sam asked.

I heard Tobi chewing on my shirt collar again. I snapped him up a celery stick for him. He began to eat it happily.

"Let's see. The Pretty Reckless is a band I was starting to get into, and I only know Death by Rock and Roll and Heaven Knows... I guess I'll just have to change the set list for everyone," I said.

I looked around and found a list of songs on the vanity. Looking it over, I saw the two songs I mentioned were on it, but as encores. I thought for a quick second. I handed Tobi to Sam, to which he held him protectively.

I held two fingers to my throat and cleared it. I then snapped and made changes to the set list, and hopefully to everyone else who has them. I just hope those people think what the performance I'm about to do for them is just singing new songs rather than covers of bands that I love... Plus, "Jared Padalecki" and "Jensen Ackles" are nonexistent, for some reason. Maybe the bands I like are, too? I dunno...

I took a deep breath just the thought of being in front of a large crowd. It certainly is a change from being at a bar watching men fight for my amusement...

"Okay, what do you think about this?" I asked.

I snapped my fingers. My outfit changed completely. I was now in an oversized shirt with the sleeves and part of the sides cut off, black skinny jeans, and heeled boots. My hair was messy, but was able to work two braids in over my shoulders. The makeup I had on was pale with blacked out eyes.

"I— Wow, I'm— I— I don't know what to say. You look—" Sam was at a loss for words. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their eye sockets. He just stared as he looked me over.

Him doing that made me feel giddy and like a happy child.

"I'll take that as a good idea," I grinned.

We heard the cheering coming from the fans in front of the stage. We both have each other the look of nervousness.

"You ready?" he grinned down at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

We walked out of the dressing room. Sam held Tobi as he was eating. He gave me a kiss before I made it to the stage with the rest of the band, kissing him back. I feel bad for not knowing their names as I was just starting to get into them.

Sam put Tobi in the pocket his flannel had. He went to side stage as I went to it directly.

"Good luck, Taylor," one of the men told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you too," I replied as I saw either a bass or a guitar strapped to him.

As we went to the stage, the fans for this band screamed louder. I smiled going to the microphone that was placed in the center of the stage.

I grabbed it and smiled at the crowd. I felt the adrenaline starting to rush through me.

"Hello, Lawrence!" I said happily into it. My voice amplified for the entire crowd to hear. They all screamed. At a glance, I saw Sam smiling at me.

The band members smiled as they began to play a song. One that I was familiar with. It was Mama by My Chemical Romance! But I'm sure the fans will take it as a new song from The Pretty Reckless. I kind of needed to change few of the words to make it sound like it wasn't originally from My Chem. Here goes...

Mother, we all go to Hell. Mother, we all go to Hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. Mother, we all go to Hell. Oh, well now, Mother, we're all gonna die. Mother, we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions; I'd hate to see you cry. Mother, we're all gonna die. And when we go don't blame us, yeah. We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah. You made us oh, so famous. We'll never let you go. And when you go, don't return to me, my love.

Sam looked really impressed so far. I winked at him. I started to feel myself moving to the beat of the song. I grabbed the microphone and began to walk around the stage.

Mother, we're all full of lies. Mother, we're meant for the flies. And right now, they're building a coffin your size. Mother, we're all full of lies. Well, Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue. You should have raised a baby boy. I should have been a better girl. If you could coddle the infection, they can amputate at once. You should've been, I could have been a better girl. And when we go, don't blame us, yeah. We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah. You made us oh, so famous. We'll never let you go. She said, you ain't no daughter of mine. For what you've done they're gonna find a place for you. And just you mind your manners when you go. And when you go, don't return to me, my love. That's right.

I raised and lowered my arm repeatedly. The fans did exactly what I was doing, which made a smile go on my face.

Mother, we all go to Hell. Mother, we all go to Hell. It's really quite pleasant except for the smell. Mother, we all go to Hell... Mother. Mother. Mother. Ohhhh... Mother. Mother. Mother. Ohhhh... And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song. But the shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun, you would cry out your eyes all along. We're damned after all. Through the fortune and fame we fall. And if you can stay, then I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call. We all carry on when our brothers in arms are gone. So raise your glass high for tomorrow, we die and return from the ashes you call.

The fans were cheering loudly. And wow, changing my singing voice a little to match Taylor Momsen's was a good idea!

I saw Sam smiling at me. All impressed. I could see Tobi smelling the air before cuddling in the pocket, hopefully to fall asleep to pass the time.

"Wow, that riled you guys up," I spoke into the mic, "You guys want more?!"

The crowd yelled loudly. I smiled at everyone before walking back to the mic stand. I placed the mic back where it originally was.

"Hope you guys like this next one," I said, relaxing my hands on the mic.

The sound of Real Thing by Boys Like Girls was being played. I had to make part of the lyrics up on the spot. I winked at Sam again before I started up.

Hayley's in love. She's got the summer blowing through her hair. She turns it up. She says, "Tonight you take me anywhere." Sammy's in luck. He got the fire burning in his eyes. He turns it up. And then he says, "Girl, you better hold on tight." Cuz this is the real thing. Love changes everything. This is the night where every heart's exploding. The real thing. Slow down, it's happening. Cuz we got time to burn in the heat of the moment. Summer radio, fireworks on the patio. 3 AM, string of green lights in a row. And the real thing. Love can change anything if you can just let go. Let's go!

I began to lift my hands up from the mic. They wandered themselves to the hem of my shirt. Moving it around a bit, I felt what felt like pasties on my nipples. I smiled at that. That wasn't planned. But it's a little surprise for Sam.

Hayley's alive. She's got him rushing in her veins tonight. So hit the lights.

I felt myself raising my shirt just enough for a flash. I don't know what got into me, but all I know the real Taylor Momsen would do this. I continued singing as I threw my shirt back down. That smile never leaving my face.

It feels too good to ever say goodbye. Cuz this is the real thing. Love changes everything. This is the night when every heart's exploding. The real thing. Slow down, it's happening. Cuz we got time to burn in the heat of the moment. That summer radio, fireworks on the patio. 3 AM, string of green lights in a row. And the real thing. Love can change anything if you can just let go. Whoa. Can't pull the brakes on this runaway train cuz whoa. This is the heartache that won't go away. Yeah, Hayley's in love. She's got the summer blowing through her hair. Cuz this is the real thing. Love changes everything. This is the night when every heart's exploding. The real thing. Slow down, it's happening. Cuz you got time to burn in the heat of the moment. That summer radio, fireworks on the patio. 3 AM, string of green lights in a row. And the real thing. Love can change anything if you can just let go. Just let go. Hayley, just let go.

I noticed tears forming in Sam's eyes. Already? I smiled towards him. I walked over to him and chuckled.

"So?" I smiled up at him.

"You flashed your breasts? Why?" he laughed.

"I dunno. I was in the mood," I smiled more.

"And your eyes are black, fantastic."

"They are?"

Crap.

"Taylor!"

I looked over to one of the crew members. He pointed back to the stage.

"Get back on!"

I nodded. I stood on my tiptoes the best I could, giving Sam a kiss on his cheek. His cheekbones were high enough for me to do so.

I went back to the stage, greeted by the screams and cheering.

"I hope you love our next guest for this one. He's starred in horror movies and one of my favorite shows, Supernatural."

Just by saying that alone the crowd went wild.

I looked over to Sam. My hand gestured for him to come on the stage to where I am. He shook his head, refusing.

I gestured for him to come again. This time, smiling. In defeat, he walked onto the stage.

He smiled awkwardly and waved at the crowd nervously.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Go along with it. I'll help you," I replied.

I held one of his hands. We both looked down at them before we looked back up at each other.

"How are you going to help?" he asked.

I grinned as I lifted up my free hand to what looked like it landed on his collarbone, but in reality, I tapped two fingers on his throat. The stubble growing on it made it feel rough, which I didn't really mind. He cleared his throat.

"Remember how I made you sing Mary on a Cross the first day we met?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"You'll be doing the same with The River."

He smiled as he planted another kiss on my lips. I kissed him back the same. This resulted in a ton of screams and a louder cheer.

A crew member put up another mic with the stand accordingly.

Sam and I looked at the audience.

He placed his hands on the mic awkwardly. I grabbed the one I was using and stood next to him. We smiled at each other as the music began.

Sam began to sing Good Charlotte's song without any problem, thanks to me. The only thing he changed was the lyric that said the location.

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of LK, the footsteps that were next to me have gone their separate way. I've seen enough now to know that beautiful things don't always stay that way. I've done enough now to know this beautiful place isn't everything they say. I heard that evil comes disguised like a city of angels. I'm walking towards the light.

I draped an arm around him, which just made him grin as he sang. I peered over his shoulder and arm to the audience.

Baptized in the river. I've seen a vision of my life, and I wanna be delivered. In the city was a sinner, I've done a lot of things wrong, but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodigal son, I was out on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river. I'm delivered. I'm delivered.

The music slowed a bit. I lifted the mic to my mouth so I could sing the next part.

You're from a small town. You're gonna grow up fast underneath these lights. Down in Lebanon on the boulevard, the dead come back to life. To the praying mother and the worried father - Let your children go. If they come back, they'll come home stronger. And if they don't, you'll know...

Sam continued it. I sang a couple of lines as he did so.

I heard that evil comes disguised like a city of angels. I'm walking towards the light. Baptized in the river. I've seen a vision of my life, and I wanna be delivered. In the city was a sinner, I've done a lot of things wrong, but I swear I'm a believer. Like the prodigal son, I was out on my own. Now I'm trying to find my way back home. Baptized in the river. I'm delivered. I'm delivered. Baptized in the river.

On my own...

Baptized in the river.

On my own...

I wanna be delivered.

On my own... On my own...

Baptized in the river.

On my own...

I wanna be delivered. Baptized in the river.

On my own...

I wanna be delivered. Baptized in the river.

On my own...

I wanna be delivered. I confess I'm a sinner. I've seen a vision of my life, and I wanna be delivered.


	7. Wretched and Divine

...I won't cry for you. I won't crucify the things you do, do, do. I won't cry for you. See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary. Oh, liberaté mi amor...

I panted as I smiled at the audience cheering for the absolute final song for the night.

I was now in the position of being on the stage as if I were in front of a full-body mirror putting makeup on on the floor. I stood up, blowing a kiss to the audience before the band came up to me. We all took a bow before leaving the stage.

I immediately ran into Sam's arms. He was smiling proudly, spinning me while holding me tightly.

"You were amazing!" he said proudly.

"Thank you!" I giggled as he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Where's Tobi?"

Sam and I turned to a nearby table that had a half-drank water bottle plopped on top of it. Tobi squeaked towards us. Sam held me in his arms still, letting one arm reach the table so he can climb back on him. He chuckled lightly seeing him do so. Tobi went on his shoulder. He sniffed towards me. He rubbed his whiskers right after.

I jumped off from Sam's grip on me. We went back to the dressing room, expecting to be alone. Instead, we were met with a pale woman with bright red hair, surprisingly natural, dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her figure so well.

"Who? Wha—," I muttered as I stood somewhat behind him.

"Samuel, lovely lady," she said with a heavy accent.

"Rowena," Sam said, stepping into the room. He closed the door once I was inside as well.

"No one told me that Lucifer's daughter would be so beautiful," Rowena said smiling, walking towards me.

"Me? I dunno...," I said shyly.

"Don't be shy, darling! I won't hurt you. I'm Rowena MacLeod, Fergus' mother."

"Fergus?" I asked in confusion.

"Crowley," Sam chuckled.

Her? But she looks far too young to be his mom...

"Oh. I'm Hayley. Hayley Monroe," I grinned.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she grinned back, "But why is every person here saying your name is Taylor?"

"The people here thought I was her, so I just played along," I shrugged.

"Well, it looks like you two had fun."

"Sorry to break up the conversation, but we do need to get back to the bunker," Sam said in a worry.

"I'll just take us back to the Impala, no problem."

"No problem? They'll chase us down!" he said.

I stayed quiet. Raising a hand.

"Demon, Sam..."

I snapped us all back in the car. I was back in the driver's seat. Sam next to me. Tobi between us. Rowena in the back seat.

"Before we drive off, may I ask why you're a bloody demon and not an angel, dear?" Rowena asked me.

I started the car up, driving it away from the venue and back on the road.

"When Lucifer was with my mom, she wanted me to be normal and not an angel like he is. He didn't want that, so, he made me a demon," I explained.

Sam looked around out the window before his eyes landed on me.

"Uh, Hayley? Remember to change before we go in the bunker, please," he said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

He cleared his throat.

I glanced down at myself, looking up at the road again. Right... Not wearing a bra... Well, knowing the bunker is full of men, and Sam being one of the only reasonable ones... I mean I know men need to keep their penises in their pants, but just in case anything happens...

"Well, it is awfully quiet in here. Shall we have a little singsong?" Rowena piped in.

I noticed Sam look around out the window again awkwardly.

We both stayed quiet. I'm not sure if she was being serious or what, considering I just took another girl's spotlight because people thought I was her, but I'm in a mood where I'm both pumped up and exhausted at the same time.

"Now...?" I asked her. Eyeing her from the rear view mirror.

"No, no. I'm pulling your leg, dear. I know how tired you are from doing all... that... in front of that crowd. Well, back in my day, we would get burnt at the stake for doing what you did tonight. Times change, I suppose," she answered.

The lights showered over the Impala while we drove down the surprisingly empty road. Sam gave me the directions back to the bunker, and we got there sooner than we thought.

After I parked, Rowena got out first. I was about to also, but Sam grabbed my arm.

"Hayley," he said in concern.

"Right, forgot..."

I snapped myself in the outfit that I had on originally. An oversized shirt that wasn't ruined, short shorts, and heels. My hair was back to being straight and down rather than being messy and in braids.

He smiled at me as Tobi climbed into his hand. Carrying him out. I finally got out. Locking the vehicle and stuffing the key in my pocket along with my belongings.

We three entered the bunker, not expecting to see what we were missing out on.

There were papers, furniture, and other little debris that were thrown everywhere inside. It looked totally trashed! But why?

And the fact the only source of light was a flashing red one.

"Sam! Hayley! Where have you two been?!" Castiel rushed up to us, "No time to answer. Dean is angry, and he wants her."

Castiel looked at me. "Do you know how to fight?"

"I— I know how to hold him down. That's all!" I panicked. Thoughts raced in my head before my eyes widened with fear, "Sam, don't let anything happen to Tobi. Please!"

Sam nodded.

"Hayley, follow me," Castiel instructed.

I followed him past Rowena and Sam down the staircase that led to the front door. Castiel took me to where the lights were originally blinking.

"Be a demon," he instructed.

"Be a demon? I'm already one, dumbass!" I panicked.

"Eyes black, now."

He held me by my shoulders. His touch made them burn, and it was hurting really bad. I groaned in pain.

"Ow, Cas!" I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Focus," he simply said.

The pain was becoming too great to bear. I winced, tearing up as I let the pain continue until I couldn't anymore.

I held a hand out. A force pushed Castiel a few good feet away from me.

"Stop!" I said through my teeth.

"They're black, good. Now, we need to find Dean," he replied.

"Surprise, surprise."

We both looked up at a man dressed in black and red. Dean's eyes went from black to that beautiful color again. But you can see his eyes were dead and his lips just spread an evil smirk.

"I knew you'd come back to me," he sneered.

"Oh, fuck off," I rolled my eyes.

He stepped up to me. I stepped back each time.

"How did my loser of a brother treat you?

"I'm sorry?" My fists began to ball up.

"You heard me."

Dean had me against the wall. An arm above my head, his lips next to my ear and neck.

"Come on. Stop playing around with a boy. You deserve a man," he said in a deep voice. His breath hitting my skin, "What do you say? We'll kill those who get anywhere near us."

"N-No. It was bad enough that I probably already killed a man...," I turned my face away from him.

His lips were on my neck now. A smile was spreading. "Come on, I won't take no for an answer."

Anger was rising in me. "Want me to kill you, too?"

"That's adorable. You don't have the guts to do that."

I let a hand out in front of me. The force pinned him against a wall, hard.

"Get it through your thick ass head. I'm never going to be with you. I'm not going to kill with you. And I'm happy being with your damn brother!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Every move he made made whatever he was moving hit the wall harder. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Lucifer won't be happy hearing that," Dean said.

I bit the inside of my lip. He's here?

"Don't listen to him, Hayley," Castiel said as he glared at Dean. His eyes were glowing a bright blueish white. "Don't let him get to you."

I noticed Dean was beginning to be able to move more.

My hand went out more towards him. In return, the force held him against the wall more. He groaned.

"First of all, he won't punish me. I'm not a goddamn teen!"

Every chuckle he did resulted in a groan of pain.

"Dean, drop the hammer."

Castiel took some steps towards him. Dean bellowed at him. His voice came out weird. Like an actual demon was consumed into him.

That broke my focus. Dean dropped back on the ground, landing on his feet.

"Shit!" I said softly.

Dean chuckled darkly once more. "You can't hide forever."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran away from him.

"Hayley!" he yelled after me.

My heels clacked hard on the floors as I ran away from him. Wow, this is the first time I was able to actually run in heels properly. Never mind that! Sam's older brother is trying to kill me!

"The pretty ones always run," Dean muttered, which was followed by a grunt.

I continued to run back to Sam. As I did so, I was hit on the head. Hard. I felt my body fall limp on the hard floor. My vision was becoming double, which was becoming quadruple. I was able to make out Sam's figure running towards me.

"No. No, no, no. No! Dean!!" Sam growled and yelled loudly angrily.

The pain was becoming great to the point that it was making me lose consciousness. I felt my pulse slowing from the direct hit. The cooling sensation of a wet substance went down from the back of my head and down my scalp and neck... My eyes slowly closed themselves from the pain.  
————————————————————  
"Sammy?" I called out to the void, "Sam?!"

I was in a completely white space. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? No... No, I can't be! I'm only 23! I didn't live my life yet! I barely got to date a guy that actually cares about me! I barely got my own pet! A house! A place to live!

"Hayley!" Sam's voice said faintly.

Sam? Sam! Where is he?!

"Sam!" I yelled as I began to run again.

I was running in circles. I felt like I wasn't even moving from my location! His voice was fading more than it already was!

"Hayley!"

I continued before I slowed down. I was going nowhere. I fell on my knees. My face facing the ground, I believe, since there was literally nothing around me. My hair curtaining around my shoulders.

Tears rimmed my eyes. It felt like I wasn't going to get out of wherever I was. Sam isn't getting me back... He deserves someone else... Someone who has a human-like pulse... Someone who isn't freezing all the damn time... Someone who doesn't have any powers... Someone who can treat him right... He doesn't need the offspring of someone who tortured him to be in love with him...

Little streams of tears fell down my face. I sniffles softly at the thought of breaking up with him. I felt my heart starting to break at the thought of that happening. It actually hurt...

"Hayley," that familiar British voice said.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand before looking up.

"Crowley...?" I was able to say.

"Are you crying?" he asked, his brows arched.

"No...," I looked down.

"Listen to me. You are not dead."

"Then how are you here?"

"I'm in your head."

"What?"

"How can I prove this to you? Ah, let's see. You and Moose were at a show not that far from here, and you performed almost the entire thing."

"How did you...?"

"Mother told me."

What? I'm confused.

"No... No. You're not in my head... We're in an endless void..." I said as I began to stand back up.

"I get it. You're scared. We need to get you in another vessel. Now!"

What? I can leave my body if I had to? But, I don't know how!

"Crowley, I can't!"

"Yes, you bloody can!"

"No! I mean I can't! I don't know how!"

"Oh, bollocks. Lucifer needed to teach you how."

I could hear Rowena's voice as well as Sam's speaking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly, everything began to shake. The endless white of nothingness was shaking.

"What the fuck?" I asked, confused.

"It's Mother. She's trying to wake you up."

The shaking happened again right after Crowley said that.

"It has worked before. I'm going to head out. If Sam asks, Poughkeepsie."

"Pough- what?!"

Crowley then disappeared out of nowhere.

The shaking happened once again, but it was stronger now. Things were slowly coming back into view. But it was so faint that I could barely see anything.

"I got a pulse!" I heard Sam say in the distance, "Do it again!"

The shaking was great to where I felt like everything was rushing to my sight. Everything was speeding up to me. Everything was coming back.  
————————————————————  
My eyes popped open. I gasped for air. The pounding from the pain was still going on in the back of my head.

I was no longer in a white void. I was back in Sam's room, laying on his bed. My head on his lap. One of my hands in his.

My eyes slowly looked around. Even moving them hurt my head. I saw Rowena lowering her hands when she saw me. Her crimson lips spread a smile. Crowley was next to her. A small grin upon his face.

"What... What happened...?" I mustered up to ask. My voice a little scratchy.

"Dean knocked you out cold. You almost... died...," Sam explained. His voice choked up towards the end.

"What...?" my eyes teared up again.

"Oh, dying isn't a problem, Hayley. Why, Giant here and his brother died thousands of times," Rowena smiled.

"Wait, what...? Ow..."

"I'll tell you about it later," Sam said softly as he rubbed his hand around one of mine. As if my skin's capable of heating up... "What did Crowley do?"

"Poughkeepsie," I answered without thinking.

"Pougkeep—"

Sam arched his brows and immediately looked up at Crowley. Rowena did the same. As did I, but what did that mean? It's just a city in New York, and part of a horror movie title...

Crowley shrugged, his eyes widened. "I figured this was an emergency. How will Lucifer react to his only child being dead because of a Winchester?"

Wait, where's...

"Where's Tobi?" I panicked. Which wasn't a good idea. It made the pounding behind my head grow worse.

I began to sit up, but that made me lay my head back on Sam's lap.

"Hey, take it easy," Sam smiled warmly, "Tobi's fine. Wanna see him?"

I nodded eagerly.

He reached up to his shoulders. As to which, his smile fell quickly. He let my hand go to check his flannel pockets.

My anxiety rose watching him do this. Tobi is gone?!

"Where's Tobi?" I asked again with knots forming in my stomach.

"I just had him here! Tobi?!" Sam panicked as well.

"Tobi?" Rowena asked.

"The girl's bloody plague rodent," Crowley explained.

"A rodent with a plague? It can infect people?"

"Yes, mother."

"Wow. I haven't seen one of those in hundreds of years!"

We all heard squeaking from Sam's desk. I turned my head to see where it was coming from. Tobi was in Sam's chair, getting ready to jump to us.

"No, nonononono! Wait!" I said to him.

I held a hand out. The force was able to make him float to us. I let him go, and he landed on my chest. He sniffed around the air before he walked up to my face. I saw his little nose twitch as he saw me. I can see happiness in his eyes.

"Oh, he is just adorable, dear!" Rowena gushed as she got closer to us, "May I see him?"

"Sure. Don't hurt him, please...," I said with concern.

Rowena held her hands down to him. Tobi sniffed them, backing away from her.

"It's okay, boy," I muttered, petting him.

He looked to me before climbing into her hands.

Rowena brought him closer to her face. A smile never leaving it as she looked like she was examining him. She gave him little air kisses. Kind of like how a normal person would do to a kitten or a puppy.

"Did you kill anyone yet, Tobi?" she asked him in a baby-like voice.

"I think he did. He gave someone the bubonic plague already," I smiled weakly up at them.

Rowena's smile fell just a bit before she looked over to me. "The bubonic plague? That is still around?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You're holding proof that it's still here."

"Why did he infect someone with the black plague?"

I sighed quietly before I began to speak again. "Before I found out I was a demon, Dean was hitting on me at some random bar. I told him I could make his life a living Hell if he didn't leave me alone. I showed him this song from this band I like - I'm pretty sure they don't exist in this universe, but anyways - It was a song about the bubonic plague spread through rats. Tobi showed up, bit a patron there, and here we are."

I'm honestly getting tired of repeating that story to people...

My stomach rumbled again. I laid there in embarrassment. Why am I getting hungry now? I've gone hours without eating...

"Do you want me to go make you something?" Sam asked, looking down at me.

"You don't have to...," I said softly.

"I don't mind it. We found out what was wrong with Dean, so it's okay," he smiled, "So, food? What do you want?"

"Surprise me?" I looked up at him with big eyes.

He nodded as he began to stand back up. I managed to scoot myself back to the headboard of his bed to where the pillows rested against them to lay back on. But in the sitting position. Rowena put Tobi back on the bed before she faced me.

"If you ever need me, you can call my cell, okay?" she said.

I nodded. "I will. Thanks, Rowena."

I managed to give her a pained smile as the pounding continued.

"Get some rest, dear. Fergus and I- oh, he's gone. I'll still be in the bunker if anything happens."

And to that, she walked out of the room.

I was left alone in the room with my pet rat. He climbed up my torso just slightly before ultimately deciding to sit on my lap, looking up at me. I looked back down at him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tobi," I smiled down at him weakly.

He wiggled his nose in response.

"Where I was... I felt like I was in a white void...," I shook my head, "I felt like I lost everything... I felt like I was going to lose Sam... Do you like him, boy?"

He blinked.

"I'm glad you do," my lips spread a little before that smile fell again, "If anything happens to me again, please stay with him, okay?"

One of my hands were draped down to my lap. Tobi went and climbed up it to plop himself on my shoulder. He rubbed his face against the crook of my neck. His whiskers and some of his fur made me giggle as I was ticklish on part of my neck.

"I love you, too, Tobi," I smiled.

I petted him with the hand he climbed up on as I looked around to what was currently around me. I found my phone on Sam's nightstand, as well as my wallet, headphones, and the key to the Impala. With my free hand, I reached over to the phone. Upon unlocking it, I went to my texts. A message from Bill Enslin was in bold. Thank God for Sam...

Bill Enslin: That is no problem at all! I wish nothing but the best for you.

I'm glad I'm out of the lease already. And Dean's been taken care of? Already? While I was knocked out cold? My father is an archangel. I just had a conversation with a witch. I'm a fucking demon. I'm not really surprised if they actually saved him. I wonder how he really is when he isn't a demon...

I got out of the messages app and tapped on Twitter. For some reason, something told me to check out their for you tab. And, surprise surprise, there were pictures of me with Sam with people tweeting that Taylor Momsen and Jared Padalecki were now dating. I chuckled softly reading people's reactions to that. I was also relieved that people believed the songs I pretty much sang a cover of, in the style of The Pretty Reckless, were actually the band's music. So, My Chemical Romance, Ghost, Korn, Boys Like Girls, Avenged Sevenfold - Hell, even Lady Gaga, are non-existent in this world, apparently. I'm not really surprised. But how did I know about what shows and movies the real Jared Padalecki were in? Oh well...

I continued reading the tweets. What stuck out to me was that the people tweeting already came up with a ship name for Taylor and Jared - Jaylor. It was cute... I smiled as I saw a few pictures of us kissing, which was right before we sang Good Charlotte's song together.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up at the doorway to Sam, who was holding a tray with a bowl, which I'm guessing is filled with soup due to the steam that rose up from it, a glass of water, and some crackers. I knew grocery shopping for them was a good idea.

"I made you chicken noodle soup," he said proudly, "Might not be as good as you make food, but it was worth a try."

He placed the tray on my lap. I smiled up at him as he finished doing so.

"Thank you."

We gave each other a small kiss before he stood back up correctly. "You're welcome. What's happening there?" He pointed to my phone. "I saw you smiling at it as I was walking in."

"Oh, just social media. I was seeing people's reactions to us."

"Yeah? What'd they say?"

"They believed the songs we performed were The Pretty Reckless's, they believed that we were actually Taylor Momsen and Jared Padalecki, and," I couldn't help but smile at this thought, "They actually gave them, or us, a ship name."

"A ship name?" Sam asked, confused.

"Not a physical ship that goes in the water," I chuckled, "People tend to combine a couple's names together when they see them together, usually."

"Oh, I see. What'd they call us?"

"Jaylor."

"Jaylor?" he laughed softly.

"I kinda think it's cute! Don't you?" I grinned.

"I mean, sure, but that isn't us, per se."

"I know."

I set my phone back down on the nightstand before I began to eat. Having my first spoonful of the soup he made, I felt the flavor of the chicken broth go down my throat. Soon after, I was eating the noodles, the tiny pieces of vegetables, and tiny cubes of chicken. It was really good!

Tobi climbed down my arm, going on the tray. He stole one of the crackers from me as he began to munch on it. The sound of the little crunching was as cute!

Sam chuckled softly before he sat next to me on the bed. "Like it?"

"Love it."

He smiled at the response.

"How's Dean doing?" I looked over to him.

"He's alright," Sam nodded, "Rowena found a demonic symbol on his arm and managed to zap it off. He's passed out in his room now. Want to go see him properly when you're done eating?"

See him when I'm done eating? I mean, yeah, I want to make sure he's okay, but I'm hiding behind Sam if he tries to hurt me again. Maybe we can meet again like two people should, and not hit on each other. Well, him hit on me while saying hello.

"Yeah," I answered, "I wanna see if he's okay."

Sam grinned at the response.

I ate the soup rather quickly along with a couple of crackers. Tobi ate the last one happily as I drank some of the water.

"Here, let me-"

"I got it, Sammy."

I snapped my fingers, and the tray and dirty dishes were out of his room. Hopefully in the kitchen now.

"I- okay then," he smirked.

He helped me up to make sure I wouldn't fall down again. Tobi wobbled into my hand as he was finishing his cracker. Once he finished, he started to clean his whiskers from any grain of crumbs and salt that may have remained on them.

He squeaked at me, telling me that he wanted to be let down. I carefully bent over, placing him on the ground. He began to run around us and out of the room. We both chuckled seeing him do this.

Tobi and I followed Sam out of the room and into Dean's. He was still in the black and red outfit from earlier. His body looked like it was plopped on the bed with his head turned to the side mushed into a pillow.

"You didn't bother changing his clothes?" I whispered at Sam.

"The thought didn't occur to me," Sam answered.

I took a deep and quiet breath as I raised a hand up. My fingers snapped. Dean was no longer in the outfit that he wore when he attacked me, and most likely the others. He was now in a grey shirt and black pajama pants. For some reason, I thought it was now nighttime, so I figured this was appropriate.

After doing this, Dean began to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened themselves. They were adjusting to see us.

"Well, hello," his sleepy, deep voice said as he smirked tiredly, "Sammy? Who's the girl?"

"Dean, this is Hayley, Lucifer's daughter," Sam explained carefully.

"What?!"

Dean's expression changed rapidly. He sat up, pulling a gun from under his pillow and aimed it at me.

Shit! Not again!

I yelped and quickly hid behind Sam.

"Dean, no! She's actually a good person!"

"A good person?! Sam, did she manipulate you somehow?!"

"No! She didn't! She's nothing like him!"

Sam stepped aside to reveal me to his brother. "Hi, Dean...," I said shyly.

His eyes scanned me up and down. He lowered his gun and put it back under his pillow after doing this. It felt... different. He wasn't checking me out like he did the first time we met.

"So, you're Lucifer's kid?" he asked.

I nodded shyly. "Yes, I am."

"And you're an angel like he is?"

"No, a demon."

"A de— Sam."

"Dean, don't," Sam said as he crossed his arms.

"What?! I don't trust any of the demons you bring ho— Sam. Sammy, there's a rat climbing up you! Kill it!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam smiled a bit. "I'd rather not."

"Why not?!"

"This is her pet, Tobi."

I smiled up at Sam, then at Tobi. I looked back at Dean.

"Do you live around here?" Dean asked, annoyed.

I bit the inside of my lip. "Yeah, here..."

"Okay, how many decisions did my brother make while I was fucking out of it?"

Dean stood up from his bed as we all left his room.

"A few..." I said nervously.

"Dean, don't give her shit! I knew what she was doing!" Sam said angrily.

"Yeah? And how's that? You were stalking her?" Dean said in the same tone as we all were walking in the hallway away from the bedrooms.

"I wasn't stalking her. You brought her to our hotel room after going to the bar in the morning! What was I supposed to do? Kick her out like she's nothing?"

I stayed behind them as I just watched them argue.

"She is nothing! Might I remind you she's the damn spawn of Satan?!" Dean looked up at his younger brother.

"Okay, and? Hayley has never acted like Lucifer in the first place! She didn't torture me, she didn't physically nor mentally abuse me. If you actually spend time with her, you'd agree with me!" Sam said down at his older brother.

"Man, why are you defending her like you two are dating?!"

Dean's face was riddled with disgust. I felt knots forming in my stomach. I already broke the lease with my landlord, and Sam said I can move in with them. What else is he going to disapprove? Me driving their car? Tobi because he carries a deadly virus? It made me think briefly - what is actually wrong with me? I mean, I know I'm physically well, but what was wrong with me? I'm in my early 20s... I like music a lot... I used to control men for my amusement and monetary gains... I don't know... Another thing, how can I easily fall for his brother? Because he isn't an asshole like him? Because he was actually caring and not like any other guy I have ever encountered in my life?

The two men arguing broke me out of my thoughts momentarily. I was looking between them in shame as they yelled at each other.

"Okay, Hayley? I'm sure you mean well, but you can't stay here," Dean said sternly at me.

"What? Sam!" I looked up at his younger brother in worry.

"Dean, uh, she can't go back home."

"Why not?"

"She broke her lease with her landlord when she agreed to move in with us. I offered."

Dean facepalmed himself. He rubbed his face agitatedly.

"Alright. Fine. No touching or driving Baby! Can you do that?" he pointed at me.

I gulped weakly. The knots formed in my stomach again. I'm pretty sure he's talking about their car.

"I-"

"You drove her?!"

Dean stepped up to me. I backed up quickly.

"Sam said I could!"

I noticed Tobi stare at Dean from Sam's left shoulder. I quickly shook my head at him, telling him not to attack and infect him.

"I don't give a fuck! You don't ever drive her without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Dean, come o-"

"Do you understand?" he repeated himself.

"Yes, you asshole!" I pushed him away from me.

Unknowingly, the force pushed him a few feet away from me. He groaned loudly as he hit the floor on his back. My eyes widened and teared up seeing what I did.

"I... I'm sorry...," I said softly, backing up from the two men, "I'm sorry."

"Hayley," Sam said in the same tone.

I shook my head. "Sam, don't..."

I went back to the hallway where our, or their, rooms were. I heard Dean stand back up and speak with his sibling as I was making my way back to Sam's room. I stopped in my tracks when they had no visual on me, but I was able to hear what they were saying.

"I worry about you, Sammy. You know that. She isn't a good person."

"Yes, she is, Dean. You have to give people a chance. I don't know why you don't."

"I fight and kill shit that isn't supposed to be real. I don't have time to let people in like you do."

"I don't let people in."

"Then what is she, Sam? A demon you made a deal with? What, are you going to die in the next decade?"

"No! She's a demon, yes, but she isn't like any other ones we've dealt with. Hell, she isn't like Crowley, or Lillith, or Azazel, or any other demon out there!"

"Prove it."

"How do you want me to prove it? She didn't force me to drink her blood, if that's what you mean."

Ew! Why would Sam drink my blood, let alone, why would I force him to?! He has a beating heart, he isn't pale like I am, and he for sure does not have fucking fangs!

"I sure hope the Hell not!"

"She- Hayley!"

I bit my lip as I heard Sam call for me. I felt like I shouldn't go back to them, but part of me told me to do it so he wouldn't end up upset with me.

I reluctantly went back to the two men. I looked up at them sheepishly.

"What, Sam...?" I said softly.

"Are you like your father?"

"No..."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Probably one man..."

"You killed someone!" Dean yelled at me.

That's it. "Yeah, because you wouldn't leave me the fuck alone at the bar!" I yelled back.

"I wouldn't leave you alone? Please! Please tell me how I wouldn't leave you alone!"

"You want the whole story?!"

"Yes!"

Sigh. This'll be the last time saying it, I hope...

"You were hitting on me not that long after I was in the bar. You said to me, "I'm a demon,"," I tried to imitate his voice, but it came out badly, "And I told you to leave me alone when I told you I could make your life a living Hell!" I balled my fists up. "I didn't know I was a demon, so I somehow conjured Tobi up with a song, and he bit a guy and infected him with the fucking bubonic plague! You brought me to some cheap ass hotel room to meet Sam, and you stormed out pissed!"

Dean stayed quiet. We could see the sense of regret in his eyes, but his facial expression showed that he wanted to obliterate me. And for what? Hurting a man? These two kill creatures for a living, but oh no! I somehow hurt, and possibly kill, a man, I'm automatically the bad guy?

"Get. Out," Dean said with anger, his voice lowering.

"No," I replied.

"I said get the fuck out! Clearly Sam has no intellectual say in what you can and can't do!"

"Dean! That's enough!"

Sam stepped in between us.

"Sam, she isn't staying here, and that's final!"

"She has nowhere to go, and-"

"I don't care!"

"She has nowhere to go, and I already told her she can stay. Give her a chance! Please! She isn't evil!"

"How do I know you're not?"

"I'm your brother! We grew up together! I always looked up to you, Dean. Just this once, please listen to me. Hayley is a good person. She wouldn't dare hurt either one of us."

Dean stayed quiet as he stared between Sam and myself. He spoke up, pointing at me.

"Keep your rat away from me," he said.

He then walked away from us.

Sam looked back at me. His arm went around me, pulling me into him. I let him as I leaned my head against his lower peck.

"Don't mind him. He'll like you," he said softly.

"After that explosion? I'd love to see him try...," I scoffed.

He spread a small smile. "I know my brother. He'll come around. I promise."

I nodded. Hugging him right after and burying my face on him. He wrapped his arms around me loosely yet tightly and lovingly. His hands rubbed my back, and my God, I'll never heat up, will I?

"Thank you...," I muttered into his shirt.

"For what?" he smirked.

"Not treating me like shit. Not kicking me out... Actually accepting me for who I am..."

"Hayley, you know I always will," he tilted my chin up towards his face, "Just... Promise me one thing?"

I raised my brows in response.

"Don't be like Lucifer, ever."

My lips spread into a warm, loving smile.

"I won't, Sammy. I promise."

He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back. He pulled away a few seconds later to examine my face. His lips formed a grin after. Our hands linked. Swinging them lightly out of boredom.

"So, what do you feel like doing tonight...?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on making sure you and Dean are okay," he grinned, "Why? What did you feel like doing?"

You...

"Hmm... I didn't really think about it... Maybe we can do something... together...?"

"Like...?" he grinned more.

"You... me... staying up late...," one of my hands let go of his, delicately tracing small shapes on his chest with a finger, "Having some fun...?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

A light chuckle was heard from him. "Oh, I see what you're thinking. We'll see what happens."

That made me smile. It made my heart skip a beat. It made me feel giddy.

He kissed the top of my hand that he was still holding. And him doing that made me blush lightly to a pale pink tint.

"I think I'm going to put Tobi in his cage. He fell asleep on me," he smiled.

I nodded, smiling back. "That's fine. It's in my room."

He kissed the top of my hand again before letting it go. He took him to my room.

I went to the kitchen, where I found Dean looking around curiously at the food and groceries that they now have. I took the dirty dishes from my meal that Sam made. Taking them to the sink, I began to wash them.

"Woah! Jesus...," Dean muttered when he saw me.

That made me crack a smile.

"Sorry...," I said softly.

"It's... Fine... When did Sammy go shopping?" he asked.

"He didn't. Cas and I did."

He raised his brows. "You and Cas? Huh... Never pegged him to be the type."

"What type?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. The type who would do that. It's a chick thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can just say you're afraid of buying basic necessities because you think it'll hurt your fragile masculinity, Dean," I smirked at myself.

"Basic necessities to me are beer, burgers, bacon, and pie," he said simply, "Did you get any of those?"

"Yes," I sighed.

Dean pulled out a bottle of beer. He popped it open upon getting out of the fridge, drinking it happily.

I put the dishes that were now clean away. I leaned against the part of the counter that was near the sink.

"That's some good shit," he smiled.

At least he's happy and not throwing a tantrum...

"You're Lucifer's kid, right?" he asked as he leaned against the counter to face me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And... you have feelings for Sam?"

My cheeks heated themselves up.

"I'm takin' that as a yes," he grinned, "Does Lucifer know?"

"No. And I plan on keeping it that way."

"Why?"

"I'm not risking neither you two dying nor myself. He forbids it."

"Ah."

Dean took another swig of his beer.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What?"

"You're gonna live here with us, aren'tcha? Might as well know about you."

Oh, God. I hate thinking about myself like that...

"Hmm...," I started as I looked at the ground, thinking, and looking back up at him, "You know I'm a demon... Um... I like music — mainly rock and metal — I like horror movies... I love Halloween, both the holiday and the movie franchise...," I smiled softly, "I... like your brother... and... I dunno... I like doing things that make me feel normal..."

Dean stared at me for a few seconds before realizing and forcefully taking a swig of his beer again.

"What bands do you like? Any classic rock?"

"Yeah! I'm not sure if you know them but... My Chemical Romance, Ghost, Boys Like Girls, Korn, Eve To Adam... Bon Jovi, Guns 'N Roses, AC/DC..."

He looked confused at first, but then smiled as I mentioned the bands from the 80s.

"Nice. Maybe we can get along," he smirked.

Right after he said that, his stomach rumbled lowly.

"Want me to make you something?" I offered.

"Nah, I'll order takeout."

I arched my brows. "It's... the middle of the night... Who's open?"

"You're right... Can you make me a burger?"

"Sure."

"With pie for dessert!"

I smirked. "Okay, Dean."

And to that, he left the kitchen. Leaving me alone. At least the pounding in the back of my head stopped.

I took a pan out, putting it on the stovetop. I turned the burner on. While that was heating up, I took a ground beef patty out of the freezer, along with some butter from the fridge - cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions... pickles. Can't forget pickles... And the main condiments, too...

I put a dollop of butter on the pan and let that melt. I placed the frozen patty in the pan. I go a spatula out right after washing my hands. Going back to the stovetop, I kept an eye on the meat.

My hand pointed to the ceiling for a second. Rush Rush by Paula Abdul began to play softly. The sizzling of the patty was starting to become louder, but thank God it was slow. I automatically began to sing along to the song.

...You're the whisper of a summer breeze. You're the kiss that puts my soul at ease. What I'm saying is I'm into you. Here's my story and the story goes. You give love, you get love. And more than heaven knows. You're gonna see - I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try. I'm gonna take this love right to ya. All my heart, all the joy. Oh baby, baby please. Rush, rush. Hurry, hurry lover come to me. Rush, rush. I wanna see, I wanna see ya get free with me. Rush, rush. I can feel it, I can feel you all through me. Rush, rush. Ooh what you do to me. And all I want from you is what you are. And even if you're right next to me. You're still too far away if I'm not inside your arms. I get dramatic baby, yes I know. But I need you, I want you. Ooh man, I love you so. Ooh, ooh. You're gonna see - I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try. I'm gonna take this love right to ya. All my heart, all the joy. Ooh baby, baby please. Rush, rush. Hurry, hurry lover come to me. Rush, rush. I wanna see, I wanna see ya get free with me. Rush, rush. I can feel it, I can feel you all through me. Rush, rush. Ooh what you do to me. When you kiss me up and down, turn my senses all around. Oh baby, oh baby. I don't know just how or why, but no one else has touched me so deep, so deep, so deep inside...

I flipped the patty. I totally forgot I still have Taylor Momsen's singing voice, but I didn't care. I swayed my hips to the beat of the song as I got buns out, as well as a plate. I separated the bread on it. I went back to the stovetop with the spatula back in my hand as well as the plate.

...You're gonna see - I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try. I'm gonna take this love right to ya. All my heart, all the joy. Oh baby baby please. Rush, rush. Hurry, hurry lover come to me. Rush, rush. I wanna see, I wanna see ya get free with me. Rush, rush. I can feel it, I can feel you all through me. Rush, rush. Ooh what you do to me. Rush, rush. Hurry, hurry lover come to me. Rush, rush. I wanna see, I wanna see ya get free with me. Rush, rush. I can feel it, I can feel you all through me. Rush, rush. Ooh what you do to me. Rush, rush. Na na na na na na na. Rush, rush. Na na na na na na na. Rush, rush. Na na na na na na na. Rush, rush. Na na na na na na na...

I put the now fully-cooked patty on the bottom half of the bun. I turned the stovetop burner off as soon as I put the plate down on the counter.

My hand pointed to the ceiling again, making the song change. Too Much Time on My Hands by Styx began to play.

...Yeah, here I am sitting on this bar stool, talking like a damn fool, got the twelve o'clock news blues. And I've given up hope for the afternoon soaps and a bottle of cold brew. Is it any wonder I'm not crazy? Is it any wonder I'm sane at all? Well I'm so tired of losing - I've got nothing to do and all day to do it. Well I'd go out cruising, but I've no place to go and all night to get there. Is it any wonder I'm not a criminal? Is it any wonder I'm not in jail?...

I grinned as I began to build the burger. I used a fork to lift the patty up a bit so I could put ketchup and mustard on it. Letting the patty rest on the condiments on the bun, I pointed at the lettuce, tomato, and onion, making each a slice appear. I placed a slice of cheese on the top of the patty. The lettuce, tomato and onion resting on top of it. Pickles were next. I snapped up a few slices on it. I placed the top bun on top of everything. I got the pie out of the freezer. I popped the pie and the tin it's in in the oven, putting it on a timer.

"Dean! Food's ready!" I called out.

I began to put everything that I used away. The produce, the condiment bottles... I snapped the pan and spatula to become clean.

Dean walked in, sniffing the air briefly. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Styx playing out of nowhere.

"Somethin' smells good! Is— Is that Styx? You like Styx?" he said happily.

"Food's ready. And yeah, a few songs," I smiled.

His eyes landed on the burger. It looked like his pupils dilated a bit. He immediately grabbed it with both hands, taking his first bite. His eyes widened as he chewed.

"Holy shit! That's so good!" he said with his mouth full, "This beats takeout by a long shot!"

"Thanks," I chuckled.

He swallowed before he spoke again. Smirking.

"You're welcome."

Sam wandered in the kitchen. Now changed into grey pajamas. His brows arched while he smiled.

"Is that Styx?" he asked.

Dean nodded happily.

"Sammy, she made this!" he said with such glee. He used one of his hands to point at his food.

I grinned up at the men.

"I see. Is it good?"

Dean nodded like a happy little kid. He continued to eat.

Sam got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He took a sip of it as he made his way next to me.

"Tobi's asleep in his cage," he smiled down at me.

"Good. Thanks, Sam," I smiled back up at him.

Sam threw an arm around my shoulders. "What are you waiting for in here?"

"Making a pie," I winked up at him.

"Oh, I see," he chuckled softly.

"Do you know any Zeppelin?" Dean asked once Styx ended.

"I only know a couple of songs," I replied.

"Good enough."

I pointed to the ceiling, and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin began to play.

The two men looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Did you put something up there? I don't see anything," Sam stated.

"Me neither," Dean said with his mouth full again.

"Nope," I answered, "Just something I can make happen."

Dean finished his burger with satisfaction. He sighed with content.

"Now that was one of the best things ever eaten," he grinned at me, "Thanks, Hayley."

"You're welcome. You still want pie?"

"Is that even something you have to ask me?"

I smiled, puffing out a tiny shot of air out of my nose.

He hung around with us while we waited for it to be ready. And I already know I want a slice.

I leaned my head against Sam's lower right peck. We smiled at each other before we looked over to Dean, who spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you two are already together?"

We both nodded.

He got another beer out of the fridge. Popping it open and taking a swig of it.

"Dean, don't drink because of it," Sam sighed.

"What? I'm happy for you, man. You got what most men want these days. A goth girlfriend."

I chuckled lightly. "I'm not goth, Dean."

"Yeah, you are! All black clothes, all black makeup."

I like the color black. That doesn't mean I fit in a category, but whatever. Whatever makes them happy. I won't argue with him over this.

"Fine, I guess I am," I shrugged, giggling softly.

Us three just hung out in their kitchen for the time being, waiting for the pie to be ready.


	8. Dare You to Move

The rest of the night went smoothly, to say the least. Us three had our share of the pie. I learned a lot about these two. I've learned about them dying repeatedly, which makes me think actually dying is a bitch. I learned about their times in Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory. And my views on them were totally false. I thought Hell was a place that is just fire burning for eternity and souls damned down there will suffer until the end of time. Heaven is a place where you live the best memory you've ever had when you were once alive. I thought it was angels and souls mingling in the clouds. Purgatory? Totally different from what I thought. I thought it was literally souls haunting the earth. Nope. It looks like an apocalyptic world, and you have to survive it — and it makes you stay alert at all times.

It makes me think. How are these two even alive after the lives they have lived so far?

It is now the next day. I was in my bed in my new room. Tobi was chewing on a walnut in his cage. The munching that came from him actually made me wake up. I sat up. Stretching my arms up in the air. My legs stretched under the covers as my toes curled up as well.

I got out of bed after I checked the temperature for the day. It was decent enough not to cover up completely. Shuffling my way to the closet, I changed from my pajamas to a black tank top dress with fishnet stockings underneath. Some bracelets on my left wrist as well. Heeled booties on my feet.

I greeted Tobi with a hello and a soft pet. I made my way to the bathroom, freshened myself up, and decided to do my eye makeup only. All black eyes, pale face, colorless lips.

I brushed my hair out before leaving the bathroom. The tapping of the heels made me feel... Powerful. Like I was capable of doing something bad, but people wouldn't really care, if that makes sense.

I went back to my room to let Tobi out for the day and to get my things, stuffing them in a pocket that was barely seen in my dress.

Tobi and I left the room. We made our way out of the hallway, past the kitchen, and near the library. We saw Sam there, looking intensely at his laptop screen. Seeing him like this made me smile at myself.

I managed to walk carefully and quietly behind him. I was close enough so I could delicately drape my arms around his shoulders, hugging his collarbones from behind. I rested my head on top of his.

"Good morning, Sammy," I said softly.

"Good morning, Hayley," he answered with a grin.

He took one of my hands and kissed the top of it.

"Today's the day of moving out," he turned his head up to face me, "You excited?"

I smiled down at him, nodding. "Yeah! You're gonna help me, right?"

"Yes, of course. If we need to, I'll call Dean to come over to help."

I used my free hand to boop his nose. I chuckled softly after.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded, his hair bobbing a little with the movement.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I pulled my arms away from him so he was able to stand up. Tobi used the fishnet stockings I was wearing as a makeshift ladder as he was climbing up me. I looked down, smiling at him. My hands scooped him up, and he looked around the room sniffing the air.

"Yeah. You?" I grinned.

He stood up, grinning down at me. "Yeah. You're not hungry?"

"Nah not really. I'll have something small when we get there."

Sam nodded again.

We both left the place as soon as he closed his laptop. He turned his head to the side and called out, "Dean! We're leaving!"

"Bring back more beer!" was all Dean replied with.

I rolled my eyes. Chuckling softly.

Sam and I made it up the stairway and to the outside. That made me think.

"Sam, wait," I said.

"What? What happened?" he looked back at me with worry.

"I... Got you a little something as a thank you for letting me stay here."

"What?" he smiled, "You didn't need to do that."

"Go check it out! It's next to the car."

I smiled up at the tall man while he walked towards the Impala. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"No, you didn't!" he said with such happiness, "You didn't!"

He pulled a motorcycle out from next to their vehicle. It was brand new, all black, and actually the perfect size for a tall guy like him.

"How did you get this? It's... beautiful!"

"I have my ways."

Sam got on it with excitement. He smiled up at me while his hands gripped the handles.

"Does it run?" he asked.

"It runs. Key's in your pocket," I smiled.

He quickly felt around his pockets until he pulled out a key that looked different from the Impala's. He started its engine, and the purring from it made his lips spread even more.

"Are you going to get on?" he asked like a little child.

I smiled back at him, then looked down at Tobi. I lightly tapped the top of his little head. Me doing this to him made him safe for the ride.

"Think Tobi can ride in your pocket? He's protected, before you say..."

"Yeah, okay! Bring the little guy over."

I went to him, and he let Tobi climb into the pocket from his flannel shirt that he revealed as he opened his sweater a bit. He looked up at him before burying himself in it.

I smiled at those two before I carefully got on behind him. I actually had space to sit behind a person, considering I never rode one before, even with a person in the front.

"Hold tight," you could hear the smile in his voice.

I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly. My head on his right shoulder.

He stepped on the gas, and the motorcycle began to move forward faster than we thought. I yelped softly, which was followed by a chuckle.

I held on tighter as he was driving it steadily and with the thing speeding up. I felt the air pulling my hair back with great force. Sam's hair was moving back the same. The warmth that came off of his body made me feel a sense of security and safety.

We were finally on the road. There were about two or three other cars around us. Sam managed to drive swiftly around the cars that seemed like were appearing out of nowhere.

As soon as we got to a red light, he looked back at me for a quick second.

"Where's your place?" he asked.

"Depends. How far away is that bar from here?" I asked, thinking out loud, "Uh, here, try this."

Seeing that the light was still red, I quickly tapped the side of his head before wrapping my arm back around his torso tightly.

"Wow! Um, okay, yeah, that works," he smirked, "Wow, your hands are freezing."

"Gee, thanks," I giggled.

The light turned green. And off went Sam faster than the first time he stepped on the gas.

My arms automatically got tighter on him. My head against his shoulder once again. I noticed his lips forming a satisfied grin as he drove off. Seeing him this happy actually made me feel... I dunno. Good about myself? Like I was satisfied making a man happy. For once...

Sam actually made it to my place faster than expected. He pulled the motorcycle into my driveway, kicked the stop thing down (don't kill me, I don't know the proper name for it) and turned off the engine. We both got off from it, and he followed me to the front door. Sam took a look around as I was unlocking the door with the spare key I leave under the mat. The front door squeaked open, and we both went inside.

Lightly colored tiled floors, black furniture, some framed horror movie posters...

"Well, this is my home," I sighed softly, "Feel free to look around."

"This place is huge! And you lived here alone?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yep, I did," I answered, "I pretty much liked making people think no one lived inside because of how the outdoor exterior looks, so..."

"No, no. I get you. The bunker is sort of the same."

He wasn't lying.

"Okay. Which room first?" he said.

"Living room."

We went to the living room, where we were met with black and silver furniture. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw decorated skulls throughout the room. Spiked, rhinestoned, glittery.

"Very Halloween-ish," Sam chuckled.

"Thanks," I grinned softly.

"Yeah, I think all this will fit in our basement," he said as he was thinking out loud.

"One way to find out. Call Dean."

Sam did as he was told. He took his phone out and called his brother. And put it on speaker. The line rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" he said.

"Dean. I'm gonna need you to go to the entrance of the basement for a minute," Sam said.

"Why?"

"We're clearing out Hayley's home, and we need to see if her furniture fits there."

"Alright, fine."

We heard faint thumps, considering those were most likely Dean's footsteps on the other line. A few paper rustling, a couple of doors squeaking as they were being opened, or closed.

"I'm here."

Sam looked at me and nodded. I raised a hand and snapped my fingers. The main couch was now gone.

"A black leather couch appeared," Dean stated.

I snapped again, and the coffee table, a couple more sofa chairs, the flatscreen TV, and horror movie posters were now gone. I snapped the skulls away, as well.

"More furniture showed up. And woah, aren't these posters worth a lot of money? They're signed and vintage!"

I smirked. "Yes, Dean. I'll hurt you if you ruin any of them!"

Sam and Dean laughed softly.

"I won't touch your shit, Hayley."

We looked around again, and the room was now empty.

"Bedroom?" he asked me.

"Bedroom," I answered, repeating him.

We went up the stairs into the master bedroom. I opened the door, and, to my surprise, some of the furniture was gone already. I think that is because of me making them appear in the spare bedroom Sam gave me.

"What's next?" Dean asked.

"Makeup vanity, which is going to my room. Uh... more posters, clothes...," I said as I looked around. "Some things for the holidays?"

"Christmas shit? Yeah, that'll fit. Pop 'em in here."

I remembered where I put them away - in my walk-in closet. I snapped my fingers once again. I opened the door to it, and it was now empty.

"Four bins?"

"I like to seasonal decorate. Don't judge me."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Aight. If you two need anything else, you know what to do."

Dean hung up the phone, and Sam put it away.

"That worked out better than I expected," he confessed.

"Yeah, totally," I agreed.

I snapped the rest of what was left in the room to hopefully in my new room. I did the same with my things in the bathroom.

The last room was the kitchen. Now, this was the time I took out my phone to Venmo the last rent payment to my soon to be ex-landlord. While I did this, Sam let Tobi out of his pocket. Placing him on the floor.

"Is he allowed to walk around?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah, he can," and a thought came to mind, making me smile, "We'll call him when we need him again."

And to that, Tobi scurried off on his own, exploring the house.

"I see you smiling. Why...?"

"We never completed that deal last night..."

"You want to... in the kitchen...?"

Sam stepped up to me. Placing a hand behind my head lightly. My hands on his chest.

"Can we...?" I asked him.

His lips spread. He leaned down, kissing me hard. I kissed him back the same.

"You don't know... how long I've been waiting...," he said against my skin. His warm breath making shivers go down my spine.

I smiled as he nibbled and kissed my neck. He lifted me up to the island of the kitchen. My legs immediately hinging up to his hips. I held him close to my body. Him just nibbling on my neck made me feel weak. Making my senses and my nerves act up.

My hands slipped down to his jeans as our lips met again. Our eyes now closed. My hands swiftly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of the front of his jeans. I felt a bulge as soon as I undid these. I smiled against his lips. Lightly biting the lower one, asking for entrance. Almost immediately, he granted it. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Our lips molding with each other's perfectly.

As we made out, his hands raised my dress just slightly to a little above my waist to pull my panties down and off. I let him do so, and I sort of did the same to his boxers. I lowered them, and saw his penis getting hard. Longer.

I bit my lip looking up at the tall man.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look with black eyes?" he growled down at me.

That made me smirk.

"Do we need protection?" he growled again, smirking.

"Not unless you're a demon yourself," I smirked more.

Our lips crashed into each other's. We kissed as I felt Sam rubbing his member along my entrance. I bit his lip feeling him do this. Pulling it back just slightly before letting it go. I, then, bit my own lip. Sam noticed this.

"Don't be nervous," he grinned softly, "I'll be gentle."

I grinned back the same, nodding. I spread my legs to make us more comfortable.

He leaned down to me, kissing, licking, and sucking on my collarbone and neck. I bit my lip again, trying to hold in my moaning. Feeling him slip himself in made it come out. A little too loudly to my liking. Sam's lips smiled against my skin, then began to nibble my neck. I cocked my head to the side. He made it to that one spot that made me feel weak.

I moaned louder. He began to thrust himself in and out. Slowly, then he picked up the pace. I lifted my legs up a bit again. My arms went around his torso. I managed to slip my hands under the layers of his clothing. I felt his skin. My cold hands against his warm, soft back. I felt him shiver and chuckle somewhat darkly.

His thrusting continued. I whimpered softly as he did this. My nails began to dig into his skin. He groaned, picking up the pace and going harder.

I yelped as he did this. My nails dragged themselves down his back, and I felt something wet and warm go down with them.

He went to work. Now just pounding and going fast. I moaned with every thrust he did. I felt my climax rising rather rapidly. I don't know if this was usual, but fuck it. Sam knows what he's doing...!

"S-Sam... I'm... I'm..."

I couldn't even speak coherently. I felt it rising more and more. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I felt it rise up to the point of orgasming. Feeling myself pulse around him. I felt myself twitch as Sam was reaching his point. Moaning and whimpering.

He threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly. He groaned loudly. His member went from hard to soft slowly as he released himself. He panted quietly as he pulled himself out of me.

I pulled my hands off of his back. I saw that there was blood underneath all my fingernails. My eyes widened seeing this. I closed my legs. Sam pulled up his boxers and jeans. I watched him so do. Our eyes met. Smiles shared.

"So...?" he started.

"Hmm...?" I grinned.

"Did that satisfy your needs?" he chuckled.

"Actually, yeah," my grin grew, "Can I tell you something...?"

"What?"

"You're... actually my first..."

That made Sam smile. "Well, I'm happy to have the honor."

I giggled softly as I jumped off the island. Picking up my panties that were now on the floor. I lowered my dress to the length it originally was. I had an idea.

I started to stuff them in the back of Sam's jeans pocket, just enough to where a little bit of it was poking out. The black from it was actually noticeable compared to the hue of his denim.

"What are you doing?" he smirked.

"Giving you a little something," I smirked back.

"Alright. So, kitchen. What's left...?"

I pulled away from him once I finished. I looked around.

"Uh... spices, pots, pans, silverware, cups, plates, bowls...," I opened the fridge, "Oooh, beer, some wine... I think we need Dean to come over."

"I'm on it."

Sam called his older brother once again. Dean answered after the first ring. He put it on speaker.

"Yellow," he answered.

"Dean! We need you to come over," Sam said.

"I'm comin'. Did you take Baby?"

"No, actually."

"I'm on my way. Text me the address."

And to that, Dean hung up. I snapped my fingers hearing him say that.

"Want a beer while we wait...?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, no, thanks. I'm not much of a drinker," he said.

I nodded. I hope he can handle me being wine drunk once in a while...

I looked in the fridge again and saw that I had a few protein gummies left. And they were the ones that tasted like blue raspberry! My pupils dilating was felt. My hand grabbed the bag it's from. I began to eat the gummies happily. One by one.

I turned back around to Sam when I closed the fridge door.

"What's that? Candy?" he asked.

"No. Protein gummies. I usually eat some of these when I'm not as hungry in the morning," I explained, "Want some?"

"Just one."

I pulled one out, putting it in his hand. Compared to his hand, it was actually tiny.

He popped it in his mouth. Chewing, his brows raised.

"Fruity," he said, swallowing, "Do you have any more of that? I think we can use them."

"No. This is the last of them. I gotta order more."

"You can conjure more up," he reminded me, smirking.

"Oh, right...," my cheeks went to a red tint, "I have to keep reminding myself that. I'm still used to doing things the way I used to do before meeting you guys."

He nodded. I finished the gummies. Stuffing the thick little package it came in originally in my pocket.

Sam and I started to get the pots and pans out. We had the idea of putting the spices and silverware in them to create space when we put them in the Impala.

He wrapped the plates and bowls with the paper towel that was present there.

I heard a vehicle pull up outside the house. Peeking out the peephole, I saw  
that it was Dean, parking the Impala behind Sam's bike. I noticed him checking it out, impressed, before I opened the door.

Before I did that, I saw Tobi climb up me to where he was plopped on my left shoulder. I giggled softly as he sniffed the air.

I opened the door to Sam's older brother. His eyes went up and down me.

"A little revealing today, aren't we?" he started.

"Nice to see you, too, Dean," I rolled my eyes.

He stepped away from me, further into the place. I closed the door when he began talking again. Something told me to keep an eye on the outside of the house, so I looked out the peephole.

"This is some fancy livin'! You lived here alone?" he said, his voice echoing in the living room.

"Yeah, I did!" I replied.

His footsteps made their way to the kitchen.

"Heya, Sammy. Need help with- What's that?"

"What's what?"

"This? Oh, hel-low! Sam, you dog!"

Just hearing that made me smile to myself.

My hand lightly tapped my hip. I felt the light outline of a new pair of panties worn on my person.

I had to blink a few times. Were my eyes messing with me? I saw what looked like a misshapen dog... But it didn't have any fur. And it had red eyes.

"Guys?" I said, still facing the door.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Why is there a dog outside?"

"A dog? Where?"

Turning back, Dean was behind me. I pointed to the peephole before I stepped away from it so he could look out it.

He did so. Then shaking his head.

"I don't see nothin'. You sure it's a dog?" he looked down at me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Open the door."

Dean did as he was told. The dog-looking creature looked towards our direction. It looked content that I was in view, but growled at Dean.

I began to walk outside slowly.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked me, confused.

"To that dog...," I answered.

"That dog-"

Dean quickly pulled me back in the house. I nearly tripped on my heels as he did this.

He slammed the door once he pulled me in completely.

"What the Hell, Dean!?" I said up at him in anger.

"That's a hellhound!" he said in the same volume.

"A what?" I arched my brows.

"Hellhounds are here?!" Sam panicked.

"Get her away from here!" Dean instructed.

"Hayley, do you have any back doors here?" Sam looked down at me.

I shook my head 'no'. "Front door's the only exit. What's the big deal?"

"That 'dog' you saw is a hellhound. They can kill us. You, even, if someone's out to get you."

"What?" This didn't make sense. "Dean, move."

"No!"

I stared up at him. I think the force was making him move away from the door against his will.

"Jesus, stop that!" he said, upset.

I stayed quiet, making my way to the door. I opened it and closed it right behind me. Keeping those two safe inside the house.

That dog thing came back. It ran, or galloped, towards me. Its size was increasing with every step it took.

I stepped away from the porch and the vehicles. It came up to me, and it was literally face-to-face with me. It was huge!

"Hey there," I started softly.

I raised a hand to its head. It smelled the blood that was now dry, still under my fingernails. I'll have to wash that off later, but anyway. It barked with glee as if it knew whose blood it was. It buttheaded against my hand hard. I slowly began to pet it, and it growled in pleasure and happily.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" I smiled at it, "Who's your owner?"

"You are!"

I turned back around to Lucifer. Who happened to show up with a huge grin on his face. In the same outfit as I originally saw him in. Do supernatural beings not change their clothes...?

"Dad! You got me a dog?!" I said with a kid-like smile.

"Oh, he's even better than a dog. He's a hellhound. He can kill whoever you command him to," he smiled back at my happiness.

"He's cute! Thank you!" I threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his around me back, but protectively. Even though he's an archangel, his touch didn't burn me like Castiel's did.

"Anything for my little girl," he grinned, "Why is their car here?" he asked, pulling away finally.

"Oh, Sam and Dean are helping me move out."

"You're not leaving them anytime soon, are you?" he sighed.

You could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I stayed quiet once again.

"Alright. Which one is it?"

I didn't want to tell him, but something in the back of my mind told me to to make things easier.

"Sam..." I confessed.

"You mean 'Jared'?"

Shit, he knows about that...?

Lucifer put a hand out, making the front door be pushed open with force. He made Sam come out against his will. One step at a time as if he were under a trance. I saw that he had Tobi in his hands. And Tobi was staring at the hellhound in fear.

As soon as Sam was up to us, I took Tobi from him. Sam allowed me to do this. And he had a worried look on his face as he faced Lucifer.

I petted Tobi in order to calm him down.

"He won't hurt you, boy," I said quietly to him, "I promise."

Tobi tried to bury himself in my hands anyway. Poor little thing... He'll get used to him sooner or later.

"Sammy. Sammy boy. Samantha. Sammity Sam. Samuel," Lucifer started, his hand still out to hold Sam in place, "It came to my attention that my daughter likes you, does she not?"

Sam kept his lips sealed before finally speaking. "Don't call me Samuel."

"Ah, answer the question."

I looked up from Tobi to Lucifer raising his hand, making Sam slowly get lifted up by his shirt collar, not being able to move either.

"Dad...!" I said worriedly.

He ignored me. Keeping his face towards him.

"Tick... tock..." he said in a soft tone, "Tick... tock..."

Sam was still levitating upwards.

"Sammy!"

We saw Dean run out of the house to us. More to Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer held out another hand, making Dean stay in place. He also took his voice away. Well... Now I know who I got that from...

"Dad!" I looked up at Lucifer, "Please!"

"Please what? If the guy who's gonna stay with my daughter can't answer a simple question..."

"You're not letting him."

I kept my emotions under control. Or I tried to. I really don't want to piss him off.

"Yes!" Sam gasped for air, "Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Lucifer said.

"Yes, she-likes-me!" he answered fast.

Lucifer lowered a hand. Making Sam fall down on the grass with a loud enough thump, gasping for air.

Dean glared between Lucifer, me, and Sam. Upset that he was unable to speak.

"I'm giving you one chance, Winchester. Just one. Break her heart, or hurt her, Hell will break loose. Again," Lucifer threatened, "And we all know how that went for you the last time."

The knots in my stomach formed. Sam managed to keep Hell under control? He himself? That's... wow... Um, why him taking care of Hell? Isn't there a gatekeeper for Hell?

He stayed quiet. Nodding.

"Now," he lowered his other hand slowly, making Dean unable to move still, now facing me, "Reach me if anything happens, okay?"

Lucifer looked down at me, smiling softly.

I nodded. Afraid to say anything.

His smile widened a little more before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't be afraid, Hayley. Your father always has your back."

I smiled softly up at him.

"I'll see you later, kid. Happy early birthday."

Lucifer disappeared. Dean was able to move and speak again.

"What. The Hell. Was that?!" Dean yelled.

I carefully placed Tobi in my free pocket so he could be comfortable and relaxed.

The hellhound started to growl at the older Winchester. I placed a hand on him, which actually made him relax. He sat down. Keeping an eye on the two.

"Is the hellhound still here?" Sam said in slight fear.

I slowly nodded. "Yes."

Sam moved his eyes from me to where my hand was. He stood up and went to Dean.

"Sam...," I frowned.

"Why isn't it hurting us?" he asked.

"Because I'm not allowing him to," I sighed, "Why would he?"

"Because those sons of bitches chased us, clawed us, and nearly killed us before!" Dean exploded.

That made me jump back a bit. Sam jumped as well.

"Come on, Sammy. We're leaving."

"Dean," Sam started, "No."

"Are you insane?! I told you she ain't good! And you didn't believe me! She's the devil's kid! You need to get over this obsession you have with her quick!"

"Alright, you know what? Yes, she is good! Get to know her, won'tcha?! She's literally the opposite of him! And you could tell by what just happened!" Sam exploded back.

"No, what I saw was a girl afraid to stand up to her father, just like you were with Dad!" Dean glared.

"Dad favored you over me, and you know it," Sam lowered his voice.

"He did not!"

"Yes, he did! Dean, he wanted nothing to do with me when I didn't want to fight monsters with him and you! He wanted nothing to do with me when I wanted to have a normal life!"

"Are we really going back into this again?! You went to college, so what?! To become a lawyer? I took you out of that bullshit! I needed your help finding Dad!"

"Oh, and when we found him, he still favored you over me. So what's your point?"

Unfolding drama, are we? I really want to interrupt so they can stop, but this is actually both entertaining in a way, but also a way of learning more about them. And thank God there weren't any houses or neighbors around here...

"You still want to live a normal life? Your fucking girlfriend is a demon! What's normal about that?!"

"At least she passes as human! She has feelings! She isn't like the other demons! She gives a fuck! She cares about us, Dean!"

"Oh, she cares, huh, Sam? Why did she let you get suspended without any air? Why did she let me go without having a voice?"

I didn't want to make Lucifer upset, and sometimes it's nice to have you on mute...

"Maybe she still feels like her dad is the only family she has? And she didn't want to piss him off?!"

"Oh, shut up! She's old enough to know he's fucking evil, and she's capable of killing us! She's a fucking monster! You're too blind to even see that!"

I frowned sadly. That's what Dean thinks of me...?

The hellhound looked at me worriedly. He nodded towards his back, which I'm guessing he wanted me to get on. I shook my head softly answering him. I kept an arm around him, though. He was soft, which was actually comforting at the moment.

He growled towards their direction. I shook my head again. Telling him not to do anything to them.

"Oh, she is, is she? Why isn't she letting the hellhound kill us right now?! She even isn't letting Tobi kill us!"

"I don't know!" Dean faced me, "Why aren't you letting us get killed?!"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before I spoke up.

"What?!" Dean said impatiently.

"You two are different!" I yelled.

"Because we're different?! Different how?!"

I shut my eyes, letting another sigh out. I shook my head. I imagined myself back inside the house, even though there was no furniture inside. I was back in my now old room. The hellhound came along with me. I let a hand go down to the pocket Tobi was in, and I felt him being asleep. Cutie...

I carefully slid down the bare wall, making sure nothing happens to Tobi. Tears swelled in my eyes as I was sliding down. The hellhound whimpered softly as he saw me get sad. He laid down his head on my lap as he was getting down on the floor with me. I carefully wrapped my arms around him, and it didn't even loop around him. I put my head on him as I let the tears fall. I sniffled every now and then.

"Dean thinks I'm a monster...?" I said between the tears, my voice breaking, "I haven't done anything wrong! I got a crush on his brother... And I'm not including anything from when he was a damn demon!" I yelled in the room. My voice echoing.

The hellhound looked up at me in worry.

I sighed. "I love Sam, but his brother..."

He growled again.

"No, boy, you don't need to hurt either one of them. Please don't. I know Sam's good, and I know for a fact if anything happens to Dean because of me, he'll want nothing to do with me. And Dad'll come back and torture him again, I'm sure..."

The hellhound went to one of the windows of my old room, looked out it, then looked back at me.

"Want to listen to what they're saying...?"

He looked out the window again before laying his head back down on me.

I snapped my fingers. We were able to hear their conversation without opening anything.

"Way to go, Dean. You made her leave!"

"So what? We don't need her anyway."

"We don't need her? She isn't just some fuck toy! Stop treating her like she is!"

Dean laughed before speaking again angrily. "A fuck toy. That's what you think I think of her? She might as well be! Being at bars fucking hundreds of guys!"

"I'm sorry, what? Like you don't do that on a daily basis! Tell me one girl you genuinely care about and didn't just use her for sex!"

There was silence.

"I'm telling you. Hayley isn't like Lucifer. She isn't evil. Maybe her being in bars is how she made it in life. Sound familiar, Dean? You drink, you use girls. She was the same before she met us. Before we met her. Maybe we crossed paths for a reason."

My God, I love Sam...

"Okay. One fuck up, and the both of you are out. And since she trusts you, make sure her creatures don't fucking kill us."

And there was silence again.

Footsteps were heard. I snapped my fingers again. The hellhound got away from the doorway of the room.

"Hayley?" Sam called out.

I saw him come into the room. His eyes immediately went to me. His arms wrapped themselves around me when he kneeled down to my level. As did I with him.

"I'm so sorry Dean went off like that," he said somberly.

"It's fine...," I said weakly.

"No, it's not... I'm not going to let him hurt you like that. Not again," he said.

I slowly looked up at him, not saying a word.

"I mean it," he smiled softly and warmly.

"Thanks... and I'm sorry I let Lucifer do that to you... I didn't want him to kill you out of nowhere..."

"Hey, I've died a few times before," he grinned, "You know I'll be back if he did that."

"What do you mean 'a few times'? People die more than once?"

Sam let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "No. Regular people die once. As for Dean and I, we've died more times than we should have. But somehow, we get brought back to life."

I raised my brows. "Oh, so what you're telling me my boyfriend is a zombie?"

"Brains...!" Sam growled as he pretended to munch at my head.

That made me giggle. The tears disappearing from my eyes.

"You're such a dork!" I laughed.

Sam helped me stand back up. Me still in his arms.

"Is the hellhound here?" he asked me.

"Yeah. He's near the window," I said. I lightly tapped the temple on his head, allowing him to see him, since I figured humans can't see hellhounds.

His eyes widened as he saw him, but then slowly relaxed when he saw he didn't have the intention of murdering him.

"You're not going to let him hurt us, are you? And where'd he come from?"

"No! I don't see a reason why I'd let him! And, Lucifer gave him to me as a birthday gift."

"Birthday gift? When's your birthday?"

"October 13th."

"Huh... That's literally a few days away..."

"You don't have to do anything, Sam..."

"Oh, I will do something about it. You're going to be 24. You're still young. You deserve a night out, and not at a bar," he grinned down at me.

I grinned back up at him.

"I see. And what are you planning on doing, then?" I asked.

"You... are going to have to wait and see."

My grin faded just a bit. "Sam...? Do you think I'm a monster...?"

He tilted my chin up with a couple of fingers, making me face him up directly. His lips smiling. "Of course not. You're so much better than that. I think you're a blessing in disguise."


	9. Your Guardian Angel

"Dean got the rest of the kitchen stuff in the Impala," Sam said to me as he walked up to my person.

I smiled at the tall man as I was sitting on the porch step. Sam day next to me once Dean finished putting the rest of my things in his car. He nodded at us before driving out of my now-old driveway and onto the road.

"Thanks, Sammy. I don't know how to thank you guys enough," I said, hugging him.

The sight of Sam's blood under my fingernails began to darken, so I imagined them clean. With a blink of an eye, the blood disappeared completely.

He hugged me back. Kissing my forehead afterwards. "You existing is thanks enough."

I grinned at him before looking back down at our feet, where Tobi was now awake and running around freely before we had to go. Sam landed his eyes on him as well. Grinning as he watched him. I think Tobi was growing on him, and I find that absolutely adorable.

As we watched Tobi, I leaned my head on his shoulder. My hands grabbing one of Sam's. His fingers curled up, holding them lovingly. I feel so tiny against him...

"So... how's the hellhound thing going to work?" he asked me, "Dean can't see him."

"Yet," I said.

"Yet?"

"He'll be able to see mine eventually. And I don't want him to be afraid of living in you guys' place, so..."

"Understandable. Does he have a name?" he grinned.

"Um... no," I chuckled, "He needs one. I don't know if he'll like it..."

I looked at the hellhound, who was running around my now old front yard. I made little kissing noises towards him, and that caught his attention to run to us.

"It's time for you to have a name, boy," I said at the hellhound as I stood up.

Tobi climbed up into Sam's hands. He held him protectively as he stood up as well.

"Do you like the name 'Draven'?" I asked the dog-like creature.

His tail wagged in anticipation. He barked happily.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I chuckled, petting him.

"Draven?" Sam smiled at us.

"It's from that movie, The Crow. The one with Brandon Lee," I explained.

Sam looked at him before smiling and putting Tobi in his flannel pocket.

"Draven suits him," he grinned, then it faded, "But how is he going back to the bunker with us? I feel it's kind of dangerous for him to run on the road..."

Draven began to whimper softly. I thought for a second.

"I can make him appear at the bunker first, then we can meet up with him and Dean," I suggested.

The hellhound barked happily.

"But you can't bother Dean just yet, boy," I giggled, "You have to wait until we're there, okay?"

He growled happily, then took a step back.

"We'll meet up soon," I smiled at him.

I snapped my fingers, and Draven was no longer with us. I looked up at Sam, who was making his way back to the motorcycle.

I followed him as soon as I locked the door and placed the key under the mat that I never managed to change when I first moved in.

Sam got on it, starting it quickly. He smiled down at Tobi, who stuck his head out for a quick second before burying himself back into the pocket. He chuckled as he revved the engine. I got back on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his torso once again loosely yet tightly.

"Comfy?" he smiled back at me.

I nodded. Smiling back at him.

"Hold on tight."

Sam backed out of the driveway carefully. He began to speed up rather quickly once he got onto the road.

The wind pelted towards us. Our hair flew back, waving like crazy. Sam speeding up made my arms automatically tighten themselves around him. The familiar sense of warmth and safety was extracted from him. My head laid itself on his right shoulder as he was driving. In my peripheral vision, I saw Sam smiling at himself as I did this.

It started to hit me more than I already knew. I love this man. More than I have ever thought. Never in my life did I think I'd ever find the man. That one man. That one person everyone tells you about while you grow up. The "one". I can tell that Sam has been through so much in his life, and I can see that he was ready to be in a stable relationship. Unlike Dean, Sam knows how to treat women. He knows how to care for, love, and grow with one.

I just felt comfortable with him. He felt comfortable with me. Not to mention, my rat that is infected with the black plague and a hellhound which the devil himself gave me. He was just... okay with everything.

I was taken out of my thoughts when we made it to a red light. He slowed the motorcycle. The rest of the ride was silent once the light hit green. I honestly felt like I was in that Lady Gaga music video for her song Judas.

We made it to the bunker with no problem at all. I was confused as to why I didn't see Draven when we made it back home. All we saw was Dean unloading the the car with the remainder of my things.

"Where's Draven?" Sam asked after putting his motorcycle away.

"I don't know...," I began, my anxiety beginning to rise, "Draven!!!" I called out.

"Who the Hell's Draven?" Dean asked in confusion when he went back to the Impala.

Low and deep footsteps were heard within the bunker. Draven galloped out and pounced me onto the dirt ground. Licking my face excitedly. I yelped loudly and laughed as he did this.

"I'm happy to see you too, boy!" I smiled.

"A hellhound... in the bunker..." Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Sam helped his brother get the last thing, which was a large box with the flaps halfway open, from the car before closing the door and locking it.

Draven jumped off of me. Allowing me to stand back up. We went back into the bunker. Draven following right behind me. I locked the front door for the men before making our way to them.

I wrapped an arm loosely around the hellhound while we made it to where Sam and Dean were - in the kitchen putting the rest of the things on the counter. We stood outside it as it would be crowded if we entered.

"Oh, we got this, Hayley," Sam assured me once he saw us.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dean and I got this."

"Alright. Be careful with Tobi!"

Draven and I left the entrance to the kitchen, and we made our way to the lobby-looking area. The one where there's a world map resin'd into the table top.

I sat on one of the couches. My eyes landing on the hellhound. He jumped on the couch next to me. Even him just sitting next to me made me feel tiny.

My hand landed on him. Gently petting him. He growled happily as he allowed me to do this.

I started to think. I don't know how to take care of a hellhound! Are they like dogs? Or are they just a supernatural creature?

"Hey Sam?!" I called out since we were a few rooms apart.

"Yeah?!" he called back.

"You know how people thought we were Taylor Momsen and Jared Padalecki?!"

"Uh, yeah! Why?!"

"I don't know how to actually take care of a hellhound! And I thought maybe that show Jared's on can help us?!"

"Sounds good!"

"My God, stop yellin'!" Dean tailed along in annoyance.

I smiled to myself hearing him.

I got my phone. Quickly unlocking it and going on its Safari app. I googled 'hellhound supernatural' to see if anything pops up. To my surprise, the link to something that looks like a weird version of a Wikipedia page showed up that mentions the show Jared is on as well as the creature next to me.

I tapped it. A page opened up with what looked like a gif of an angry-looking hellhound at the top of it.

Huh, guess this is the right place to look.

My thumb stroked the screen. Making the page scroll upward as I was reading more about them. Chuck created them, but tried to wipe out their existence because they're too vicious and dangerous? Damn, there's something called "training them", Chuck... Oh! Dad saved one that was supposedly pregnant, and that made the population grow. Aw, good for you, Dad!

My smile fell when I read the next part. Sam and Dean... killed... some of them...? And Sam killed the one Dad saved...?

Draven noticed me feeling down. He nudged his snout against me, whimpering softly at me.

"It's... It's nothing, Draven. I just need to ask the guys something," I told him quietly.

He looked at me before jumping off the couch. Leaving the room. It looked like he was going to the kitchen, which was actually nearby.

I bit my lip as to prevent myself from tearing up. How could they kill something that looks so cute? Are they going to try to kill Draven? And Dean says I'm the monster when they pulled this bullshit.

I heard doggy footsteps along with human ones coming into the room. I looked up from my phone to Sam and Draven. Sam looked worried as he made it to me.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" he said worriedly as he made himself sit next to me.

I shifted in my seat a little away from him.

"Why'd you kill them?" I said, trying not to make my voice shake.

"Kill what?" he asked. His brows now arched.

"It says here you and Dean killed hellhounds. What the fuck, Sam! Really?! Why'd you kill them?! Are you going to kill Draven next?!" I yelled with tears building up, "Not to mention, it says here you killed their mother!"

"Hayley, relax. Let me explain—"

"Explain what?!" I stood up, "Why you killed an innocent creature?! Both of you?! And Dean said I'm the fucking monster. I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Hayley..."

Draven growled at Sam. His ears back and standing in front of me. Sam stayed still and stopped trying to get closer to me.

I shook my head. "Dad was right about you..."

"No, he wasn't."

Sam stood up quickly as soon as I said this.

"Yes, he was! Last time I remembered, the damn devil says the truth and doesn't make anyone commit any sins. He just punishes them for it. So what? What are you going to say?"

I fought back the tears as best as I could.

Sam remained quiet.

I shook my head before leaving the room. Draven following me. I heard squeaking, making me look down to see Tobi following me as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean said while stepping out of the kitchen.

I raised my palm up to his face.

"Not now, Dean," I said sadly.

I lowered my hand. I don't know if Dean was speaking, but I couldn't hear a peep out of him.

Us three made it to my room. I locked the door from the inside once we were there. I finally stopped fighting the tears back and allowed them to fall. I faced down to the floor after I locked the door. Tobi climbed up my fishnet stockings to meet up with me. He looked worried from what I could tell. He just looked blurry from behind all the tears.

I carefully picked him up in my hands. Gently hugging him. He rubbed himself against me. I could tell he could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry... I never wanted you two to see me like this...," I muttered at the creatures in my room.

I carefully made my way to the bed. I sat down in the spot I sleep on at night. Lowering Tobi down on the comforter, a few more tears came out.

Draven came around the bed to meet up with me. He nudged me gently. I carefully hugged his neck as he let me take the stress out. He rubbed his head against me.

"Thanks, boy... I can't believe Dad was right about them..."

He growled quietly.

"No, I don't want you to hurt them. I'll never forgive myself for that..."

I wish Dad was here...

A whooshing noise was heard. I looked up to the direction it came from. It was Lucifer, which actually made me feel relieved.

"Dad...," I said quietly, pulling away from Draven.

"Hayley?" he asked, his brows arched before his facial expression changed to anger, "What happened? Did Sam hurt you?"

He stepped up to me before sitting on the bed, being careful with Tobi.

"This...," I said, showing him my phone.

He looked confused before he looked on the screen. "You're sad because of your cell phone?"

"No," I shook my head sadly, "Read what it says."

He did as what I told him to do.

"Oh, yeah! I know they did this," he shook his head before handing me my phone back, "That's what made you sad?"

"Part of it..."

"Tell me what happened. Daddy won't get mad," he told me in a soft tone. One of his hands landed on my knee.

I sighed. Wiping the tears carefully from my eyes as to not smudge the makeup I had on.

"After you left not that long ago, Sam and Dean broke out yelling at each other talking about whether I was good or evil. Sam tried to prove to Dean that I'm good and not like you," I shook my head at that comment, "After that, they helped me bring the rest of my stuff here, and I decided to look up how to take care of a hellhound because, I figured, they were different from normal dogs."

Lucifer nodded as he was listening to me.

"And... since you know the whole 'Jared Padalecki and Taylor Momsen' thing, I looked up the show Jared is on with hellhounds added to see what came up. What I showed you came up, and it made me think... What if Sam and Dean went after me? And Tobi and Draven here... when we actually don't do anything to them...? Sam killed your hellhound. Dean killed another. What I don't understand is why. And Dean had the audacity to say I'm the monster when they're the ones who killed innocent creatures..."

"Dean said what?!" Lucifer stood up, seething with pure anger.

"Please don't do anything to them...," I said weakly.

"Wait here."

Lucifer left the room, pissed. And I mean pissed. I heard him stomping down the hallway. A few seconds of silence before more noise happened.

Two loud thumps down the hallway. The groans from Sam and Dean were heard. My head picked up. My eyes locked on the door. The nerves in my body wanted me to move and open the door to see what's happening. The senses told me not to move as everything will be just fine if I remained put.

"I told you, you have one chance, Sam. This is because of Dean," I heard Lucifer say with venom on his voice.

I heard Sam yelling in pain. It actually made my heart break hearing him in this much pain. His deep voice laced with agony. And something told me not to interrupt... Tears formed in my eyes once again as I listened to this.

Tobi climbed into my lap. Draven stepped closer to me protectively.

His yelling stopped, and a bright light was shown from underneath the doorframe. And it was bright as fuck!

I shielded my eyes from it. I felt Draven stand over me to protect me from it. I felt Tobi hide his face into my waist.

The bright light engulfed us all and everything else that was in the room until it was a white void of nothingness.  
————————————————————  
I was no longer sitting on the bed with my plague rat and my dog-like creature. I was now laying in Sam's bed, with that familiar strong and warm arm draped around my waist. My eyes fluttered themselves open. Everything seemed like it was in their normal position. I felt Sam's arm tighten itself around me, which actually made me feel comfortable in his touch. But... not that long ago, I was upset with him and his older brother. What the Hell did Lucifer do to them?

Sam slowly woke up with the little stir I felt from him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with that deep, sleepy voice.

Oh man, did that make me melt on the inside.

"Good morning, Sammy," I said softly in somewhat of the same tone, but in an obviously higher pitch because, I'm a female.

"I'm sorry about that little fight we had last night," he began, in that same voice, "I promise to make it up to you."

I felt my lips spread from ear to ear. Oh, I couldn't stay mad at him. Not even for a long period of time.

"Where's Draven and Tobi...?" I asked, remembering they were literally with me a minute ago.

"Tobi's in his cage, where you left him before going to bed," Sam explained, "Draven's walking around the bunker, making sure we're safe. Dean included."

That... actually makes sense... But Tobi wasn't put in his cage... He was literally hiding his face on my lap... and Draven was hovering over me, making sure I was safe...

"But... my dad was here... upset with you and Dean... I heard you screaming in pain...," I confessed.

"What...? You must've had a nightmare. I was here the entire time."

That was some vivid nightmare, then...

"So, my dad isn't here, then? He just left?" I asked.

"He... was never here to begin with," Sam said, confused.

Seriously, what did he do...?

I felt the light touch of his hand, moving itself from my upper thigh to the curve of my body. The warmth that travelled with his delicate touch made shivers go down my spine. That made me smile.

"Sammy...," I said, biting my lip, turning my head towards him.

"Mmm...?"

I stayed quiet. "Nothing..."

"Hayley, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"What happened last night...?"

"Nothing much. Dean and I helped you settle in after putting the rest of your things away. We fed Draven and Tobi. You got tired all of a sudden, so I helped you put Tobi in his cage, and I took you to bed."

Why don't I remember any of this?

"Oh. Sorry... I felt like I blacked out or something..."

He smiled sleepily at me before planting a small kiss on the top of my nose.

"Don't be sorry for that."

I smiled back at him.

"Welp, I'm gonna start my day," I said as I began to slowly sit up.

"No, stay...," he pouted cutely.

"Sammy..."

"Alright, fine...," a chuckle with his words.

We both got up from the bed. He went to his closet.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was just in my bra and panties. As I saw him begin to get dressed, I snapped on an oversized yet snug shirt with booty shorts. Both black. I snapped on a pair of cute black heels. And they were more than the usual three-inched ones. I couldn't explain it, but it really tied the outfit together. And yet, I was still shorter than Sam.

I contemplated staying and watching him, but I left the room and made my way to the bathroom. The clicking of my heels making me feel like that bitch.

I freshened myself up. Doing my makeup as well because I had no idea what the day would bring, nor did I know if we had to go anywhere, but just in case... Pale face, black eyes, red lips.

I went back to my bedroom to make sure Tobi was where Sam said he was. And he wasn't lying. Tobi was in his cage, running on the hamster wheel. He jumped off it and ran to the bars when he saw me. I smiled at him as I opened it to let him out.

"Hi, Tobi!" I said to him.

He squeaked at me, climbing up my arm and plopping himself on my left shoulder.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast instead of conjuring it up. How does that sound?"

He sniffed the air and rubbed his little head against my neck.

I chuckled, taking him out of the room.

Walking down the hallway felt homey for once.

I made my way to the kitchen, where I was met up with Dean giving Draven a raw piece of steak. I smiled at myself seeing this. Not that long ago, Dean wasn't even remotely close to being comfortable with him. And... I don't remember giving him the ability to see him like I did with Sam... Maybe I did it when I "blacked out"?

He smirked at me. "Hope this is okay, since I know they like raw meat."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," I nodded.

My hand went to Draven's head. Petting him as he growled and munched happily.

"I thought you didn't like Draven. What happened?" I grinned up at the older Winchester.

"I saw that he ain't as bad as I thought," he grinned back, "With Sammy's help."

I nodded, stepping into the kitchen.

Dean left. Draven stayed.

I let Tobi climb down my arm onto the kitchen counter. He watched me as I made it to the fridge. Everything inside it was the same as before. All the groceries I bought were still inside, properly stored.

A thought came to my head. I was craving something sweet... even when it's morning time.

"How do pancakes sound, Tobes?" I looked back at my rat.

He came up to the edge of the counter excitedly. I smiled at his reaction.

My hand reached for a few eggs before I shouted out.

"Hey, Dean? Do you and Sam want pancakes?!"

"Fuck yes! With bacon on the side!" he shouted back with glee.

I placed about four or five eggs on the counter Tobi was on. I took out the milk also. And a bottle of water. Cooking oil, butter... Some flour, sugar... Cinnamon... I snapped up a can of spray whipped cream and a bottle of rich maple syrup. Not the crappy kind that's just smooth and very sweet.

I took two pans out. Putting them on two stovetop burners. I also took the bacon out of the freezer. A large bowl, a whisk.

Draven sat next to the counter, watching me get everything out.

Tobi pushed the eggs one by one to me as I started to make the batter. I cracked them into the bowl. Draven gently bit the broken egg shells, spitting them into the trash. I petted him while giving him my thanks before continuing. He growled happily. Sitting next to me and watching me again.

Tobi tried to push the carton of milk to my direction. I giggled softly. Picking it up with a hand easily. Tobi sniffed the air after I did this. I poured the appropriate amount into it. Just enough to where it won't be runny. My rat managed to inch the bags of flour and sugar to me. Again, I put in the appropriate amount of each in the bowl. Same with the butter that was already next to the bowl.

Draven held the whisk in his mouth. He looked up at me. I smiled at him as I took it from him.

"Thanks, Draven," I said to him.

He growled happily again.

I began to mix the dry and wet ingredients together. This place was too quiet in my opinion.

My finger pointed up to the ceiling, and music by George Michael began to play. Careless Whisper, actually.

I continued to mix the batter until it was mixed thoroughly and with no lumps in it.

The tempo. The trumpets. The beat. I was beginning to get into the mood.

I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes. I'm never gonna dance again cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you.

Wow... I still have that professional singing voice. Not complaining, though. I feel I can use it even when it's not for freelance singing.

I began to heat up the pan on the burners. The butter creating flavor and that little barrier from getting the pancakes stuck and burnt on the material.

I used the force to levitate the bowl filled with the batter. I managed to get all the batter off the whisk before placing it in the sink. Once the pan was ready, I used the force to pour little sections of the batter into it. I snapped a spatula into my free hand.

Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth — Pain is all you'll find. I'm never gonna dance again cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you. What am I without your love?

I snapped a plate up. I flipped the first pancake onto the plate once it was cooked all the way. I continued this a few times until I had a high enough stack that fed two men as well as myself.

I let the music's vibe go through me. The breakdown of it was coming up from the volume and the tempo speeding up. I was feeling the mood.

Tonight the music seems so loud. I wish that we could lose the crowd. Maybe it's better this way —We'd hurt each other with the things we wanna say. We could have been so good together. We could have lived this daze forever. Now, who's gonna dance with me? Please stay! And I'm never gonna dance again cuz guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you. Oooooh...!

I was still in the middle of making the stack, so when the song ended, I pointed to the ceiling again. The song changing to Bills Bills Bills by Destiny's Child.

I let Draven take three plates out to the large table out of the kitchen. He happily took them there before returning to the kitchen.

At first we started out real cool — Taking me places I ain't never been. But now, you're getting comfortable, ain't doing those things you did no more. You're slowly making me pay for things your money should be handling. And now you ask to use my car — Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank, and you have the audacity to even come and step to me. Ask to hold some money from me until you get your check next week. You trifling, good for nothing type of brother. Silly me, why haven't I found another? A baller, when times get hard need someone to help me out instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about. Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through. Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through.

Draven finally took the plate that had a decent sized stack of pancakes that will feed three people. I made a tiny one for Tobi, which he ate happily, and one for Draven, which he inhaled with one bite.

The last thing needed to be cooked. The bacon. I put a few strips on the buttered pan, continuing to sing.

Now you've been maxing out my card. Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends. Haven't paid the first bill, but instead you're headin' to the mall. Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating, tellin' your friends that you be ballin'. And then you use my cell phone. Callin' whoever that you think's at home. And then when the bill comes, all of a sudden you be acting dumb — Don't know where none of these calls come from when your momma's number's here more than once. You triflin', good for nothing type of brother. Silly me, why haven't I found another? A baller, when times get hard, I need someone to help me out. Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about. Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through. Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through.

Draven also took the plate full of fully cooked bacon to the table. Tobi climbed on him.

I turned every burner off and put everything away. I snapped the utensils used and pans used clean and put away. I put the unused ingredients away in their appropriate places. I snapped up three mugs of coffee on the table with the food.

I also snapped the syrup, cinnamon and whipped cream to the table.

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother. Oh silly me, why haven't I found another? You triflin', good for nothing type of brother. Oh silly me, why haven't I found another? You triflin', good for nothing type of brother. Oh silly me, why haven't I found another? You triflin', good for nothing type of brother. Oh silly me, why haven't I found another? Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through. Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo-bills? If you did then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do. So, you and me are through.

I pointed to the ceiling again, and the music stopped playing. I smiled as I stepped out of the kitchen.

"Sam? Dean? Food's ready!" I called out.

No answer. Weird...

Draven whimpered at me. Tobi sniffed the air.

"You two can look for them. I'll look near the entrance," I told them.

Draven and Tobi were off. I stepped to the curved stairway. Climbing up it to the front door.

"Dean?" I called out.

I found him shirtless. Tending to the Impala. The curves and muscles of his back... He worked out also? Now, I feel weak for not working out AT ALL. And I'm a damn demon!

"Dean!" I repeated myself while walking up to him.

"Hayley! Hey, what's up?" he grinned softly at me.

"Food's ready. Why are you working on the car without a shirt on?"

"Cuz it's hot out!" he chuckled, "You don't feel that heat?"

I held a hand out as if I were to catch raindrops in my palm. I shook my head.

"Nope... I don't feel anything."

I laid a hand on his muscular arm. I saw him tense up before moving away from my touch.

"Jesus, you're freezing!"

I giggled softly. "Come on inside and eat, you big baby."

He chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

"Hayley!!"

Dean and I ran back inside the bunker to meet up with a Sam that was dripping with water. A white towel wrapped around his waist. I was able to see his V-line...

"Mind explaining to me why I found Draven in my shower?" he smirked.

I bit my lip. The heat rising off my cheeks. "I... told him and Tobi to go look for you guys..."

Sam's smirk grew before he walked off to his room. My guess is to dry off and get dressed.

"Oh, this looks good!" Dean said with his pupils dilating seeing the food on the table.

Sam came out about a minute later. The scent of cologne came off of him. Old Spice, to be exact. It smelled so good! I wonder which scent from that brand he's wearing?

"So, food?" he grinned down at me.

"Table," I grinned back up at him.

He followed me to the table. Dean already had his mouth full when he saw us. His lips managed to spread into a smile. He had about half the stack on his plate. About half the bacon on his plate as well.

Sam and I rolled our eyes. We smiled back as we shared the other half. Half of that half for each of us. I put syrup on my mini stack, then whipped cream, then some cinnamon. God, this is gonna be good! I haven't had this since I was a kid!

"Don't you think that's a little sweet?" Sam commented.

"Yes," I smiled like a little kid, "But having this once in a while won't kill you."

He smiled back as he put syrup on his mini stack. We began to eat, and our lips formed smiles.

"Wow..." was all Sam could say, "You made this yourself?"

I nodded proudly. "Tobi and Draven helped me."

Tobi squeaked. Draven barked happily.

Sam and Dean chuckled at them.

"Maybe havin' a rat and a hellhound around ain't so bad," Dean admitted before drinking his coffee.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Who knew a plagued rodent and a demonic pit bull would actually help you in life?"

I smiled between the brothers and my pets. I love them all.

Draven came up and licked Sam's face. Sam closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as he did so. Dean broke out laughing seeing this happen. Sam used his sleeve to wipe the hellhound slobber off of his cheek.

"Hayley, Draven'll protect us, right?" Dean asked me.

I nodded. "Of course! Why?"

"Cuz most hellhounds just listen to the demon who owns them."

"You and Sam have control in telling him what to do," I grinned, "Since I know you two will need him."

"There's one thing I don't get," Sam said.

Dean and I looked at him.

"Why is he so loving and understanding? Hellhounds are usually heartless."

My expression softened. I felt my nerves acting up. "I think it's because I treat Draven more than just what he is. I see him as a companion. Like how a dog is a man's best friend."

Draven picked his head up out of nowhere. He ran away from the table. Sam and Dean followed him. Tobi climbed my arm and sat on my shoulder before I followed the three.

"Who's there, boy? Is someone messin' with Baby?!" Dean panicked.

He ran up the stairs and out the front door. Draven followed him. Sam followed suit. I snapped the plates and mugs clean and put away. I followed them out the door.

I found them all in front of Chuck. Who looked like he was in distress.

"Where's Hayley? Hayley!" he said.

"Chuck...?" I said, confused.

"Hayley, where's Lucifer?" he asked me.

"I... don't know. Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?!" I let some of my anxiety come through.

"Yes, but you three aren't!"

"What? I feel fine."

"So do we," Sam chimed in.

Dean nodded.

"What's goin' on?" Dean asked.

"You're all inside Sam's head," Chuck explained, "Castiel found all three of you passed out on the floor."

In Sam's head?

"But what about Tobi and Draven?" I asked, "A rat and a hellhound can't possibly be in his head also."

"Animals can't— I'm sorry, did you say 'hellhound'? Where'd you get a hellhound?"

"Lucifer."

"And it hasn't ripped you two apart?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads 'no'.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later. You three need to find a way to get out."

"How?!" Dean panicked.

Chuck was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Find a way to get out? We're just living inside Sam's head? What the fuck did my dad do?!

"Okay. How the Hell do we get out of a your head when we have no idea how we got in it in the first place?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean!" Sam said with anxiety.

This is making me think of that Freddy Krueger movie. Nightmare on Elm Street. You know how in the original movie, the person who is dreaming and being chased by Freddy has to harm... themselves... in order to wake up...? Oh my God, I think I know how to do it.

"Do you guys know that movie Nightmare on Elm Street?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"This isn't the time to watch a horror movie, Hayley!"

"No, listen! You know how when the person is dreaming and tries to wake themselves up within the dream? Like you have to harm yourself to wake up. I know it's a stretch, but maybe it can work?" I suggested.

"That's stupid! How does hurting ourselves—"

"Think about it, Dean!" Sam said, raising his brows, "Pain can wake a person up. Why do you think it hurts when you push on your sternum?"

"My what?!"

Sam quickly gestured to his own chest, looking at his older brother.

Dean thought for a quick second before closing the hood of the Impala. He got into the car. Turning on the engine and revving it loudly.

"Move, Sammy," Dean instructed, "Hayley, stand in the middle of the road."

"Dean! No! Are you insane?!" Sam yelled.

"You have any better ideas?!"

I bit my lip nervously. I did what Dean told me to do. Sam pulled my arm to himself.

"Hayley, don't!"

"Sam, come on! You and Dean died how many times?" I felt my voice starting to shake, "This is a way to wake me up."

Sam stared at me for a few seconds before letting me go. I went back to the spot Dean told me to stand at.

I felt the knots in my stomach immediately tighten themselves to the point I felt nauseous. I bit the inside of my lip hard. I dug my fingernails into my palms. The tiny stings from this didn't help at all compared to what was about to happen.

Dean revved the engine again loudly. The wheels squealed against the concrete as it was speeding towards me. I quickly shut my eyes tightly. I could feel the vehicle coming towards me at full speed. I felt weak, like I couldn't do anything but stand there waiting to get ran over.

The car collided into me, and the pain was undeniably incredible. Along with the pain was a bright light, with a car crashing and glass breaking noises tailed along with it.  
————————————————————  
My eyes opening themselves wide. I gasped loudly. Jolting upwards. My stomach and waist were in terrible pain, but not as bad as I was in a second ago. I was no longer in the middle of the street but rather on the ground surrounded by Chuck and Castiel.

"Ow, fuck!" I groaned, laying back down on the ground.

"Shh, take it easy," Chuck started.

"What...? Where am I...?" I asked softly.

"In the bunker. Sam and Dean are outside the room."

"What?! I gotta- ow..."

"Hayley, don't. You need to heal," Chuck said in worry.

"But—"

"They'll be okay. How'd you manage to get out?"

"Dean hit me with the Impala..."

"What? So pain got you out?"

I groaned, nodding my head.

"Dad!" Castiel called from what sounded like the hallway.

"Yes, Castiel?" Chuck answered.

Dad? Oh, he is God...

"Dean's waking up."

"Bring him in here!"

Dean's waking up? What about Sam?

Castiel easily brought Dean into the room. He was groaning as he was holding the side of his head with his hand.

I groaned as I felt the pain tingle on my waist. I rose up my shirt a bit, seeing just red and purple on the area inflicted. I bit my lip as I touched the colored spot on my skin. I winced.

"Hayley...?"

"Dean...? You okay...?"

"Yeah.... yeah... Sam whacked me on the head...," he chuckled weakly, "How's your body?"

"In pain, but thank you."

I lowered my shirt.

"For killing you?"

"For getting me out."

I smiled weakly. He smiled back the same at me.

Castiel left the room. I carefully stood up with the help of Chuck.

"What about Tobi and Draven? Are they okay?" I asked him.

"Animals and demon counterparts can't go into a person's head. I believe they're around here somewhere," he explained.

I nodded carefully.

"Sam's waking up!" Castiel said.

My head picked up. My attention was on high alert. I carefully went to where Castiel's voice was. Dean followed me.

"Sammy?" he said when we got to him.

Sam was in the sitting slash slouching position on the floor. He was shaking his head. He gasped himself awake loudly.

"Sam...?" I said.

He couched, rubbing his throat.

"Sammy!" Dean said in relief.

"Dean? Hayley?" he said as he looked at us.

"Sammy, you're okay!" I said with tears forming.

I held a hand out towards him. He grabbed it. Pulling himself up carefully.

"Are you... alright...?" I asked, looking up at him.

Sam put the hand that helped him stand back up on his chest with both hands. I watched him do so before looking at his face.

"I'm okay," he grinned softly, "Are you?"

I nodded.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Nothing a couple of painkillers can't fix," he smirked.

Lucky for him... I feel I'll need more than two Advils to kill the pain...

I looked back at Sam. "How'd you get out?"

"Drowned myself."

"That beats getting run over and whacked, huh?" I joked.

Dean chuckled weakly. "Yeah, really."

We all heard barking in the distance. We looked up to a hellhound looking straight at us. But it wasn't in anger. Wasn't in happiness. It was in relief that we were up and moving.

My smile formed once I recognized who it was. Sam let my hand go as I called the hellhound over. It whimpered happily when it came closer to me. It was Draven!

"Draven!" I said happily.

I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck when he was with us. He growled happily when he saw we were okay.

Squeaking was heard as well. I looked down at Tobi climbing up my leg, up my torso, and onto my shoulder. I felt him nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Hi, Tobi!"

I placed a hand over him carefully. Removing it right after so he can see.

"Glad to see your pets are fine," Dean smirked, "How'd they escape?"

"I believe they were a figment of someone's imagination," Chuck grinned, "Particularly Sam's, since he woke up last."

"Chuck, man, we don't know what we'd do if you didn't tell us we were livin' in Sammy's head," Dean grinned back.

"Which reminds me. You two, hold still," Castiel said.

He tapped Sam's forehead and then Dean's. They both looked like they weren't in pain anymore.

"I'd heal you, Hayley, but even me touching you harms you," he said somewhat sadly.

"I got this, Castiel," Chuck spoke up.

He raised a hand. Snapping his fingers. The pain that was occurring on my midsection was now gone as if it weren't there in the first place. I lifted my shirt up a bit to make sure. It didn't look like it was it was even injured! Just pale skin!

"How'd you do that?" I smiled, lowering it again, "Wouldn't that hurt a demon?"

"I'm the Lord. I know how to be careful," he shrugged, smiling softly back, "You think I wouldn't know how to handle my granddaughter?"

"Your... what...?"

"Lucifer's your father, isn't he?"

I had to process that for a second.

"Almost 24 years of being alive, and I'm being told God is my grandpa..." I said without thinking, "So... Cas is my uncle?"

We all looked over to him. Castiel smiled proudly at us all, especially me.

"You have a lot of aunts and uncles, if you choose to think of them that way," Castiel said, "Perhaps you will meet them all one day."

"But... I'm a demon... how...?"

Sam draped his arm around me carefully. He smirked down at me. "The same way you met Cas. There's Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Metatron, Gadreel... You'll meet them eventually."

"The transformer?" I looked up at him.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head. "No, that's Megatron. And Sammy asked the same thing."

"So, you two...?" I looked between Sam and his older brother.

They both nodded.

I looked back at Chuck. "And you're sure they'll be okay with me?"

"I don't see why not."

I gave them a warm smile.

"And... you know you were supposed to be an angel, too, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Dad said it's because my mom didn't want me to be an angel like he is."

"That's... partially true. He went behind her back and made you a demon before you were born."

I arched my brows. "How do you mean?"

"When your mom was pregnant with you, Lucifer came to me to help you become a demon after explaining the not wanting you to be an angel thing."

"So you're the one who did it?"

"Yes."


	10. The Devil in I

Chuck and Castiel stayed a little while to make sure we were all okay. Chuck also gave me the rundown of my family. Literally everyone on my dad's side is of religious descent. Everyone from my mom's side are human. He managed to make me a demon when my mom was pregnant with me. As she was asleep, Chuck managed to take out most of the angelic gene and replace it with demonic ones, and made them not kick in until I became an adult. Which made sense, because I never experienced anything weird happening until I started college.

And surprisingly, he was okay with me being together with a Winchester. He gave me his full blessing. No pun intended.

The rest of the night was slow and quiet. The three of us agreed to have a bonfire so we can clear our minds. Dean played classic rock from within the Impala. I bought a small bottle of Rosé, a case of beer for Dean, and a small bottle of liquor for Sam from a nearby convenience store. As for Sam, he was in charge of setting up the tents for us. Or, just one, considering Dean won't leave the Impala at all.

I made my way back to the bonfire to meet up with the guys.

Dean was bent over, looking into the trunk of the Impala. I placed the case of beer on the hood of it. I made my way to Sam, who seemed to have been finishing setting up the tent. I smiled as I tapped his shoulder with my free hand.

Sam chuckled weakly as he felt me.

"I see you're back," he said before turning around to face me.

"Yep!" I said happily, "I got us a little something..."

I pulled out the liquor bottle for him. His eyes landed on it, and you can see the feeling of needing to indulge in it.

"Oh, awesome. Thanks," he grinned, "What'd you get for yourself?"

I pulled out the little bottle of Rosé. He chuckled again when he saw it.

"Wine?"

"Ahaaa, it's one of the best. I'm pretty sure you two will think it's girly because of its color and taste."

"Nah, I won't judge what you like."

Sam wrapped his arm around me while taking me to one of the logs set up around the fire. We sat next to each other. We popped our bottles open. Taking a swig of them. The sweetness of the Rosé made its way down my throat. The light taste of the alcohol part from it lingering behind.

Dean met up with us. Sitting across from us near the car. He popped a bottle open. Taking a huge gulp from it.

"This is what we needed," Dean started, "Just the three of us. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and a demonic fallen angel."

I smiled up at the two men before taking another swig.

Sam squeezed his hand on my arm lightly after what Dean had said.

"Now you're okay with us being together?" Sam asked his brother.

"Ey, being stuck in your head made me rethink about her," he pointed the neck of the bottle towards me, "Made me realize that you were right for once."

Sam rolled his eyes before taking another drink.

"So where're your animals?" Dean asked me.

"Tobi's in the tent. Draven's walking around, making sure we're safe," Sam answered for me.

Dean smiled softly at his response.

I leaned my head on Sam's peck. The bottle was lifted to my lips. I downed about three fourths of the bottle in that sip. I was starting to feel it take affect on me. Which was usual to happen considering sweet wine gets me drunk faster than anything else I have drank at the bar.

"I feel like I'm floating," I giggled softly.

Sam looked down at me, grinning.

"I'll make sure you're careful."

"Gracias, mi amor."

Oh, now my Spanish side comes out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Thank you, my love," Sam translated, grinning a bit wider.

I downed the rest of the bottle before dropping it next to me. Not a crack showed up on it as it dropped on top of pebbles and grass.

"Sammy..." I said while carrying the 'y' out.

"Yes, Hayley?" he looked down at me.

"You're so cute..." I smiled up at him, trying to boop his nose.

He chuckled as he allowed me to do this. "So are you."

Dean shook his head as he finished his first bottle. He popped open another one before taking the first sip. "This'll be a long night," he muttered.

"Oooo! Can we play some music?" I looked up at Sam.

"Only if it doesn't bother Dean," he answered.

I reached up and tapped the side of his head. I then pointed to the night sky. A Dios Le Pido by Juanes began to play. The guitars and drums played, and it seemed like Sam and I were the only ones who could hear it. I began to sing along to it with such glee.

Que mis ojos se despierten con la luz de tu mirada yo. A Dios le pido. Que mi madre no se muera, y que mi padre me recuerde. A Dios le pido. Que te quedes a mi lado, y que mas nunca te me vayas mi vida. A Dios le pido. Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo. A Dios le pido. Por los días que me quedan, y las noches que aún no llegan yo. A Dios le pido. Por los hijos de mis hijos y los hijos de tus hijos. A Dios le pido. Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre, y se levante mi gente. A Dios le pido. Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo. A Dios le pido. Un segundo más de vida para darte, w mi corazón entero entregarte. Un segundo más de vida para darte, y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme. Un segundo más de vida yo. A Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días a Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días a Dios le pido. A Dios le pido.

I smiled proudly for hitting every word with every correct pitch and tone. Sam looked down at me, impressed.

"Wow... Hayley...?"

As soon as he said that, I continued.

Que mis ojos se despierten con la luz de tu mirada yo. A Dios le pido. Que mi madre no se muera y que mi padre me recuerde. A Dios le pido. Que te quedes a mi lado y que mas nunca te me vayas mi vida. A Dios le pido. Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo. A Dios le pido. Un segundo más de vida para darte, y mi corazón entero entregarte. Un segundo más de vida para darte, y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme. Un segundo más de vida yo. A Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días a Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días a Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días a Dios le pido. Y que si me muero sea de amor, y si me enamoro sea de vos, y que de tu voz sea este corazón. Todos los días yo a Dios le pido.

"Hayley, are you Hispanic in any way?" Sam smiled down at me.

"Maaaaaybeeeee," I giggled.

"You have good pipes," Dean chimed in, grinning, "I just have no idea what you just said. It sounded like fast gibberish to me."

I smiled towards him. "A song about thanking God for literally everything in life."

"You religious?"

"Nope!" my smile widened.

Sam chuckled. "A song about thanking God, and you're not religious?"

"That's right!"

"You do know God is literally in your family, right?"

"What? It's a sin for a demon to not be religious now?" I huffed.

"Wha— No. Well, in your case, I'm not even sure if it's even a sin for that..." Sam started to think before drinking again.

"¿Pero te gusto o no?" I asked him.

"I... yes, I did," he thought for a second, my guess to translate what I just said.

I started to play with his free hand. It was much bigger than mine that I had to use both hands to do this. Moving each finger individually made me smile, honestly.

"Why's your hand so big...?" I asked, starting to slur a bit.

"Hmm?" Sam looked down at me, "Oh, I dunno. So I can pick you up easier."

Sam stood up, getting away from my grasp. He bent down a little before picking me up over his shoulder. I yelped loudly before I began to laugh.

"Hey! Put me down!" I whined while laughing.

"She's got a nice ass," Dean chuckled lightly.

"Dean," Sam answered.

"What? She does. You're the one dating her. Don't get mad at me for complimenting."

"It has the power over mens," I smiled as I attempted to wiggle it a little.

"See? She's fine with it."

"She's drunk, dude."

"Either way..."

"I see two Dravens," I commented, pointing out in front of me.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Sam asked as me carefully put me down.

"Shit, it isn't just him, Sammy. I hear another one," Dean stood up, putting the bottle down.

I immediately grabbed Sam's hand as I began to feel like I was going to spin out of my body. He held my hand protectively while looking to where I was pointing originally.

"Draven!" he called out.

One of the hellhounds I saw looked up at us. I could tell that one was mine. Shit, that means there was another one nearby.

Draven came running up to us, looking worried.

"What is it, boy?" I asked him.

He looked at me, to the tent, then back at me. It seems like he wanted me to hide.

"What's he sayin'?" Dean asked.

"He wants me to hide," I said softly.

Draven nodded his head once before standing in front of us all. Standing his ground and growling.

I looked between the two men nervously.

"Go and be with Tobi," Sam instructed, "I'll get you when it's safe again."

I nodded. Letting go of his hand and carefully getting into the tent. I saw that there was an outline of a rat in one of the sleeping bags. I got on the free one. Tobi squeaked softly as he crawled out of it. He rubbed his face before looking up at me. Crawling into my lap, he looked up at me. I looked back down at him. Beginning to pet him.

"Something's out there, Tobi," I whispered down at him.

He wiggled his nose.

"Draven and the guys got it," I assured him.

Tobi cuddled into my lap. Curling up on the spot.

Just sitting down in this spot made me throw my head back on the pillow provided. I stared up into the darkness. The only sources of light provided were from the glow of the bonfire, some stars, and the moon, that was surprisingly full tonight. The sky looked like it was moving. More than the usual seeing clouds move. Like the stars and moon were moving on their own.

I smiled seeing this. My eyes couldn't keep up. Without my proper knowledge, I closed my eyes. Almost immediately falling asleep.

Not that long after, I felt myself being carried away and being put in a car. I felt a rat climb on me as it laid itself on my chest.

"Step on it, Dean!" I heard a voice say. I could tell it was Sam.

My eyes slowly opened themselves as I felt the vehicle drive away. Sam was sitting next to me while I was still in a laying down position. My eyes shifted to the seat next to Dean, and Draven was next to him. I carefully moved myself to where my head was on Sam's lap.

"Sam...?" I said weakly, "What happened...?"

"They're trying to get you," Dean said while driving.

"Who's they...?"

"Recruits from Hell. They want to take you and torture you."

"Possibly kill you."

"Not helping!"

I blinked. Gulping a bit of saliva down my throat to try to fight the nauseous feeling away. Now, who in their right mind wants to hurt me?

"Torture me? Why?"

"Possibly cuz you're Lucifer's kid."

"They probably think you know shit for them."

Sam draped his arm over my arm and waist. He looked down at me for a few seconds before looking behind him to the back window and to the front window, where he was met with the top of Draven's head.

"Tell us if you see somethin', Draven," Dean said as he lowered his voice.

Draven growled in response before looking out again.

"You can see him?" I asked softly.

"No, but I see something heavy in the seat next to me."

The demonic pit bull looked at the window behind Sam and I. He started to growl and bark at that direction. Sam immediately looked back.

"I don't see anything, Draven," he said as he looked.

I took Tobi into my hands before carefully sitting up. My eyes widened.

"There's more of them...," I muttered.

"What!?" Dean said.

"There's... more...!"

I swallowed some saliva again. I didn't want to deal with feeling drunk, or hungover, so I tapped my forehead with my index and middle fingers. The feeling of nausea went away. I wasn't as tired, either. I remained laying down on Sam's lap as I felt that something bad would happen if I sat up normally.

"There's more hellhounds chasing us!" I finally said without the feeling of throwing up.

"Shit...," Dean muttered as he stepped on the gas pedal.

The engine revved as it was speeding up. Draven kept growling until it got lighter. He looked out the window behind us for a few seconds more before facing forward again.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, facing forward again.

"Whatcha mean?" his brother answered with a question.

"According to Draven, we aren't being chased anymore."

"I wonder why."

Police sirens were heard. Dean sighed loudly.

"That's why..."

The sirens weren't letting up. He pulled over to the side. Draven was growling at the cop car that parked behind us.

"Shh, Draven, quiet, boy!" I whispered.

He immediately did what I told him to do.

A tanned man dressed in the familiar dark blue police uniform knocked on the glass window of Dean's side of the car with a flashlight. He lowered the window before he began to speak.

"Anything wrong, officer?" he asked.

"Sir, you were speeding at eighty in a thirty," the cop with a deep voice said.

"I was? Man, I didn't realize," Dean faked.

The cop shown his flashlight in the Impala. First to where Draven was, but thankfully didn't see him. Then to the backseat to me, Sam, and Tobi. Sam gave a frightened yet calm smile at him. I smirked at him. The cop turned the flashlight off.

"Sir, are you intoxicated?" he asked Dean.

"What? No, why?"

"You have two passengers whose lives you might've been put at risk. May I see your license and registration, please?"

Sam side eyed me. I glanced up at him before looking at the cop again. Maybe I can make him say and do things without possessing him? Since I have no idea how to do that...

I held Tobi in my right hand. I used my left index finger to point at the cop, just to where he didn't see me do it.

Dean was about to get shit out until the cop spoke.

"Never mind it, sir. I have made a mistake. You go on about your night," he said.

I smirked.

"What?" he asked, confused, "We aren't getting arrested or whatever?"

"No, no. My mistake. Have a good night, sir."

I continued to point to the cop until he was back in his cop car. He turned around and drove off, and that was when I lowered my hand.

"I'm so confused. What just happened?"

Sam smiled, speaking up. "Hayley happened."

"What'd you do?" Dean grinned into the rear view mirror.

"I made him leave," I grinned back, "We're in the middle of being chased, aren't we? What's the good of being arrested while that's happening?"

"Good call."

He chuckled. Driving on the road again.

"Do you know how to possess people?" he asked me.

"Um... no... I don't..."

"So how'd you do that?"

"I wanted to see if I could make him leave. I don't know how I did it," I chuckled weakly.

"I'm glad you did. Goin' to jail ain't a problem for me. Getting arrested and booked for jail is a bitch."

Dean smirked, shaking his head after.

Tobi went and climbed into Sam's flannel pocket his shirt had. He grinned down at him, letting him do so.

"You can sit up," Sam smiled at me.

I carefully sat up. Scooting the closest I can to Sam. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Draven looked back before jumping in the back with us. Him doing this made the vehicle wiggle a bit.

"What was that?!" he panicked.

"Draven's back here with us," I giggled softly.

I petted him. This resulted in him growling happily and content.

"Don't leave scratches on Baby!" he said.

"Or what?" I challenged him, "It's just a car. You can fix it up."

"Just a—," Dean sounded like he was about to pass out, "She isn't just a car. She's a work of art. A beauty. Baby has always been there for me."

"Oh, just say you're compensating for having a small penis, Dean," I chuckled.

Sam had a laugh caught in his throat. He covered his lips with a free hand.

"I'm not... compensating... anything! What the Hell does that even mean?!"

"It means you have a small cock. What?"

Sam's laugh came out a little, but just by a snicker at first.

"Shut it, Sammy."

Sam raised both of his hands in surrender. That smile never leaving his face.

"No, but seriously. That means all those girls you slept with liked a baby dick," he managed to say before breaking out in laughter.

I joined him laughing because what the fuck. Seriously? Not something I'd hear from Sam, but I think the alcohol is kicking in.

Dean stayed quiet. I noticed his cheeks heating up to a slight red tint. He pursed his lips, now pissed at us.

The laughter died down a few seconds later. I got up from my seat. Leaning towards Dean. I placed my arms across the seat, my head on top of them.

"You're not mad, are you...?" I asked in a somewhat quiet voice.

"...No," he finally answered.

I smirked. Knowing he was lying. That was before I rose a hand up just slightly. Pointing to his lap when we were at a red light.

"What's — ?!"

Dean immediately looked down when I sat down between Sam and Draven once again.

We saw him grinning in the rear view mirror when he picked his head up again.

"What'd you do...?" Sam whispered at me.

"Gave him a gift," I answered the same way.

"Oh, all is forgiven," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Um... what'd you give him...?" Sam asked, arching his brows.

I bit my lip, looking down at his lap. I lightly let the tip of my index finger move around on his thigh. This made him look down at his legs. Just in time to see me lightly tap where the zipper of his jeans were.

"What are you — ?" Sam blurted out.

A bulge showed up, and it grew a good few inches before it stopped. I bet that'll feel good...

I looked back up at Sam. His eyes widened as he began to shift in his seat. Awkward little shifting.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked before stepping on the gas again.

"Yeah! Yeah, fine," he said quickly.

He faced towards me. Smirking devilishly. "You'll get it later," he muttered quietly.

My grin grew under the bite I had on my lip. My finger lightly going over his new, elongated bulge. "I'm sure I will," I answered the same way.

His lip quivered as I did this. He tried to remain as still and relaxed as he could. I continued until I felt it slowly harden under my touch.

Sam let out a quiet sigh. A hand of his leading one of mine to the zipper of his jeans.

I quickly thought for a second. My other hand pointed to the space between Dean and Sam and I. Draven jumped back to the front seat. The force showed up, transparent. Making it be a one-way thing where we can see Dean, but Dean can't see us.

Before Sam let his zipper down completely, he let Tobi roam in the car away from us. Just as long as Dean doesn't hurt him.

We were alone. I snapped my fingers, using the force to make Dean not hear us for the moment. Or, that's what I hope will happen. I'm new at this shit...

Sam lowered his zipper along with unbuttoning his jeans. The bulge popped up a little more. We both smirked seeing this. Sam looked at me, his grin widening.

My smirk grew as well. I lowered myself comfortably to where my face was literally in front of his groin. I slowly lowered part of his boxers. He was erect. His member long and hard. I licked my lips before looking up at him.

He nodded down at me.

I planted a little kiss on its head. Which led to a lick. Which led to putting it in my mouth. I've never done this before, and I don't know how much I can actually take in.

My eyes shifted up to his face. I saw him bite his lower lip while he watched me. One of his hands caressed the back of my head. Getting a handful of my hair in the process. Feeling him so this made me take him in some more.

I took a quick gulp before I began to bob my head. My eyes never broke the connection with his. Sam watched me do his as he held in his moaning and groans. I felt him getting harder, bringing him in and out. A little thicker, too. Because of this happening, I made myself take him in a bit more. A little over halfway. Not bad on the first try...

Sam managed to push my head down more. My eyes widened, allowing him to do this. I quickly pointed to my throat. Using the force to allow me to do this without gagging on him.

My eyes shifted back up to him. I saw him. His brows arched. Him biting his lip. Just holding back what seemed like he would normally do - moan. The obstacle in the way was his older brother at the wheel. Yes, he can't see us, but he can hear us. At least, that's what we think...

He let my head go. I was free to move him out. I looked down at his penis. The shaft pulsating a little. My hand grabbed its base. The warmth contrasted with the freezing cold from my grip. This made Sam gasp quietly.

I grinned.

My tongue licked him from the base up to the head a couple of times before taking him in again. This time, I could feel his climax rising.

My gaze went to his face. His eyes were now shut. His head thrown back just slightly. I continued to bob my head on him. I could hear the faintest little groan coming from the tall man.

A liquid-like substance filled my mouth. Warm, flavorless. I didn't know what to do, so I just swallowed it as I pulled him out.

I began to sit back upright next to him as he got back into his comfortable self. He adjusted himself and made himself decent.

"First time...?" he said quietly to me.

I nodded. "Mhmm."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His grasp pulling me into his person.

"You know how to do it," he grinned.

"You say somethin', Sam- Why is it black back there?!" Dean yelled.

"Oops," I smirked, snapping, "My bad."

Dean's eyes were seen on the rear view mirror. Looking at us before looking back on the road.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were going at it," he chuckled.

"Uh... Going at what, exactly?" Sam asked, making himself look confused.

"Y'know. Sex. Oral. Blowjob?" he grinned, "Which is impossible considering I'm in here."

"Okay, and? You had sex outside the car with some woman while I waited for you," he smirked.

"That's different. You weren't in the room with us."

"Waiting outside in the car while you gave me two thumbs up before closing the curtain doesn't really make it a difference, Dean."

My eyes shifted between the two brothers. My head laid itself on Sam's left arm. Bleach blonde locks cascading over the both of us.

"Hold on, what? If that's the case, then it's totally acceptable for me to blow Sam," I chimed in.

Dean smacked his lips. "Nah, that didn't happen. What's the real reason why it was black back there?"

His grin radiating from the rear view mirror.

A loud thump was heard from the top of the vehicle. Draven began to bark angrily. Dean, Sam and I both ducked down seeing that it left a deep dent. I yelped. Dean cursed under his breath. Sam did the same.

Tobi squeaked while running up Sam's leg and back into his flannel's pocket. I noticed him cowering in fear. Sam noticed this also. Letting a couple of his fingers go in the pocket with him to calm him down.

"It's alright, Tobi," he said quietly to him.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a hand lowering itself to the back window. Is... someone pulling a Halloween moment? Where Michael Myers smashed a window with his hand with a wrench in his palm? Kudos to whoever is doing that, but that's just making Dea—

The hand shattered the window. Taking a strict grasp on me. Trying to pull me out. I yelled as this was happening, as well as hitting the arm connected to the hand that has a grip on me. What made them not able to do this was Sam holding me around my waist as soon as he saw the window break. My free hand automatically held on to him for dear life.

"Get the child!" a female voice said in anger.

"I'm trying!" a male voice said in annoyance.

"You're taking too long. Move."

The hand that held on to me let me go. Panic washed over me. I quickly shut my eyes. Just thinking of the one spot I somehow know no one would dare look for us.

I snapped.

My eyes opened themselves up again. We were back at my old home. Dean's Impala in the driveway.

"Your old place?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.

"No time to explain. Just go!" I panicked.

Draven jumped out of the vehicle as soon as I made my way out. I managed to get to the front door. Feeling for the key I left under the mat earlier. My hellhound whimpered at me as I struggled to open the door, but it opened easily. I felt shaky.

Sam and Dean got out immediately when they saw the door was open. Draven rushed inside and waited for us. I went in. My heels clicking against the floor. We were facing the front door from the living room. An arm around his neck, and it didn't even go all the way around. Maybe half way.

The two men rushed inside. Dean went to the kitchen. Sam looked the door and stood against it right after.

"Dean?" he said softly.

"Kitchen," he said in the same tone.

"Why the kitchen?!"

"Because that's where the knives are! Oh... no utensils."

I sighed, snapping my fingers. A little clinking noise was heard on the counter.

"There are knives now," you could hear the satisfaction in Dean's voice.

Sam got away from the door. Went to me as he was taking his jacket and flannel off. He managed to drape the flannel over my shoulders. This broke me out of my thoughts. I watched him do this with a small grin on his face.

"I don't know how you don't feel it, but it's freezing," he chuckled lightly.

The fabric did feel warm on me. Comforting, actually.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves. Leaving the shirt open. I could feel it reach to the middle of my thighs.

"This feels like a blanket, Jesus," I smirked, hugging myself a bit, "You two dress like this every day?"

Sam nodded as he put the jacket back on himself. "Yeah, we do."

The lingering scent of Old Spice was on the flannel. I pretended to hold my hands up to the bottom half of my face as to warm up, but in reality I just wanted a better way to take a quiet sniff. So manly... so warm... it actually matched him.

I looked down at the pocket to see Tobi's little head pop out. I giggled softly as I planted a small kiss on his head.

"Hi, boy," I grinned.

Tobi looked up at me. His nose wiggling.

Loud pounding was heard on the door. Draven growled lowly angrily. Dean jumped in place with a knife in hand.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Give is the girl," that same female voice said, "Just the girl. We're not fighting you Winchesters for her."

"Go with Sam, Tobes," I said quietly to my rat.

He quickly got out, climbed down me and up Sam.

"What if we don't?!" Dean yelled.

"You don't want to find out."

Sam laid a hand on my shoulder when I began to make my way to the door.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will," I answered, "If I'm not back in an hour, come get me."

Sam nodded. Lowering his hand off of me.


	11. Words as Weapons

The clicking of my heels tailed along every footstep I took. My hand on the cold doorknob. I opened it, not seeing anyone there.

I could feel more than just Sam's and Dean's eyes burning and piercing through me. The pit of my stomach made knots as I stepped outside the house. The only source of light from the moon above everything.

My eyes felt heavy. Not like I'm sleepy. Like there was something over the eyeball itself. Guessing that's them turning black on their own without triggering anything.

I began to walk away from my old house. Into the darkness. The moon, stars, and the occasional street light were the only providers of light. The clicking of my heels never leaving my side.

My hand ripped off what felt like a rosary necklace. Maybe that's what's been making whoever those people are not show up? Typical demon behavior. Plus, it was plastic. I can just conjure up another one.

"Come out and fight! The religious shit's off!" I called out, dropping the now broken rosary on the dirty, pebble-ridden road.

Nothing.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms were thrown around me tightly.

"We got her! Let's go!" the male said while I struggled in his grasp.

And I'm weak as fuck! Wasn't expecting that...

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna have some fun," the female answered.

"There's a special place for you in Hell," he said, sneering in my ear.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Let me go!" I struggled more.

"As you wish."

I was no longer outside. I was no longer in front of the old house where Sam, Dean, Draven and Tobi were. Shit...

I took a look around. The new location was like a darkened hallway of an abandoned hospital of some sort. Just the right amount of creepy as there wasn't that much light coming through. Props to whoever designed this place. It looks like something directly out of a horror movie. I feel like I should watch out if a bogeyman will pop out or something.

There were some screams of pain and torture as well. A soundtrack, perhaps?

"A haunted house?" I asked, crossing my arms, "You brought me to a fucking haunted house?"

Silence. The male wasn't here with me. I deeply sighed. My feet managed to take me somewhere. My curiosity taking over.

The screams were faint enough to tell me that weren't recordings on a CD. I could see what looked like a room full of fire flickering nearby.

I pulled the flannel Sam put on me a little tighter on myself. The cologne that was lingering on it made me relax a little while making my way to the room.

My eyes adjusted themselves when I entered the room. The room looked like it stretched for miles drenched in darkness. There was the fire, which surrounded... a cage...?

My brows arched. Why was there a cage in a haunted house? And why was there real fire around it?

A pair of red glowing eyes came from the corner of the inside of the cage. We locked our gaze until the person stepped out from the shadows.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Dad...?" my voice carried out softly.

"Hayley?" he answered.

"Dad!"

I ran as close as I could to the cage without burning myself.

"Hayley, hey!" he ran to the other side of the cage to get closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just enjoying Hell," he shrugged with a smirk on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Some guy brought me here? I don't know why... Why are you in a cage?"

"Apparently breaking out to give you a hellhound was a bad idea," he rolled his eyes.

"Draven?"

"Yours was a boy? Interesting."

"Yeah. Why don't you just get out?"

"If I could, I would."

"I see you found the ex-ruler of Hell," the male voice said.

Lucifer and I turned to where the voice belonged to. The guy looked really young. Maybe 18 or 19? And he looked a lot like an actor I liked growing up...

"Ex-ruler?" I asked.

"You'll end up in there with him if you keep asking me questions," he sneered.

My brows raised.

"Keep my daughter out of this," Lucifer said in anger.

"Your daughter?" he asked.

"She may not have the wings or the eyes, but yes, she's my flesh and blood."

The demon laughed, "Since when did you escape and make that?" He gestured towards me.

'That'?!

I raised my left hand up towards him quickly. Immediately after he said that. The force unleashed onto him. Pinning him against the wall near the door hard. Me doing this wiped that smile off of his face. Now replaced with hostility.

"Have anything else to say?" I gritted my teeth.

He started to move under my power. But it was just slightly.

I closed my fist. Doing this made the demon growl in pain.

"Woah, that's my girl," Lucifer smirked as he watched.

Just hearing him say that made my lips curl into a smile.

"My dad is getting out of here," I said calmly while walking towards the demon, which, apparently, caused him more harm.

"No..., he... isn't...!" he growled with each word he spoke.

You could hear the bones beginning to snap. This made me cringe a bit, but something told me I had to keep it up.

"I was living just fine until you and that girl decided to interfere," I said angrily.

"We... were... whoa..."

He managed to stare at me before he combusted into a pile of blood below where he once was. Instantly killing him.

I shielded my face with my arms before the red substance hit my face. I felt it land on my chest and legs instead.

I slowly lowered my arms. My eyes widened at the puddle of bodily fluid. I felt myself starting to shake. My feet backed away to where I originally was. The slight feeling of nausea washed over me.

"Did... Did I...?" I stuttered in shock.

"Yes, you did," Lucifer said with a fatherly smile, "You killed your first demon. I could just cry."

My eyes brought themselves up to Lucifer. He was just smiling proudly down at me.

"I've... I never killed anyone before..."

"I know, but think of him as not a person. He was a demon. A piece of shit, actually. I don't know why he brought you down here for in the first place."

I blinked. Giving my hands a glance before snapping the blood off of my clothing and skin.

"Um, Hayley?"

I looked up at Lucifer again. "What?"

"You have wings..."

His widened eyes just stared at me.

"I do...?"

That made me want to see them. I tried looking back over my shoulder, but that was a fail. I managed to spin a little to try harder, but that didn't work.

"They're... small and black..."

"Does... that mean...?"

"A demonic angel..." his voice carried out, "You might be stronger than me... Stronger than anyone in Hell..."

Me? Oh God...

"So... I can get you out of there...?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot."

"Wait, if it works, can you take me to see a serial killer down here...?"

"Sure, kid," Lucifer chuckled, "Who'd ya have in mind?"

"Ted Bundy...," I said shyly.

"Bundy? He killed a ton of girls and raped them! Why do you—"

I smiled shyly. "I had a true crime phase back in college, and he interested me the most..."

"Alright. You're staying with me if he tries anything."

I smiled more like a little child. I raised a hand back up towards the metal of the cage. Lucifer stepped back from where my hand was facing.

The metal shook violently after a few seconds. Combusting a little corner to where Lucifer could get out. He jumped and landed next to me. He snapped his fingers, and the cage was fixed.

Just seeing him next to me made me throw my arms around him tightly. He held me in his arms protectively and fatherly.

I looked up at him. "You're not staying in that cage anymore."

"That's... not up for you to decide, unfortunately," he answered, facing down at me.

"I got you out, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"You're not staying here. You can stay in my old place."

"The house I saw you and the Winchesters in?"

I nodded.

"That takes care of a place to stay," he smirked.

"I'll take care of the rent if you need it," I offered.

"Rent? I can't just kill the landlord?" he chuckled.

"Come on, my old landlord was actually understanding and wasn't a jerk," I giggled softly, "No killing him. Please?"

"I can't say no to you," he grinned.

I grinned back.

Lucifer led me out of the room. Not even bothering to clean up the pile of blood near the exit of it. He took me straight back into the hallway I walked down to a nearby room. The door was hidden in the darkness.

My eyes wandered around to make sure where we are. I don't even know how to leave this place!

"This is where serial killers' souls stay," Lucifer whispered softly at me.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because two of them escaped already. Sam and Dean up there took care of them."

"Who were they?"

"HH Holmes and John Wayne Gacy."

"They had to kill John Wayne Gacy?!" I said a bit loudly.

"Shh! Yes!" Lucifer chuckled lightly, "Why are you so interested in serial killers anyway?"

"I dunno... they're interesting, I guess. Or maybe it's the whole evil thing I'm attracted to."

"Or maybe it's the charm and good looks."

I looked away from Lucifer to where the voice was heard. My hand quickly grabbed onto Lucifer's, since I immediately recognized that voice.

Lucifer held my hand also as he led me to what looked like a jail cell, but it wasn't really a cell.

It looked like a tiny bedroom with a twin-sized bed, a desk and stool, and some books on a shelf in it. No door, but rather a huge wall that was transparent and with air holes in it.

A white man with black hair, looking about late 20s or early 30s was in it. His attire consisted of a turtleneck and jeans. The appropriate shoes to go along with it.

He was grinning as he looked up from a huge book up to us.

I could just feel him examining me and not in a good way. This wasn't what I thought. Maybe I've made a mistake. I shouldn't be here. I—

"Ah, Lucifer! Nice to see you again," he spoke to him like it was nothing.

I felt shivers go down my spine. Again?! Just hearing him - the real him - and it wasn't an actor portraying him... It felt creepy and unsettling...

"Hey, Bundy," he grinned, "You have a little visitor."

"Ah. May I ask who she is?" he grinned.

Jesus Christ...!

"My daughter, Hayley."

"The devil's daughter? Why, I thought that was just an expression. I guess not," he chuckled.

I nervously waved at the killer with my free hand. "Hi...," I said shyly.

"There's no need to be nervous," he smirked.

Yeah, right. You fucking killed and raped girls!

"I just... wanted to say hi... and, um..."

"You've heard all the stories about what I did to those girls?"

I felt like I couldn't move. I just stared at him. I could feel the gaze from Lucifer, and he could tell I wasn't comfortable, and that I was instantly regretting my decision to be here.

This made the killer smirk. "I'm trapped in here for all eternity. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Are you the real Ted Bundy and not Zac Efron?" I said without thinking.

"Yes, I am. Who... is Zac Efron?"

"Oh! Um, he's an actor who played you in a documentary about you and Liz," I replied.

I quickly squeezed Lucifer's hand. I could feel part of my fingernails digging into his skin by mistake. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything...

"Liz? Oh, I haven't heard that name in so long. Do you know how she is?" he asked me.

Should I lie or say the truth? I don't know where Liz is, how she is, nor do I know her personally! I just know she was his girlfriend at a point!

"Yeah! She's great," I faked. Not really lied as there was another docu-series about Ted Bundy, and this one was from Liz's side of the entire thing.

"That's... That's great to hear!" he stood up from the stool and desk he was at, walking a bit closer to us, "Can you tell her I miss her, and that I love her?"

"Not a messenger, but, sure... Ted..."

"Thank you."

"So, Bundy. Still studying on becoming a lawyer?" Lucifer chimed in, seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Yes, I am!" he said proudly, "I have to prove to those I never did those crimes. I don't care how long it'll take."

"Good luck with that. We'll see you later."

And to that, we were finally gone. Away from the killer.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," I sighed in relief, "I didn't think it'll be that uncomfortable to be in the same room as him."

"Hey, at least you're away from him now. And be careful with your nails next time," Lucifer grinned down at me.

I quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry about that..."

"It's alright."

"How do we get out of here?"

"Where were you last?"

"My old home with the guys."

"Okay, hold still."

I did what I was told. Lucifer held a hand out towards me. Also using the force on me.

I shut my eyes as soon as I felt myself transporting out of Hell. I was no longer in the stuffiness and heat. I was now near the ceiling of my old bedroom. And I knew this because when I opened my eyes, I yelped and fell on the floor. Surprisingly not face down, but rather on my hands and knees.

"Hayley?!" I heard Sam yell from the first floor.

I remained quiet.

Multiple footsteps were heard climbing up the staircase quickly and in panic. I was gathering myself mentally and physically before I stood back up normally.

"Hayley— Whoa."

I picked my head up to see the brothers and my demonic pit bull. I could just see their faces in both shock and amazement.

"A demonic fallen angel," Dean smirked, shaking his head, "You're a lucky one, Sammy."

I finally stood back upright. My feet carrying me to Sam. My arms threw themselves around him, and I felt like never letting go. Jesus, the warmth that came off of him was comforting.

Sam wrapped his arms around me a few seconds after I did it. I'm guessing my wings retracted back.

"Are you okay?" he looked down at me.

I nodded, holding on to him tighter.

"What happened? Where'd you go?"

"Hell," I simply stated, "I... killed a demon, somehow... I helped my dad escape some cage he was in, too..."

"What?! Why'd you do that?!" Sam panicked.

"He's... my dad... and he was trapped. What was I supposed to do? Let him stay in there?" I looked up at the taller man in confusion.

Sam remained quiet.

"I don't see what's the big deal. He's not—"

"The big deal is that he tortured Sammy!" Dean said with pure anger, "You shoulda left him there to rot!"

I snapped my head towards Dean. Glaring at him, Draven took notice and growled to him, being protective of me.

Dean took a step back with his hands raised in surrender.

"He's not staying in a fucking cage. He's staying here," I said somewhat calmly.

"Where... Where exactly is here?" Sam spoke up.

"The house," I answered, my facial expression softening.

I pulled away from Sam, holding his right hand with both of mine. His eyes shifted down to them, then back at me.

"He won't bother us, will he?" he asked in defeat.

His hand held both of my hands lovingly.

"Of course not," I grinned lightly.

"Good. Um, where's the shirt I put on you?"

We both turned to Dean, who was now spitting something out his mouth as he pulled the shirt I was wearing not that long ago off of his head that appeared out of nowhere. Guessing Lucifer zapped it back here from Hell.

"My God, Sam. Whatever cologne that is, it reeks!" he said with a disgusted face.

"Give me that," Sam rolled his eyes before getting it from him.

He gave it back to me. In which, I quickly slipped it back on. I don't know how the whole wings thing work, but I don't want people who aren't the guys or immediate family to see them.

I pulled it on my person snug. The cologne was the same as before. Warm, manly, cozy. Just like Sam.

"Sorry, it must've fell off when my dad helped me get out of Hell."

"It's fine, Hayley," he grinned.

We four left the room. Sam and me, hand in hand. I allowed Dean to see Draven. Not sure if I already did that, but just to be sure...

With a snap of my fingers, Dean was able to see him. Throwing an arm around his neck with a grin. We all made it outside before I spoke up.

"Hey, Sam? Where's Tobi?" I looked up at the taller man.

He stopped in his tracks. Remaining quiet.

This wasn't good... I felt my stress and anxiety rise abnormally. Knots forming in the pit of my stomach. My chest tightening.

"Sam, where's Tobi?" I asked again, worried.

"He's... gone...," his voice carried out.

"Gone where...?"

"That demon who stayed behind to fight us... She... killed him..."

"What?!" I said loudly, tears forming in my eyes.

Sam shifted his eyes around in guilt and regret. His lips sealed.

"What happened?!" I asked as tears started to fall slowly.

"We were fighting her, and Tobi wanted to help. We're so sorry, Hayley. We didn't think she'd do it," he frowned.

My hands raised up to my face. The sleeves going over my hands enough to where I could wipe the rapidly falling tears away.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Where's who?" Dean looked up from the Impala with Draven.

"The bitch who killed Tobi. Where is she?!"

"In Hell, probably," he shrugged.

I could feel myself tremble. My hands shaking with sadness and anger. I know I only had Tobi for a few days, but I was attached to him. He was one of the things that brought me a sense of calmness and happiness.

I remained quiet. Alone with my thoughts as we three got back in the vehicle. I waved my hand, making the Impala be repaired from the damage it took a while ago.

Sam and Dean sat in the front seats. Dean at the wheel. Sam in the passenger side. I sat behind them with Draven. I just stared straight forward with pure anger. The occasional tear slipped every now and then as Dean began to drive.

Draven nudged me lightly before resting his head on my lap. I allowed him to do this. I didn't mind. My hand petted him as I just stared.

"We'll find that demon, Hayley. Don't you worry," Dean spoke up.

I stayed quiet.

"I don't see why you won't say anything...," he mumbled.

"Dean, please," Sam said in a soft tone.

"What?"

"A demon killed her rat, and you don't see why she won't say anything?"

"It was just a rat!"

My hands hit the leather seat around my body. Hard. This made the car stop abruptly. Good thing there weren't any other cars around...

The brothers gasped and caught themselves before they got hurt from this.

"What the Hell!" Dean said loudly.

"He wasn't just a rat," I said through gritted teeth.

Draven growled at him with his head still on my lap.

"What?! Yeah, it was! What'd it do that made it so special?!"

I felt my hands curl up into fists. This made Dean unable to move or speak. He began to struggle. No groan. No noise coming from him. Sam turned around to me in panic once he noticed this.

"Hayley, don't hurt him!"

I took a deep and quiet breath before letting my tension go.

"He infected a guy to help me prove to you that I can make your life a living Hell. He brought me happiness. He helped me stay calm. And you wonder why I won't say anything?!"

More tears fell with frustration.

Dean gasped as he rubbed his throat and wrists.

"I should've never left that bar with you, Dean. I don't know why you wouldn't just leave me the fuck alone. We wouldn't be in this bullshit mess!"

"Come on, I was a fuckin' demon!" he explained with an excuse.

"Oh, and I'm not?! What other goddamn excuse do you have?!"

More tears fell in frustration.

Sam didn't peep a word. He remained quiet the entire time.

I looked down at Draven sadly. I scratched the top of his head softly in attempt to calm down.

"You know what? You are right. Comin' from someone who is the daughter of Lucifer, yeah, I shoulda left you alone. Not my fault you're hot!" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam turned his head to look at him with a judging expression.

"Because she's hot?" he questioned him.

"Yeah! What?"

"Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean you get to make them uncomfortable to the point they give in to what you say, Dean."

"She's your girlfriend, Sam."

"Okay, and? That doesn't excuse you for making her upset."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Sam eyed me from the rear view mirror. Giving me a little nod.

My eyes shifted from him to Dean. I snapped my fingers, followed by a sigh. He was unable to speak once again.

Sam spoke up again. "Let Dean drive, Hayles, please...?"

I allowed him to do so, relaxing my hands again.

"We'll find the demon again. I can promise you that," he picked up again.

I nodded, not saying a word.

The rest of the car ride back to the bunker was quiet and tense. And the way back took literally a couple of minutes tops. Dean parked finally. I let him speak once more as we got home.

We all went inside. I went straight to Sam's room with Draven following me. My hand flipped on the light inside. I snapped again into a different outfit - a black tank top with the flannel and black short shorts. Black ankle socks as well. I felt the tears swelling up and blurring my vision. I still can't believe Tobi's gone...

I crawled into Sam's bed. Laying on my side and somewhat hugging myself under the covers. Draven laid himself down on the floor next to me. Facing the door.

I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes and onto the pillow I was resting my head on. Sniffling softly. My legs curled up close to my chest. I felt my stomach hurt just slightly. Starting to get hungry, but I didn't feel like moving nor getting out of the bed.

We both heard the door open. I remained still. Not moving except for breathing and sniffling every now and then.

"Hayley...?"

Sam.

We heard him walk in from the footsteps. He closed the door behind him. The boots he was wearing were taken off, he changed clothing from the sound of his dresser opening and closing. He then got in the bed with me. His arms draped around me. His soft lips kissed my hair, the back of my head.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said.

Nothing from me.

"I know you miss Tobi. I'm starting to miss him, too."

Silence.

"I know you're mad, but don't hurt Dean. He was a demon, and he usually gets more aggressive as one."

I closed my eyes, a tear falling, my lip quivering.

"I regret leaving with him...," I said with my voice shaking, "I regret it..."

"I know," he replied somewhat sadly.

"I don't regret meeting you, though... I just hate myself for infecting a random person just to make Dean leave me alone... I hate myself for leaving that bar with him just to shut him up..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that."

I carefully turned my head to face him. My cheeks feeling hot and wet from the tears. Sam took one of his hands to fix my hair out of my face and wipe my tears away. My lips slowly curled as he did this. He smiled softly down at me.

"Putting yourself down won't solve anything. I know how you feel, but it won't do any good."

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds. I stared back into his.

"You're a beautiful young woman. You're stronger than anyone we know - supernatural or human. Never punish yourself over little mistakes that won't matter in the future. And never blame yourself over something provoked by my brother. Yes, he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but he means well."

"But... he keeps blaming my dad for my actions..."

"That's because we had to deal with him on multiple occasions. The way you act and behave has nothing to do with him. He made me insane to the point I had to check myself in to a mental hospital. He made our lives an actual living Hell. You? You're nothing like him, except for the angel thing and the physical features. You don't go around hurting others to make yourself feel better. You're not a narcissist like he is. Hell, you somehow make him not act like he's the devil. And that says a lot considering you're his child."

I grinned just listening to him. I slowly and carefully turned more to face him completely. My eyes went up to his.

"I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said in a softer tone.

Tears swelled again, but from happiness this time.

"I love you, too," my voice carried out.

I slowly inched myself closer to him to where our faces were in front of each other. My lips slowly got onto his. They molded perfectly as we kissed. He pulled me closer to his person. Our lips pulled away from each other after a few seconds. My head resting on his chest now. His steady pulse being comforting.

"And I meant it when I said we'll get the demon who killed Tobi," he said with determination.

I nodded slowly, "What... happened when I was gone, exactly...?"

"After that guy took you away, his partner stayed behind to fight us. While she did, Dean and I thought it was a good idea for Tobi to hurt her by biting her. He was about to, and...," his voice got quiet for a little while, "...and she squashed him..."

You could hear him trying to stay strong, even for me. I don't blame him, but he can show emotion. I don't really care if he shows it or not. Whatever makes him comfortable...

My eyes shifted up to him. His lips were quivering, not with sadness but rather with anger. I could tell he was attached to Tobi the same way I was, but it seemed like he didn't realize it until now.

I placed a hand on his face delicately. His skin warming up my touch. He looked down at me.

"We'll kill her. Don't get mad...," I frowned slightly.

"How?"

"Probably the same way I killed her partner. Which was the same time the wings came in..."

My cheeks flushed at remembering what happened not that long ago.

"Um... Dad told me what serial killers you two went after... and I met Ted Bundy," I said to let it out, changing the conversation.

"Ted Bundy?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah... Not exactly what I had in mind considering I just saw documentaries about him...," shivers were sent through me, "It was so fucking creepy being around him..."

"So why did you meet him?"

"Because I thought it was a good idea! I thought it was a good idea to meet the one guy that got me into true crime. I do not want to run into him."

Sam chuckled softly as he wrapped his strong arms around me. Giving me a little squeeze. "You're adorable. I hope you know that."

I curled up against him. Burying my face on his chest. I felt my stomach hurt again. Groaning quietly on him.

"You okay?"

"Hungry..."

"Want me to make you something?"

I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sam smirked again. Picking me up in his arms while carrying me out of the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. Draven followed us without hesitation. Sam placed me on the counter before making his way to the fridge.

I swung my legs carefully watching him. My hands holding on to the edge of the counter.

"Are you in the mood for tacos, soup, breakfast, or...?" he asked me.

"I think I want... Sam, Draven wants something, too," I smiled.

He peeked his head out and slightly down to the hellhound. Giving him a grin. He got out a raw piece of meat, throwing it in the air. Draven jumped up and caught it happily. He munched on it as Sam washed his hands after.

"Well?" he asked me.

"Mmm... Can you make pasta?" I answered with a question.

"What kind?"

"Cheesy alfredo with extra cheese!"

"Cheesy alfredo... with extra cheese?"

"With cheese," I smiled like a little kid.

He chuckled, shaking his head, as he began taking the things needed out.

"What's so funny, Winchester?" I challenged him playfully.

"Why so much cheese?" he grinned.

"Because cheese is a gift from God! You can't tell me you never had melted cheese by itself."

"Uh, I have, actually. Not in the amounts you think."

"Why? You forgot to smoke weed to have the munchies?"

Sam turned his head back at me. Flashing me a toothy smile before starting up the stove.

"I'm... not sure if you're joking, but nooooo? I don't get hungry that way. Not since college, anyway..."

I felt my eyes widen. My legs stopped swinging. "A lawyer who did weed? Yo, imagine if you ended up being Snoop Dogg's lawyer!"

Sam broke out laughing a bit. "Yeah, that'll never happen."

"...Do you want it to?"

"Be a lawyer, meet Snoop Dogg, or be his lawyer? Uh, maybe after this whole hunting thing gets out of the way."

I nodded. I just kept playing in my head the memory of what happened back in Hell. Specifically the part where I had literal wings. Lucifer saw them. A demon saw them. Sam and Dean themselves saw them. I wonder if I can make them come out on demand like I'm learning how to with the blackened eyes...

Are they transparent like Lucifer's and Castiel's are? Or are mine fluffy like the ones normal people wear with a costume or something? Can I fly? Do I have a halo? No, can't... I'm a demon... no demon has a halo... but, no other demon that we know of has angel wings...

"Can you get me the alfredo sauce, Hayles?" Sam asked, not turning his head around.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure," I answered.

Waving my left hand up, the force moved itself to a jar of almost white pasta sauce into the air. It was carefully delivered to my... boyfriend. Wow, didn't think I would be able to even admit that to myself about Sam...

"Thank you," he said as soon as he got it.

Sam turned his head to the side a bit. Jumping in place when he saw me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked in panic.

"Nothing! Just your wings. They seem larger than how we first saw them," he answered.

What...?

I looked back to where he was looking. I felt them widen when I was finally able to see them. They were fluffy, and they didn't look like those cheap plastic ones, either! And they were black!

My lips spread when I saw them. A hand reaching out to them. They were so soft, yet made me giggle as I was able to feel that they had nerves within them. Or so it seemed.

"Now I know I'm ticklish through them," I grinned.

"They match you... perfectly..." he smirked.

Draven walked out of the kitchen. Not in the way where he saw something potentially dangerous, but because he felt like walking around the bunker.

We both looked up once Dean walked in the kitchen. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw me. And what was I doing? Still stroking my wings since I was now able to see them properly before, not to mention how soft they were.

"Wow, they grew fast," he said before shaking his head, facing Sam, "You know where we keep the emergency beer?"

His brother sighed, throwing his head back slightly, "Fridge, Dean."

"Thanks, man," he replied as he got a can out.

Dean popped it open. Taking a huge swig with his eyes back on me. His brows came together a bit in confusion.

"If Cas's wings are see-through, how come yours aren't?" he asked me.

"I'm... not so sure," I said, lowering my hand back down to my sides, holding on to the edge of the counter.

"Hm," another swig, "Do you feel anythin' when you touch them?"

"Yeah, I do!" I smiled happily, "I think they're, like, super sensitive."

"Can you fly with 'em?"

"I don't know... Haven't tried it."

Sam went back to making the pasta. I didn't even notice him getting water for the pasta; I just noticed him draining it a few minutes into cooking them. Hmm...

One of Sam's hands stroked my right wing. Just making me giggle softly.

"Hey!"

"What?" he smiled cutely.

"I just said I'm ticklish because of them!"

"I know."

He went back to the stovetop. Continuing to cook.

"Whatcha makin', Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"Pasta. Do you want any of it?"

"Depends. Will it have any meat in it?"

"No, but I can add some for your part."

"Awesome, yes!"

Dean came and leaned against the counter next to me. Sipping on his 'emergency' beer.

"I wonder how strong they are," Dean said softly, still looking at them.

I need to learn how to put them away like any other angel... I'd ask Lucifer, but I don't want to piss the guys off. I'd ask Castiel, but even his slightest touch hurts...

My eyes shifted to the wing nearest to Dean. We saw it curl up around him protectively.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" he asked, moving away from me.

"I'm not doing that, I swear!" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Do what?"

Sam looked back at us once the wing that was curled opened itself up when Dean moved away.

"They... One of them went around Dean. I'm not sure why," I said.

"Yeah, like it was protecting me or something. I don't know from what."

Sam's eyes went between us. "And you didn't control it to do that?"

I shook my head 'no'.

He pursed his lips as he thought. He turned the heat on the stove to its lowest setting before coming up to us.

The taller man went to my left side.

"Dean, get near her again," he instructed.

"Why?" he questioned him.

"I want to see something."

Without hesitation, he did what he was told.

I awkwardly looked at the two men before noticing my wings wrapping around them protectively again. Tightly as to shield them from anything that was hurdling towards them.

They hunched down just slightly. Looking around in amazement.

"You didn't do that?" Sam asked.

"Nope..."

"And how do we get out?" Dean asked after.

"I think I know a way," his younger brother said.

He stroked the wing that was closest to him. This resulted in me giggling softly.

"Sam!" I said, my smile growing with every giggle.

"Sorry," he grinned, "Had to let ourselves out."


	12. Say You'll Haunt Me

"Well, that was damn good food," Dean said with a satisfied smirk.

"It really was," I agreed.

Sam smiled at the both of us before taking our dirty dishes to the sink. We heard him begin to wash them by hand.

I looked over to Dean. My eyes checking him out from top to bottom.

"You still a demon?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. Why?" he replied.

I shrugged. "Just asking since you're able to see Draven now."

"You think I have powers still?"

"One way to find out. Put your beer down and try to make it move."

"You won't trick me now, will ya?"

"Nope."

The older brother put his beer bottle down on the table. His hands up to show me he wasn't holding anything. He stared at the bottle and focused. His whites showing. His lips pursed intensely. It really looked like he was trying hard.

Out of nowhere, his bottle exploded. I jumped back in my chair a bit.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, "Did you do anything?!"

"No, I swear!" I said.

"Huh... maybe I can try movin' somethin' else..."

He turned around to where he was facing Sam. Who was now just drying his hands with a paper towel and putting the dishes on a drying rack. Dean focused once again. I noticed my boyfriend beginning to levitate, which honestly scared him almost shitless.

"Hayley, put me down!" he panicked.

"Not me, Sam!" I assured him.

"Then who's—"

"Dean."

Dean snapped out of it, making Sam land on his feet. Thankfully, he was just a couple of inches in the air rather than a few feet.

"Still got it in me," he said somewhat proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Magneto. You just lifted him up."

"You like _X-Men_?"

"I used to when I was younger."

"Hah! Nerd."

"Ass."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I call you a nerd, and you call me an ass?"

"Yep! Short for asshole."

Sam chuckled as he approached us. Draven came up to us as well.

I snapped the mess that Dean made unintentionally away before someone gets sticky and bloody.

"If any of you need me, I'll be with Baby," Dean said right before standing up.

Draven looked at me as if asking to go with him. I grinned softly and nodded. He followed him happily as Dean draped his arm over him once again.

We watched them leave the room, go up the staircase, and out the bunker.

I stood up and pushed the seats back in closer to the table.

"Now that they're out, what do you feel like doing?" Sam asked me.

I looked up at him. I could tell what he was feeling just by looking at his eyes. That face is so innocent, but, oh, those eyes give him away...

"I dunno... What do you feel like doing...?"

He stepped up to me. A hand going under my chin. "You... Me... Messing around in the bedroom..."

"Oh, you're direct... I like it...," I bit my lip softly while smiling.

He smirked down at me. He leaned down a bit, crashing his lips into me. I could feel myself float as he did this. My lips crashed into his back with the same force. My arms now draped around his neck. He did the same with his arms around my waist. We managed to make out while head towards his bedroom.

As soon as we made it there uninterrupted, Sam closed and locked the door.

I slipped off the flannel I still had on from him to the floor without any problem. Sam grabbed the hem of my tank top. Slipping it off of me and throwing it aside with a smirk on his face. I did the same with his single sleep shirt. I licked my lips seeing his muscles again. I felt like I was going to melt in his presence. He took off my short shorts. I did the same with his sleep pants. He was getting long and erect from under his boxers. I smirked seeing this. I quickly snapped my socks off.

He led me to the bed. Him hovering over me. He kissed me hard. As did I in return. Our eyes now closed.

My hands wandered down to his boxers, then back up to his chest. Using the force, I made his boxers come off of his body. His lips were felt against mine. Smirking with satisfaction.

He reached behind me and swiftly took off my bra without any trouble at all. I shivered just a bit with the warmth of his touch.

Looking down at myself, then back up at Sam's face. His hair was draping around it. Making him seem like an angel in disguise. A bad boy hidden in plain sight. Seeing this alone was turning me on...

Sam took my panties off as soon as he began to get an erection. He teased me by rubbing himself on my entrance. As he did this, he crashed his lips against mine once more. His hot breath against my always cold, pale skin.

I kissed him back the same way. Our eyes closed now. My hands tangled up in his hair.

My leg hitched up just a bit against his waist, feeling him teasing. I was just ready for him.

"Sam...," I muttered softly against his skin.

"Don't say another word," he said in the same manner.

Without hesitation, Sam slipped into me. With great force. That resulted in me moaning quicker than I wanted.

He was just... throbbing... wanting to let it out.

In. Out. In. Out.

A rhythmic hip thrust that felt hard every single time our hips collided with each other. A moan every time as well.

My hands went down his back. His warm, smooth skin... My fingernails scratched it, making Sam groan. I dug them into his flesh deep enough to where we both felt a warm substance beginning to drip from the area.

Sam dipped his head down to the crook of my neck. His hair curtaining his face. He almost immediately bit down on the weak spot on my neck. Making me moan loudly. I could feel myself getting wetter by this. His member exiting and entering with ease this time. My nails dug deeper in the mini flesh wounds he now has. Making more blood come out. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist once I felt an orgasm about to happen.

Deep vocals were heard from Sam. Groans of pain mixed with pleasure. The red bodily fluid trickling down my fingers. Slowly starting to pool in the palms of my hands.

I could feel him starting to reach his breaking point. Sam kissed the spot on my neck that he bit, followed by little licks. This made me spread a smile of satisfaction.

He was throbbing terribly. I held onto his strong figure once we've reached our point.

We both released. I felt little throbbing coming from me when he pulled himself out of me. I carefully dropped myself back on the bed. Sam laid himself on the bed next to me. A small groan came out of him when he landed on the fabric of his bedding.

The blood that pooled in my hands dropped themselves down my arms and onto the bedding as well.

I carefully laid my head on Sam's chest. Right next to his tattoo.

He held me in his arms lovingly and protectively.

"Sorry about your back," I grinned up at him.

"It's alright," he grinned back down at me. Blood in his smile.

"And now I know you have a blood kink."

"Me? Nah. It looks like you do."

Sam lifted up one of my hands that had his blood deepen its color on my skin due to oxidation. His eyes followed the stream it went.

"Maybe we both do, Sammy."

"How?"

"You have literal blood in your smile."

His eyes widen slowly in realization.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley," Sam apologized.

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"Extracting some of your blood out."

"It's okay. It'll heal soon."

"It's not that. I've been on and off demon blood. Sober for years, actually."

"Sam," I started, putting a cold, bloody hand on his cheek gently, "It's fine. Don't worry. I'm not a full demon. You know that. What will demonic angel blood do to you...?"

"I don't know... That never happened before..."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Like what?"

"Anything weird? Lightheaded? Dizzy?"

Sam gently got my bloodied hand off of his face, carefully holding it in his. Our fingers interlocked. My eyes were kept on this, but something made me notice his eyes flicker from black to a lightish blue, then back to their original color.

My eyes widened seeing this, and he noticed my reaction.

"What? What's wrong?" he panicked.

"Your eyes. They changed to two different colors..." my voice carried.

"Shit..."

He let go of my hand just to rub his eyes with his in frustration. I could feel myself hunch up a bit while being embarrassed.

"This is just great...," he muttered to himself, his voice raising, "This is great! This is what I was trying to avoid!"

He threw his arms up before they flopped down to his sides angrily.

Tears were felt rimming my eyes. Making my vision blurry.

"Hayley... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it like that..."

I remained quiet.

"I'm stupid."

"No, you're not, Sam..."

"Yes, I am. You don't know how hard and how long it took me to stay off demon blood."

"Like I said, I'm not a full demon. I'm an angel, too..."

"And now Dean will find out and try to kill you...," he continued without listening to me.

"No, he won't."

"And, oh my God, this is all my fault...!"

"Sam—"

"I don't want you to die!"

"I'm not gonna—"

"I'll kill those who try to kill you first."

"Sam, really—"

"No, I'll protect you and make sure nothing happens to y—"

"Sam!"

He looked over to me. His brows raised.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me just because you drank some of my blood! I don't know what happened with the whole demon blood situation, but I'm not making you do anything, am I? I'm not manipulating you. The only thing I saw happen was you be happy and your eyes change color."

"But—"

"You think my powers didn't rub off Dean? He lifted you up, for fuck's sake! And not by hand!"

Sam's lips sealed themselves as another word didn't slip out.

"Just because you're able to do things a normal person can't doesn't mean you're bad or in danger. You have to trust me on this..."

His eyes examined me. His arms pulled me closer to his person.

I laid my head on his chest. It being next to his tattoo. My arm finally draped itself around his torso.

"You're right..."

My gaze went up to him.

"You're right... It makes sense how we're even able to see Draven in the first place..."

I nodded gently on his skin.

"But I meant it when I said I won't let anything bad happen to you."

My lips spread into a loving smile. Sam grinned down at me. Our lips molded into each other perfectly and softly. Full of love and passion.

He pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"And, Sam...?"

"Mmm?"

"There's another thing..."

"What...?"

"Blood on you... actually turns me on..."

His chuckle escaped his throat. His strong arms holding me close.

"I'll keep that in mind."

" _Sammy_!"

We both got out of the bed as soon as we heard Dean call for his younger brother.

I snapped my fingers. My boyfriend and I were blood free and were properly dressed.

We ran out of the room to where we heard the older brother.

"Dean?!" Sam called out.

" _Sam_!!"

We followed the trail of his voice once more. The both of us met up with Dean, who was outside with my hellhound by his side protectively. Draven was growling at the female demon who fought them when I was taken to Hell. Her eyes blackened out.

"Oh, well if it isn't the devil's daughter," she sneered.

My hands clenched. My eyes fixated on her.

"How cute. The eyes don't scare me, princess."

"Fuck off."

"And, why did you come out with a Winchester brother?" she asked, followed by a fake gasp, "Are you two fucking?"

My right brow raised. My right hand lifted up, doing a swift motion to the side quickly. Me doing this made the demon yell and be thrown to the side of the bunker with the force, hard and fast.

I crossed my arms just watching her stand back up.

"You shouldn't have done that."

The demon took out a blade. Shiny and silver. Ready to attack me.

My eyes widened as I saw her charging at me with the blade in hand. Raised as she got closer.

I ran to where Sam and Dean were with Draven. The soft and fluffy limbs were extending fast as they wrapped themselves around all of us. The brothers ducked themselves as this happened. The sunshine getting out of view as we were in hiding. Kind of.

I yelped in pain when I felt the stab of the blade go into one of the wings, but they continued shielding us. My eyes filled to the rim with water again. Tears slipping as I felt twisting and slashes.

"Hayley?" Dean asked me in a quiet tone.

"STOP!!!" I yelled.

I held a hand out towards the demon. Similar to how I did back in Hell.

My wings opened themselves up. Still open and out. A red, thick substance dripping from one of them.

The demon dropped the blade onto the ground as she was pinned onto the side of the bunker.

I stepped closer and closer to the demon who just growled at me.

"I don't know what the deal is, but this is going to stop!" I said in agony. Tears falling down my heated cheeks.

"I'm not taking lip from a demon with wings!" she yelled while struggling.

My hand slowly closed itself. The demon was bellowing in pain from this. Along came a chuckle.

I walked up to her with my hand still out.

"Say hi to Bundy for me, bitch."

My hand immediately closed into a fist.

The demon combusted into a pile of blood below where she originally was. Some of it splattered onto me. I didn't care this time.

I fell on my knees from being weak out of nowhere. My vision was getting blurrier. Everything was about to spin.

"Hayley!" I heard Sam say in worry.

My body fell onto the ground. I could fell the two men and my demonic pit bull come towards me.

"Shit. Lucifer can't know about this...," Dean's voice carried out.

Draven whimpered sadly before I passed out.  
————————————————————  
I woke up with stinging coming from the wing that was stabbed and slashed. It felt like someone putting hydrogen peroxide on the wounds with a cotton ball.

"Ow...," I groaned with a scratchy voice as if I woke up from a good night's sleep.

My eyes slowly fluttered themselves open. They shifted around only to notice that I was on top of a table, faced down, with Draven and Dean in front of me. Draven panted happily and nudged me with his snout. I chuckled lightly as I carefully petted the top of his head.

"I'm happy to see you, too, boy," I smiled.

"You took quite a beatin', there, Hayley," Dean grinned.

"Not exactly, Dean," his brother chimed in while gently dabbing my damaged wing.

"What do ya mean 'not exactly'? That bitch used an angel blade on her, and she passed out after killing her."

"The angel blade will make her wing heal slower since she's also a demon. She may be stronger, but—"

"Ow!" I interrupted loudly.

The sting became greater. My eyes watered up from the pain. Draven began to growl at Sam.

"Sorry, sorry! The stab wound is a little deep. I'm surprised it didn't pierce through," Sam replied.

Draven began to relax after hearing his apology. His paws pattered with every footstep he took to be next to him.

"Can'tcha snap and heal yourself?" Dean asked me.

"Doesn't look like she can," his younger brother answered for me.

"The fuck you mean, Sammy?"

"Come take a look at this."

Just hearing that made me feel like some sort of freak being exposed for publicity. But whatever. These two have been through a lot, and this is probably something that isn't new to them.

"The angelic glow and the black blood are trying to work together to heal," I heard Sam explain, "I think that's why the angel blade didn't actually pierce and go through her left wing."

Huh, I take back what I said. That's actually interesting...

"What's next? She'll never die?" Dean asked.

I— What?! I hope not!

"Considering her condition, probably not. Who else do we know that's both an angel _and_ a demon?"

The sound of a cap being screwed back on a bottle was heard. Eventually, Sam was in front of me again with Draven and Dean by his side.

I felt my cheeks heat up seeing them. I carefully sat up, making sure I don't bump into anything. The two brothers kept an eye on my feathered limbs while helping me sit up.

"How are you feeling, Hayles?" Sam asked me.

"I'm in pain, but I think I can handle it," I responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ow..."

The pressure from the pain of the sting came back again. Dean went back to where Sam originally was. Sam watched him do this. Draven came up to me. Headbutting his head against my hand to pet him. My hand automatically went to the top of his head so I could pet him properly. I could see the lines of his lips forming a smile at the side of his face in pleasure from the petting. 

I winced feeling the sting come back.

"That looks... cool...," we all heard Dean say.

I groaned from the pain. "What does?"

"The way your body's healing. It looks like... angel grace mixed with darkness. I dunno. It's like, glowin' black."

"Glowing black?" I questioned him, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I don't know how to describe it! It's not the type that looks like one of those things that finds dirt with light!"

Sam arched his brows, looking confused yet concerned. "You mean black light?"

"There's no such thing as a black light, Sammy. Duh."

"Um, yes, there is, Dean."

"Does it glow black?"

"No."

"There you go. Does not exist."

I chuckled lightly, "Dean?"

"What?"

"Black light is a thing. It lets you see dirty shit with light."

"...Son of a bitch."

The older brother walked away in defeat. Sam's light chuckle tailing along as he helped me get off the table I was on carefully.

One wing went in, but the injured one remained out. I sighed quietly feeling this happen. My gaze went up to my boyfriend, who looked back down at me with a reassuring smile. I grinned back up at him. The both of us went to his room. Draven followed us without hesitation.

"Wanna rest while your wing heals?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, please," I answered.

Sam handed me one of his shirts. I carefully took my clothes off without any problem at all considering my feathery limbs can cover two six foot men. It was like not having wings at all. I was left in my bra and panties only, so I slipped his shirt on. Which surprisingly went down to my knees. Looking down at the article of clothing itself, it was the first piece of colored fabric that I have worn in years, besides black. it felt soft and warm, just like him.

I smiled up at my lover. He gave me a smile back as he helped me get on his bed without injuring the wing that was still out. I ended up laying face down sideways at the foot of his bed. My face facing towards the television and Draven, who decided to lay down in front of me.

"Want to watch TV?" he offered me.

Remembering that I conjured up a The Lost Boys DVD, I nodded. "Yes, please. Can you put on The Lost Boys?"

"I don't think I have- Oh, I see what you did."

You could hear the smile in his voice when he saw the 80s movie DVD case. He turned the TV on, turned the DVD player on, and popped the movie in. 

I laid my head on my arms after using them as some sort of leverage. My hair cascaded over the edge. Hitting Draven on the back. I saw his back twitch a bit, turned his head to see what it was. As soon as he saw that it was just me, he turned back around and laid back down.

My eyes remained glued to the television screen. Sam went and sat back down at his desk after putting the clothes I was previously wearing away. 

This was it. My comfort movie. No matter how many times I've watched this cult classic, I never got tired of it. Never got tired of watching a vampire movie then, and I will never get tired of it now.

"When did this come out, Hayles?"

"'87."

"Huh. I remember seeing ads for it when it came out."

"Uh, when were you born?"

"'83."

I raised my brows. "Ah. I wasn't even a thought when it came out."

He chuckled softly at my comment.

"Sometimes I wish I could live in the 80s."

"Why?"

"The music, the scene... the world wasn't as shitty as it is now..."

"I mean, it's possible to go back in time."

I picked my head up to look over to him.

"It is?"

"Yup. I just don't know how to do it. Maybe we'll get to do it soon."

"Soon? What are you planning, Sammy?"

"Oh, nothing."

He flashed me a cute, innocent smile.

"Sam, tell me!"

"Tell you what?" his smile grew.

"Tell me what you're planning!"

"Alright, fine. Since we found out when your birthday was, and since you seemed to like the 80s, I thought maybe I could somehow take you back to that decade to celebrate."

"Hold on," I carefully sat back up, "Like, literally go back in time?"

"That's right."

"Go back to when Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses, and Billy Idol were young and touring?!" I asked with glee.

"That is correct," he chuckled again.

"Oh, I'd love to see animal print and fluffy hair on rockers in person!"

All Sam could do was give me a smile. He got up, sitting next to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me carefully. "You just have to promise me one thing."

I looked up at him. "Anything, what?"

"We can't run into our younger selves. We can't draw attention to ourselves, either. Just in case any... supernatural creature... decides to attack us."

My head automatically nodded. "Wait, what about my dad?"

"What about him?"

"Won't he follow us?"

"If he wants to, he can," Sam sighed, "I can't control what he does."

"Sorry to bring it up..."

"No, no. It's not your fault. I just don't want him to ruin my gift to you."

"I doubt it... I'd love to see how he was in the 80s, though."

"You can't," he grinned weakly.

"I know. I just know he looked like a punk...," I giggled the same way.

"I just know you'll blend in perfectly. Me on the other hand? Not so much."

"Aw, cheer up, Sam. I'll help you look the part," I smirked.

"Alright," he said in defeat, grinning, "Don't make me look ridiculous."

"I won't!" I smirked wider, "Do you own anything in black?"

"No."

"You will soon."


	13. Like It's Her Birthday

Several days have passed. Nothing special happened. No surprise visits from Lucifer, other than helping him move into my old place. Castiel, Chuck, Rowena, and Crowley all kept to themselves. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, made sure I was safe and helped make my wings stronger. As well as my physical self and my power.

It was now almost a couple of weeks into October. I was currently curled up in Sam's bed. All up in a fetus position, pulling the blanket closer to my face as I heard the alarm go off on my phone.

Now your nightmare comes to life... You should have known the price of—

I tapped on the 'stop' option so it wouldn't automatically go into snooze. I didn't feel my boyfriend laying down behind me, nor did I sense my hellhound near me. I was totally alone.

I began to get up out of bed. Looking down, I borrowed another one of Sam's shirts. I snapped myself into the usual all black outfit. After this, I managed to freshen myself up in the bathroom and do my makeup as well.

The clacking from my heels going down the hallway of the bunker was the only noise I heard.

My eyes peered into the library.

No one.

The den.

No one.

The kitchen?

No one.

Where was everyone?

Something in the back of my mind told me to go live on social media as Taylor Momsen. Ever since that night that people thought I was her and Sam was Jared Padalecki, I've been thinking I should make them continue thinking we are them. Maybe they'll think Dean's Jensen Ackles. 

I checked the outside of the bunker. The Impala was still there, but Sam's motorcycle was gone. That got me to think...

After managing to sit on the hood of the vehicle, I pulled out my phone, and decided to go live on Instagram. I see that I was no longer logged into my own account but Taylor's. I smirked to myself seeing this. 

My finger automatically swept right on the phone screen. I tapped on the live option, and I saw Taylor's fans flood in my the second. There were thousands on here. That's insane! 

"Hey, guys!" I said with a huge smile to the front-facing camera.

The small portion of the screen that had the chat for the people to comment went crazy with their hellos. Suddenly, everyone was wishing me, or Taylor, a happy birthday. And then...

"Aw, thank you! How old am I turning? 24. What car am I on? It's a 1967 Chevy Impala. Perks of dating a Supernatural actor," I chuckled lightly, "Where's Jared? Huh, don't know, actually..."

My lips spread into a smile. "Listen! Uh, the reason I went live is because I thought you guys deserve to hear a new song from The Pretty Reckless. How does that sound?"

The chat went crazy with positive responses.

My left hand was on the hood of the Impala right by my side. My index finger lightly tapped on the metal material. Doing this made the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez start playing. But I'm hoping they'll think it's a song by Taylor's band.

The beat of the song started out of nowhere, and it sounded like some sort of kid toy going by the way it sounds. I still had Taylor's singing voice from what I remember, so I began the vocals.

"Hey, girl. Open the walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family. When you walk away, it's when we really play. You don't hear me when I say, 'Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis.' No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens. Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen. Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees."

The sound of something whooshing came through. I saw that it was Lucifer. Who was just grinning at me by the time he arrived. He did not dare interrupt me until I was done. I could not help but smile when I saw him appear.

"Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on. Ha! You're blinded by her jewelry. When you turn your back she pulls out a flask and forgets his infidelity. Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic! Go back to being plastic! No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens. One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen. Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees."

Lucifer stepped up to where I was. Sitting on the hood of the vehicle next to me.

"Hey, girl... Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family. Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E. I see things that nobody else sees."

I lightly tapped on the hood again, which made the music stop.

The chat went insane. Mostly with positive comments again.

"Nice lungs," Lucifer said.

People asked who it was right before I turned the camera to him. But Lucifer put his face in the shot.

"Thanks, Daddy," I grinned.

The comments were fangirling over Lucifer thinking it was Mark Pellegrino from Supernatural. 

"New song from your band?"

"Mhmm!"

"Oh, if you're wondering where Jared is, he's with Jensen. They'll be here soon."

I nodded happily. 

I told Taylor's fans goodbye and ended the livestream the minute I saw Sam and Dean come back on the motorcycle. Lucifer got off the Impala. I jumped off of it. Stuffing my phone in my pocket.

Draven came charging towards me when the boys parked. He knocked me down, pinned me to the ground, and attacked my face with love licks. I yelped and laughed as this happened.

"Easy, boy!" I laughed, "I'm happy to see you, too!"

Lucifer helped me stand back up.

"There's the birthday g- Why's Lucifer here?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"Deanie, I'm her father," Lucifer replied.

"Okay, and? Why are you here?"

"I was summoned."

Summoned...? Oh, that Melanie Martinez song mentioned the word 'Dad'...

"I don't ca-"

"Dean, relax. It's Hayley's birthday. Let him be here," Sam sighed.

"Thank you, Sammy boy."

"Don't call me that..."

I ran up to Sam. Throwing my arms around him tightly. A huge grin on my face. He wrapped his arms around me back lovingly and protectively.

"Happy birthday, Hayles," he said happily.

"Thanks! Where were you guys?" I grinned up at him.

"We were getting your gift. Ready to go to the 80s?"

"You serious?"

Sam nodded, his smile growing. "Yeah, I'm serious. You, Dean, Draven, and I are going back."

I was filled up with happiness. It's finally gonna happen! But, what about...

"What about my dad?"

We looked over to Lucifer. Who just shrugged. "I actually regret that decade. If you need me, you know how to reach me. Happy birthday, kid."

And with that, he vanished into thin air.

Dean and Draven came close to us. The older brother's arms wrapping themselves behind me around my waist. My hellhound interlocking himself between our legs.

"Hold tight," Sam said, holding me tighter.

Dean's grip on me tightened as well.

One of my arms held onto Sam, the other on Draven.

A bright, blinding light was cascading over the four of us. I shut my eyes. My head burying itself on Sam's chest. The hand that was on Draven somewhat tightened itself around his neck. I felt Dean put his head down against my back. I could physically feel us transporting to a different location. As soon as the bright light was gone, we slowly let go of each other. We were all still in the outfits we originally were.

We took a look around. We were no longer outside the bunker with the Impala and motorcycle. It seemed like we were now in some sort of alleyway. Everyone who was outside looked like they were not dressed from the year we're originally from, but rather like from the The Lost Boys movie. Fluffy hair, flow-y skirts, Fonzie outfits, one earring, sunglasses... Oh my God, it hit me.

"It worked," Dean said with a happy breath.

"Welcome to 1988, Hayley," Sam smiled widely.

"'88?!" I smiled the same back.

"Oh, I gotta see Zeppelin if we're stayin' here for a while," Dean said like a little kid.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," his younger brother smirked.

Looking at the people outside compared to us, Dean looked like the only one who actually blended in with everyone else. Me and Sam on the other hand? That had to change.

"Before we move, we should change," I looked up at Sam.

He nodded in agreement. "Please don't make me look bad..."

"I won't! I swear."

I thought for a quick second. The image of Axl Rose and Slash from Guns N' Roses popped up in my head. With that in mind and a smirk on my face, I raised my right hand and snapped my fingers. The force changed our outfits completely. I was now in a black tank top, blue jeans with a red flannel wrapped around my waist, black heeled boots, and a red bandanna tied on my forehead with my hair cascading around it. I felt that my makeup changed as well. After looking at myself, I looked up at Sam. He sported a black, curly wig with a black top hat, sunglasses, a realistic-looking fake nose ring, a dark grey baggy shirt with a blue flannel, opened, draped over it, blue jeans, and black Doc Martens.

Sam raised the sunglasses off considering that we were outside at night.

"Axl Rose and Slash?" Dean asked, impressed.

I nodded happily. "Guns N' Roses are one of my favorite classic rock bands."

"You mean modern?" Sam chuckled.

"Wait, what about me?"

"I think I can do something. Hold still."

Dean nodded, held his breath, closed his fists, and remained still. I raised my right hand again and snapped my fingers. His hair was up in small spikes, similar to Billy Idol. He had no shirt on, but rather an open black vest. He had black slim jeans on and black Doc Martens. Dean had some eyeliner on, in which I hope he doesn't mind.

"Why's it so cold?" he asked before yelping, looking at himself, "Who am I supposed to be?!"

"Billy Idol," I giggled softly.

"It actually matches you, Dean," Sam smirked, "C'mon, let's go to a hotel or something."

We all finally left the alleyway. I lightly tapped on Draven's forehead so he would appear to humans as just a normal, black dog.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"Making Draven appear like just a big black dog. I don't want others to think we're insane," I replied.

"But we can still see him like a hellhound," Dean commented, crossing his arms as to keep warmth.

"Yeah, that's the point," I smiled softly.

I wrapped an arm around his neck loosely. Sam got a hold to my free hand as we all walked down the sidewalk.

I couldn't help but just look around. It looks almost the same as back home, but for some reason more neon lights on stores. Every sign looked vintage! Man, I wouldn't mind living here for a while!

"Wait, we're in 1988, right?" I asked, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, why?" he looked back down at me.

"November Rain didn't come out yet."

"Oh yeah, that comes out in a few years," Dean smirked.

"I never pegged you to be the emotional type, Dean," I chuckled.

The older Winchester pursed his lips. "I'll have ya know that songs like that are good. Especially when it comes to classic rock."

"Modern," Sam corrected him.

"Shit, I'm old..."

"I'm right there with you."

"Hayley, you just turned 24. You ain't old."

"Yeah, I am. Back at home, Green Day and Blink-182 are considered classic rock!"

"I- Shit, you're right... Damn, we're old..."

Sam chuckled at our little conversation. Shaking his head a bit as to not let his hat fall off his head.

Draven all of a sudden picked his head up and stopped in his tracks. He began to charge ahead of us. Without thinking, I let go of Sam's hand and ran after him.

"Hayley, wait!" Sam yelled after me, followed by a sigh.

Two pairs of footsteps came running after us.

"What is it boy?" I asked him.

No answer. The only sound came from his paws pounding against the cold sidewalk.

He finally stopped running. Standing on the sidewalk in front of what looks like a movie theater across the street. As I caught my breath, with a hand on his back, we saw a man across the street. But we could tell it wasn't a human, but rather an arch angel. He had on a dog collar and was dressed in all black. A black, fingerless leather glove strapped on his left hand. And he looked a lot like Lucifer...

The blond-spiked haired man stopped walking after stuffing something in his pocket the moment he saw us. He looked like he told someone he was with that he will meet up with him in a bit. I made this assumption by seeing the man nod and go into the building while he crossed the street to meet up with me and Draven.

"Come on, boy," I whispered to my demonic pit bull.

He looked at me before backing away from the man. Whimpering softly.

"That's my dad from this time, Draven. I'm not letting him do anything to you."

He nodded before backing up again. I followed him.

The man stepped up to us rather quickly.

"Hey!" he called out to us.

I could feel my eyes widening. My hand was kept on Draven.

"Hey, you! Blondie!"

How appropriate...

"Hi, do I know you?" I lied up to the man once he met up with us.

"No, but I know your dog here's a hellhound," he grinned.

"A what? Sir, he's a-"

"Stop the act, kid. Who are you, and who are you working for?"

I sighed quietly. "I'm Hayley Monroe. I'm your daughter from the future..."

"Monroe? That guy over there set me up with a girl named- and she looks a little like you... Wow, um, how do you know I'm your dad, kid?"

"Your name's Lucifer. I know you're the devil. Your father's God, and he goes by Chuck. I don't really know how many siblings you have, but I do know one of them's Castiel. Um-"

Just mentioning his name made his eyes glow red for a couple of seconds. I grinned softly as this happened.

"Did you come here alone? You look like you're 16."

"No, I came with...," I turned around to where Sam and Dean were supposed to be, but it looked like they were in hiding because I didn't see anyone, "I came with my boyfriend and his brother. And I'm not 16. I just turned 24."

"Oh," he raised his brows, "May I ask who your boyfriend and his brother are?"

"You... might know them... Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam's my boyfriend."

"The Winchesters? You're insane! Dean's 9 and Sam's 5!" Lucifer laughed.

"I was born in '97. The Sam and Dean I'm talking about are now adults. They came with me here," I explained.

"Oh, I see. And why are you here?"

"I told Sam I'd love to visit this decade... Mainly because of the movies, the music, and the scene."

"Hm...," he put his tongue against the inside of this cheek, crossing his arms, "Favorite movie?"

"The Lost Boys."

"Wow, that came out last year. Alright, favorite band?"

"Guns N' Roses and Bon Jovi."

"Bon Jovi?"

"He rocks! ...on occasion."

"Yeah, he does."

"So um, Lucifer?"

"What?"

"Go and have fun with... Athena."

"How do you know-"

"She's my mother. Believe me now?"

"Alright, fine."

"Now, go!"

I began to push him from behind. Moving him to go back to the location he once was.

"I'm going, I'm going! My Dad, you're freezing!"

"You'll find out why later. Now go have fun!" I chuckled.

Lucifer chuckled as he made his way back to the theater. I made my way back to Draven. His tail was wagging happily as I made my way closer to him.

"Let's go find Sam and Dean, boy," I told him.

We both began walking down the sidewalk. The opposite direction from where we once were going.

~Hayley, can you hear me?~

I stopped in my tracks. Why was there a voice in my head?

"Sam?" I said out loud.

Draven stopped walking as well. Looking at me in confusion.

~Hayley, if you can hear me, give me a sign.~

I thought for a quick second. Raising my left hand, I snapped my fingers. Nothing happened on our end, but hopefully on their end.

~She can hear us! Okay.~

I smirked hearing the enthusiasm in his voice. He's so adorable...

~Hayles, we're at a bar nearby. We don't know if you're with—~

Draven and I continued to walk. We looked into the window of a bar that looked familiar. It was the same structure of the bar I used to always go to! And no bouncer? How convenient.

We went inside with no problems at all. I smiled seeing Sam and Dean still in disguise. The both of us went to them. I threw my arms around Sam's shoulders as he was sitting at a table. Dean chugged a bottle of beer.

"Hi, Sammy!" I grinned.

"Hey!" he chuckled, "Mind making November Rain stop?"

"Oh, yeah."

I snapped my fingers again. Hoping it actually stopped.

"So how'd you get in my head?" I chuckled.

"Get in your head? Sammy was praying to you," Dean smirked.

"Praying? To me?"

"You are an angel, aren'tcha?"

"Yeah, but, pray?"

"They don't have cell phones at this time, Hayley," Sam grinned, "And even if ours worked now, we'll draw attention."

"Huh... I wonder if Spotify works..."

"When we get to the hotel later, we'll check."

"And, that means you ain't gonna record video later on," Dean gestured toward me.

"Record video for what...?"

"You think we just brought you here to hang out?" he grinned, "Sammy, tell 'er."

"The three of us are going to see Guns N' Roses tomorrow night," his younger brother said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile like a little kid. Letting go of Sam, I sat between the brothers. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding. You wanted to see what it was like in the 80s, we're giving you the whole experience."

Tears swelled in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Thanks, you guys!"


End file.
